For the Queen
by SnowSmith
Summary: A Nord adventurer finds herself in the employ of Queen Ayrenn, leader of the Aldmeri Dominion. The tale follows their exploits and growing love for one another. [F/F] [Queen Ayrenn/Vestige]
1. To Vulkhel Guard

Vulkhel Guard, Auridon. The warm, salty breeze was far from what 26-year-old Kjoret Snow-Smith was accustomed to. The Nord pulled up the hood of her leather armor which had been dyed a royal blue. White snow bear fur trim surrounded the edge of the hood and epaulets. The gauntlets and boots were enveloped in the fur as well, sewn into the leathers to add a layer of warmth to protect from the brutal winters Windhelm had been known to provide. Several sharp Stahlrim points emerged from the gauntlets and epaulets. In addition, the dual swords and bow she carried were made of the same icy material. The entire look was very different from the typical attire worn by local High Elves, but Kjoret paid no mind. Besides, as an adventurer, she needed to wear something both practical and familiar to her. Leathers and Stahlrim were nothing new to her, and not even the Auridon warmth could melt Stahlrim.

Wooden planks creaked slightly as Kjoret strode across the docks to a High Elf by the name of Captain Astanya, the Watch captain for Vulkhel Guard.

"State your name, newcomer," Captain Astanya said monotone as she approached.

"Kjoret Snow-Smith, arrived here from Sentinel, Alik'r. I finished my tour of the Covenant territories and decided to head south. Besides, I heard the Queen is about to begin her tour here."

"Noted, but I am not here to chitchat, newcomer. I have much to do to prepare for the Queen's arrival," the captain said, sounding uninterested.

"What can I do to help?" Kjoret continued, "I don't travel all of Tamriel just to look around and say I've been there. I enjoy meeting people can getting involved."

"Since you are so insistent, why don't you take this meat and papers to Urcelmo. He is a battlereeve found by the Temple of Auri-El. We found poisoned meat and documents implying a plot to harm the Queen. He is expecting the items, but I have not had a chance to get away from these docks. Go on now, get to it!" Captain Astanya shoved the items into Kjoret's arms and turned away.

* * *

Kjoret headed further into town, headed for the Temple District where the Queen was to host a speech. A prominent-looking figure stood at attention near the Temple, and Kjoret approached, assuming it to be the battlereeve.

"Halt! What are you doing here?" He demanded and briskly strode forward. "That bag reeks of meat and alchemy reagents… and what is this? Paperwork about an assassination plot? My, you Nords are as bold and dimwitted as the bards say. You're coming with me."

Kjoret's face twisted into one of confusion, "Captain Astanya sent me! She said you were expecting these items and that she hadn't found time to meet with you. I offered to help deliver these items is all."

"I'm experienced enough to know a lie when I hear one, assassin. Now - come!" he said and tugged at Kjoret's arm.

"Wait! Let this one see," a new voice said. Kjoret turned her head to see a handsome, sleek-looking Khajiit in black leathers and tall metal epaulets approach. "Astanya did not send word of such items, did she?"

Urcelmo looked taken aback, "Erm, no... why would she need to, Razum-dar?"

"Are you blind, Battlereeve?" Razum-dar quipped. "This one does not like this situation. And this fair-skinned five claws looks too confused to be a successful assassin. The Nord is not responsible." He took the paperwork from Kjoret's hand and his eyebrows furrowed. "The handwriting is familiar… this one needs to investigate…"

"Investigate what, Raz?" another voice chimed in, soft as silk. A beautiful High Elf with light golden locks confidently approached. She wore blue armor, trimmed with gold on all the edges. A gilded eagle with wings spread adorned her cuirass. An elegant sword was at her hip, and an eagle-shaped crown on her head. Sky blue eyes acknowledged Battlereeve Urcelmo as he held a fist to his heart in salute. Her gaze settled on Kjoret, whose heart seemed to skip a beat. This woman was gorgeous… and those eyes seemed somehow familiar. She couldn't put her finger on what it was about this woman.

"My Queen, this one thinks you might be at risk, but not at the hands of this Nord, as Urcelmo believes. I have heard reports and rumors. This one will investigate the Temple before your speech."

Queen Ayrenn's eyes had not left Kjoret's. "Citizen, if Raz does not believe you to be a threat, I would have you prove so by going to investigate the Temple of Auri-El with him. What is your name, may I ask?"

"Kjoret Snow-Smith, Your Majesty." Something flickered in the queen's eyes. Did she know something? Recognition? Kjoret did not know. Surely, she would remember meeting a queen, afterall.

Queen Ayrenn kept a serious look on her face, though the corner of her mouth seemed to briefly twitch. "Go on, Raz and Kjoret, look into the Temple and report back with any findings."

"You trust this one, Your Majesty?" Razum-dar questioned. Both he and Urcelmo seemed uneasy yet.

"I do."

* * *

They returned after some time to Queen Ayrenn, who had been expecting them. Battlereeve Urcelmo stood guard at her side. "I see both of you have returned in one piece. Tell me, what did you find?" Her gaze turned to Kjoret once again, who, at the Queen's prompting, described how they foiled the assassination plot. Watch Captain Astanya had been behind it. She waited in the Temple of Auri-El, expecting the Queen to enter before her speech. She was shocked to instead find Razum-dar and the Nord she sent off, expecting her to have been imprisoned for carrying poison and illegal documents. The unlikely team of the Khajiit and Nord had slain the Captain and the minions she sent to attack them. Sadly, the day was not without loss. Found dead inside the Temple of Auri-El was Fasion, an Altmer who Razum-dar had worked closely with.

The Queen's gaze fell to the tiled floor as she heard the news, "An Eye is not easy to kill. I mourn at his loss."

"Pardon, Your Majesty," Kjoret began, "An Eye?"

"Ah, my apologies. An Eye of the Queen is one of my best agents, who I select personally to serve my interests." Her voice trailed off, thoughtful. "Kjoret, I am in need of another Eye to work for me, who better to take on that role than the one who saved my life?"

Kjoret's eyes lowered respectfully, to be given such trust and a title was an honor. She dropped to one knee before her own blue eyes lifted meet Queen Ayrenn's, "I accept this honor, Your Majesty. I am yours to command."

Queen Ayrenn broke into a grin and set an armored hand on Kjoret's upper arm and commanded, "I name you Eye of the Queen, an agent in my employ. May Auri-El keep you safe and Xarxes guide your words. Rise! Besides, I'm not one who is fond of such formalities." Battlereeve Urcelmo's head swung around, seemingly appalled by the Queen's comment. If Ayrenn noticed, she didn't show it whatsoever, all of her attention was still on her new agent. "Welcome to the Aldmeri Dominion and to my service, Kjor."

 _Kjor!_ Something she hadn't been called in years… _Kjor!_ Incredulous, Kjoret's look intensified at the now smirking Queen Ayrenn. Memories from years earlier began to piece themselves together.


	2. Windhelm

Strong, cold gusts of wind whipped at the hunting party as they trekked forward through knee-deep snow. A particularly powerful gust swept Kjoret's hood back. She reached and grabbed it to pull it back over her brunette hair, which had been pulled into a tight bun. Snow swirled around the group, reducing visibility, but Kjoret caught the High Elf's amused look and returned the smile. Ayrie was her hunting partner once again for this expedition- a pretty, 17-year-old High Elf who was skilled with the sword, but easily learned to use other weapons and even magic.

Mabjaarn Flame-Hair, Queen of Windhelm, led hunting excursions several times a year. It was said that on one of these hunting trips several months prior, the party had heard a woman's scream and the roar of a bear that echoed from a cave. The group approached the source of the clamor, only to be suddenly surprised by an Altmer woman who rode a huge cave bear that lumbered out, panicked. This woman turned out to be Ayrie, who quickly impressed and befriended Mabjaarn Flame-Hair. Since then, Ayrie had spent time in Windhelm and was always invited to go hunting with the Queen. Additionally, it was common practice for Mabjaarn to invite the craftsmen of the city on these trips. Kjoret's father was Windhelm's smith. However, he preferred the warmth and security of his forge. Kjoret, on the other hand, while also skilled forging weapons, enjoyed getting to use them. She went in the stead of her father, and was set to be partners with Ayrie, seeing as they were similar in age. Kjoret was 15 and also proficient in swordsmanship. The pair got along splendidly.

The hunting party had went north from Windhelm, and neared Mount Anthor. A pass between two mountains was to be their camp for the evening. Mabjaarn's three children, all in their 20s, along with Kjoret and Ayrie went to the back of the procession to find the supply horses and bring forth tents and cookware for the rest of the hunting party. Kjoret unpacked the goods and found a large mammoth hide that was to be used to form a tent. She found two twisted mountain pines with low branches and used a rope from her satchel to tie each end around a branch. She flung the mammoth hide over the rope, which formed the peak of the tent. Four heavy stones were set into place to anchor the bottom corners of the hide. The mammoth hide was so large that pieces hung from the front and back, forming flaps and protecting the inside from the harsh elements. Ayrie returned with an armful of bear furs to use pad the ground and for blankets later that night. The pair spread them out before taking off some of their armor, changing into clothing still warm, but comfortable.

* * *

A delicious scent wafted through the tent flaps, and the women emerged to find a stew brewing in a kettle over a blazing fire. Jorunn and Fildgor, Mabjaarn's two sons, had brought back firewood and several larger logs for everyone to sit on. Mugs of mead were handed to the Nord and the High Elf as they took their seats on a log. The rest of the hunting party finished propping their tents and came to eat and drink by the fire.

Magnus had long since set, and stars speckled the sky, but were dwarfed by Masser and Secunda. The wind had died down, and the evening air was now instead filled with shouts, song and laughter. Mabjaarn, already deep into her cups, suggested a mead-slamming contest. Ayrie's gaze lifted, she smirked, and rose to face Mabjaarn. Men cheered and Kjoret grasped at her partner's forearm.

"What are you doing, Ayrie?!" Kjoret asked, incredulous.

"Winning," replied Ayrie and broke loose to accept the first mug of mead that one of the men offered to her. She approached Queen Mabjaarn, who had a mug in her hand and plenty more set aside, ready for the contest.

"Haha!" Mabjaarn erupted with laughter, "I'm not about to lose to a milk-drinker High Elf! May the best drinker win!" She and Ayrie clanked their mugs together and began to slam mead. Mabjaarn finished hers first, tossing aside the mug and grabbing another. Ayrie was not far behind, however. After tossing her mug to the ground, she picked up two more, beginning to quickly down them. Jorunn suppressed a snort of amusement. His mother, a strong Queen, and a Nord nonetheless, was about to be outdone by a youthful High Elf!

Kjoret lost count of the mugs each one downed, but more mugs were scattered about Ayrie's feet than Mabjaarn's. The Nord Queen groggily reached for another mug that was held out to her. She stumbled, and collapsed into the snow, drunk and defeated. Ayrie stepped forward, grabbed it, and finished the mead, despite already having won. While still standing, Ayrie was in better condition than Mabjaarn, but not by much. Kjoret stood up and wrapped an arm around Ayrie's waist to guide her to the log to sit once again.

Jorunn clapped his hand against Ayrie's back and said heartily, "It seems my own mother is the milk-drinker and not you! Ha! Well done, Ayrie. You are certainly full of surprises, aren't you?" After bidding the two women a goodnight, he and Fildgor helped their mother stagger to her feet and led her to the tent where she and Nurnhilde stayed. Slowly, the other hunting party members also retreated to their respective tents. Kjoret and Ayrie were left sitting together on the log, by a fire that had been reduced to glowing coals.

"I told you…" Ayrie's statement was interrupted by a drunken hiccup, "That I was going to win." Kjoret couldn't help but grin. She sat back slightly and allowed for Ayrie to lean against her for support. Ribbons of teal, lime and violet illuminated the night sky as the aurora became visible since the fire's light had diminished. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while, admiring both the view and company.

* * *

"It is late, Ayrie, and it will only get later and colder. Let me help you to the tent," Kjoret offered a hand to help her hunting partner up. The pair slowly walked to the mammoth hide tent and slipped inside. Kjoret then helped her friend to the ground and laid next to her, pulling up a bear skin blanket to cover them as they slept.

"Kjor?"

"Yes, Ayrie?"

"Will you tell me some legend your Nord storytellers share? I know little of the stories of your Northmen."

"A story? Ayrie, I'm in no condition to recount a long story tonight. Besides, would you even remember it come daybreak?" Kjoret smiled as she nudged Ayrie.

"Then tell me about your ice swords. I have not seen such weaponry before."

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" Kjoret teased. "This tale is a short, rather uneventful one, I must say. As you know, my father works the forge back in Windhelm. On rare occasions, he gets shipments from the island to the northeast, Solstheim. An elusive mineral is found only there, called Stalhrim."

"Stalhrim…" Ayrie's voice trailed off as she sounded the word out.

"Stalhrim was said to be enchanted ice used by the Ancient Nords, Atmorans. The rock apparently is found in tombs on the island. The ice never melts, and important warriors and rulers would be encased in the material. The first time my father received a shipment of Stalhrim, I instantly loved the look and feel of it. Master smiths are able to shape the ice into weapons, for a price. I wanted a weapon of my own - two to be exact, I prefer dual-wielding as you've noticed. I worked long hours at the forge and saved up all the gold I could."

"Surely you couldn't have gotten enough gold in several months from forge work," Ayrie pointed out.

"Umm… well, you have me there. My fingers may have found their way into some of the nobles' pockets or picking locks to their homes." This seemed to entertain Ayrie greatly, so Kjoret continued, "Through _various_ methods, I worked to earn gold. The next time my father received a Stalhrim shipment, I bought what material I could afford. The next few weeks I spent forging my two swords. They are well worth the price and effort. Stalhrim blades rarely need to be sharpened, and they'll no doubt last me many years."

"If I didn't spend what gold I do have on traveling, maybe I would get one for myself," Ayrie noted. A silence followed. "Kjor? I'm cold. I might be able to outdrink a Nord, but I still don't understand how you cope with these temperatures."

"Maybe you are a bit of a milk-drinker, Ayrie!" Kjoret joked. Yet she still inched her body forward, closer to Ayrie's back, which faced her. She pulled up the bear pelt and ensured her friend was covered. The warmth they shared promised to lull them into a comfortable sleep.

"And Kjor?" Ayrie asked in a quiet, sleepy tone, "Thank you."


	3. A Royal Welcome

"…Ayrie?" Kjoret managed to finally get the name out.

"Ayrenn," the Queen replied and smiled at Kjoret's recognition.

"You seemed to vanish from Windhelm shortly after our return… that was… 11 years ago. People still spoke of an Altmer who could outdrink Mabjaarn Flame-Hair and ride bears, but nobody knew where you had gone."

"I was a princess on the run. Oh, Kjor, my friend, I have much to tell you. Would you dine with me, so we can chat?"

"Certainly, my Queen," Ayrenn looked pleased when Kjoret agreed.

* * *

Kjoret sat to the right of Queen Ayrenn, a place of honor. The marble table had a yellow tablecloth draped over its length with a silver eagle on each of the far ends. Razum-dar and Battlereeve Urcelmo sat at the table with them, along with some other members of the Queen's entourage. The Queen's younger brother, Naemon, sat next to his wife Estre further down. Soldiers and local members of the Watch filled the rest of the grand dining hall inside the Vulkhel Guard Manor.

Queen Ayrenn discussed some matters about the war in Cyrodiil with her battlereeve while the primary course was served. She had requested Whiterun Cheese-Baked Trout to be served, the ingredients of which were hard to come by in Auridon, Kjoret was sure. Eating a traditional Nordic meal was something she hadn't been able to do in months, and the Queen's gesture went a long way. Fruits were passed around, and gilded flasks of cherry wine from Summerset were set out. Altmer table manners called for one to always fill the glass of the person sitting to the left. As Ayrenn politely chatted with her advisors and sipped wine, Kjoret ensured the Queen's goblet was never dry. Ayrenn took notice, and thanked Kjoret, despite the act being an expected custom.

Finally, Queen Ayrenn wrapped up her political matters and turned her attention to Kjoret, her gaze softening.

"Kjor…" she began, "I would enjoy talking with you more than listening to my advisors debate minor details of my Dominion tour."

"Kjor is a name only one person has ever called me… you. How did you know it was me after all these years?" Kjoret hadn't recognized Ayrenn. She remembered her in plain brown leathers, with a steel sword at her side. Her blonde hair was slightly tangled from the wind and was wet from snowflakes that melted in it.

"That was easy, _Kjor_ ," Queen Ayrenn emphasized before she took a sip of her wine. "Did you think I would so easily forget about Stalhrim swords? I remember a particular Nord telling me about how she dirtied her hands to get the gold together to buy the material, before forging twin blades for herself. I asked your name earlier only to be certain." Kjoret couldn't hold back her smile. This was the same Ayrenn she had known over a decade ago… smart, quick-witted, had a sense for small details, sarcastic, friendly and warm.

"Your Majesty, what did you do in your time spent between Windhelm and now?"

"Hmm…" Ayrenn's gaze briefly found the ceiling while she decided where to begin. "I traveled, saw all of Tamriel. I had left Summerset when I was eight. I adventured for years before you met me and continued after I left Windhelm."

"Why didn't you stay? You seemed as alive and excited by Skyrim as any Nord," Kjoret asked, some sadness in her voice.

"Kjor," the Queen began sweetly, "I needed to go. I was the eldest child of the Royal Family of Summerset and went missing. Justiciars investigated my disappearance and were sent to the mainland in search of me. I could never stay in one place too long. There were whispers… word could have reached my family back in Summerset... I could have been captured and forced to return." Ayrenn's blue eyes looked sad as she spoke. Those beautiful eyes… eyes that Kjoret could easily get lost in. "I loved my time in Skyrim. I loved spending time with _you_ on hunting trips and when we would see each other around Windhelm. I needed to leave so I could keep traveling, keep learning. I learned more about Tamriel and its cultures while I was exploring it than I ever would have learned back on Summerset. I hope you understand… and forgive me if my abrupt absence seemed rude."

Kjoret blinked slowly and nodded, "I understand, my Queen. I am familiar with the urge to explore and travel. There is nothing to forgive."

"Enough about me, though. Tell me, what have you done in the time since I last saw you?"

"Oh, you haven't heard? Do your bards sing of anything besides your praises?" Kjoret quipped with a grin.

Queen Ayrenn cocked her head in surprise, lifted an eyebrow and teased, "I see your rebellious nature hasn't left you. What exploits of _yours_ would my bards sing of?"

"The unrest in Cyrodiil… it stems from Molag Bal's Planemeld. Thank the Eight at least that is over with. Tell me, Your Majesty, do your bards sing of an unnamed hero who fought the Daedric Prince himself?"

Ayrenn's mouth gaped. Before she could say anything, a server approached asking what the Queen would like for a dessert.

"A snowberry crostata, please," Ayrenn requested. Another Nord food.

Several of the dinner guests took advantage of the transition to dessert to excuse themselves for the evening. High Kinlady Estre and Prince Naemon retired to their own manor for the night.

"This one has some… investigating to do at the Salted Wings Tavern, Your Majesty," Razum-dar said with a wink.

"Very well, Raz," Ayrenn smiled, rolled her eyes and looked back to Kjoret. The crostata had arrived, and the Queen moved the plate between the two of them. It was a simple gesture, but one with greater significance, as royalty would normally never share food. This was Queen Ayrenn, however, Altmer customs never held her back. She offered a clean fork to Kjoret before continuing, "I sit by someone claiming to be the nameless hero of the Planemeld… Kjor, since I've seen you last, you were killed by Mannimarco, managed to come back in search of your soul… and fought Molag Bal himself?"

"I have the scar on my chest to prove it, my Queen."

"I believe you, you have my word. I would like to see it eventually. Few are fortunate enough to know such a hero!"

Kjoret reddened slightly but teased back, "I think you know many heroes, Your Majesty. Something about your battle spirit and feisty nature must attract us heroes."

Queen Ayrenn threw her head back and laughed. "You have me there, Kjor. It's good to see you haven't changed."

"You as well, my Queen."

* * *

After a time, when the rest of the soldiers, Watch guards and advisors had resigned for the night, Queen Ayrenn put her hand on Kjoret's shoulder.

"Kjor, do you have plans to stay somewhere in Vulkhel Guard?"

"I was thinking of just renting a room at the Salted Wings until your business is finished here."

"Nonsense, Kjor. Stay with me here in the manor. You'll be well-fed, guarded, and have more luxuries than the inn could ever offer you. Follow me, I'll show you upstairs." They stood and Kjoret allowed herself to fall a few steps behind the Queen as she was led up one of the elegant curved staircases to the second floor. Paintings framed in gold decorated marble walls. Silver eagle-shaped braziers lit the hallways and rooms until the pair reached an ornate wooden door, which Queen Ayrenn held open for Kjoret. Inside was a large winged bed, several dressers, wardrobes, paintings, and tapestries. A desk sat in a corner with rolled up documents, sealed with yellow wax and an eagle imprint.

In awe of such luxury, Kjoret managed to get out a, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Kjor," the Queen began after shutting the door upon her entry, "There's no need to be so formal with me in private. I'm tired of people blinded by my crown, you know that. Simply 'Ayrenn' is fine with me, truly. Your first day in Auridon has been eventful, can I get you something more comfortable to wear? You've been in that armor all day."

"If you insist, you likely have finer things than I had packed anyways."

Ayrenn laughed and went to a wardrobe to find a sky-blue silk robe with a white sash. "I think these colors will look excellent on you. Blue seems to be your color."

"Your armor is blue, isn't it your color too?"

"Blue seems royal and strong, yes. Although I like purple too. Yet yellow is the chosen color of the Dominion, so I wear that plenty as well." She came over to Kjoret to hand her the robe. "Kjor," she placed a gentle kiss on her brow, "I'm glad the Divines have allowed our paths to cross again."

"Ayrenn…" Kjoret blushed, took the robe, but continued, "Aren't you and Urcelmo…"

"Oh? Have a copy of the Book of Erotic Stories, do we?"

"Erm… I may have… seen a copy… on the ship."

"Urcelmo is my personal guard, however those stories are just that – stories. Besides, he doesn't tolerate how reckless I can be. He worries too much about my safety."

"What about Razum-dar?"

"Raz? Oh no, he is just another one of those heroes I met on my travels sometime after Windhelm. He was far from Elsweyr, and joined me as I came back South, and entered my service when I decided it was time to return for my throne. I'm _single_ , if that's what you're asking," the Queen told Kjoret with a wink, and turned away.

* * *

Kjoret emerged from behind a divider after changing into the robe the Queen had provided. She found Ayrenn in the bed, now wearing a white silken robe, tied with a golden sash. Ayrenn's face softened upon seeing Kjoret.

"You look beautiful in that, Kjor. Whoever picked that color out for you must have good taste." Kjoret beamed despite rolling her eyes. "Come now, sharing the bed is nothing we haven't done before." Kjoret wouldn't deny the opportunity, she approached the bedside and slid under the yellow satin sheets.

"I haven't felt like I've belonged to something in a long time, Ayrenn… maybe not since we were on that hunting trip together. I'm a restless soul. Well, even without my soul I was restless, always needing to be somewhere, doing something. You understand that."

"I do, Kjor. Are you saying you won't stay with me for long?"

"Quite the opposite, actually. You understand me and my restlessness. We are one in the same. I'd like to travel and fight for the Dominion with you."

Kjoret allowed a hand to gently turn Ayrenn's chin upward, and this time, she initiated their kiss.


	4. Removing the Weed by its Roots

"Kjoret, I am in need of your assistance once again," Ayrenn stated authoritatively. Within Skywatch Manor, First Auridon Marines and Eyes of the Queen had gathered. "I have received reports of Veiled Heritance members being present here in Skywatch. This group tried to assassinate me before, led by Watch Captain Astanya. I am not so foolish to believe that simply because she is gone, that I am safe. If the group is still organized after her death, then she must not have been their leader. Razum-dar has heard whispers of a Veiled Heritance training grounds on an island to the east of the city. I would like you to investigate and see who leads them."

"Yes, my Queen." Kjoret bowed her head in acknowledgment.

"Razum-dar has a small vessel ready to depart on the docks when you are ready to leave. Be safe." The Queen's tone and face were serious, a sharp contrast to what Kjoret was used to when they were in private. Kjoret knew that Ayrenn wanted her to return safely still. Any affections between them had been kept private, both Ayrenn and Kjoret had agreed.

Kjoret took her leave. She went upstairs to grab her weapons and a small pack of potions and salves. Once her things were gathered, she followed Razum-dar to the docks, where a small rowboat awaited them.

"This one sees how the Queen admires you," Razum-dar told Kjoret as she stepped over the side into the boat.

Kjoret cast her gaze his way and responded, "Uh, yeah. We've reunited after years apart actually. Met in Windhelm and were hunting partners several times during the months she stayed there."

"Uh huh," Razum-dar probed, but Kjoret held her tongue. As an experienced Eye of the Queen, he was good at acquiring information. He couldn't possibly have known about the make-out sessions late at night behind closed doors. Kjoret sat silently as the boat glided across the bay's still waters, the only sound were the oars as Razum-dar rowed them to Errinorne Isle.

* * *

Sand and rock ground against the bottom of the small rowboat as Razum-dar beached it on the back side of the island.

"This one will meet you here after you find the Veiled Heritance leader. It is hidden by trees and cliffs, making your entry and escape easy."

"Thank you, Razum-dar. I'll hopefully see you soon and report back with my findings."

"Ha! Hasn't the Queen told you? Friends may call this one Raz. Go on now, for the Queen."

With that, Kjoret sprinted off and started climbing the cliff that led to the Ayleid ruin the island harbored. Upon nearing the top, she poked her head up to survey the area before fully climbing over. There wasn't much movement, though several sentries milled about, torches in hand, fending against the dark. Kjoret hugged the stone walls of the Ayleid ruins, staying hidden in the shadows. She crept toward the front of the ruin, where the door was. A single guard stood watch, facing away from Kjoret. Silently, she drew the Stalhrim dagger from its sheath on her belt. A Morag Tong assassin she had seen on occasion had taught her a few tricks of the trade. She thought of Naryu as she covered the guard's mouth and deftly slid the dagger across his throat. The body went limp, and Kjoret lowered it to the ground slowly to avoid any sound. She snuffed out the torch he had once carried and entered the door to the Ayleid ruin.

Kjoret's steps were soft as she descended the stairs. Voices could be heard ahead. "Be on your guard. The False Queen Ayrenn has sent two of her personal agents here in search of me," a woman's voice echoed.

"How do you know that? We haven't seen or heard anything unusual," a male voice asked.

"I was there when she commanded that they leave! Now, stand guard while I go deeper inside the ruins. I will not be caught and exposed!" _A traitor!_ Kjoret realized, blood running hot with anger. Someone who the Queen trusted was behind the plot to harm her. She drew her bow, which was encrusted with Stalhrim. Her fingers drew an ice-tipped arrow from the quiver and guided it into the notch on the bowstring. Kjoret rounded the corner and let loose the arrow. One of the Altmer who the woman had been talking to gripped his neck in sudden shock as the arrow pierced it straight through. He crumpled to the floor, limp. His partner swung her head around and sprinted toward the direction the shot had come from. Kjoret switched her bow out for her swords, more ideal for close combat. There was a whir over her head as the woman swung her greatsword down. Kjoret dodge rolled, standing and facing the woman's unguarded back as she staggered forward from the momentum. She took the opportunity and sliced across the High Elf's torso, killing her.

Keeping her swords drawn, Kjoret pushed onward, deeper into the ruin. Several braziers lined the hallway, casting flickering shadows against the walls. The next chamber held Culanda stones that emitted a beam of golden light. Four of these crystals were on top of carved stone pillars, held in place by metal stands. Kjoret stood on the tips of her toes to reach each stone, in turn, she rotated each to point towards the blue Welkynd stone that was embedded within the gate. When the fourth beam of light hit the stone, it glowed more radiantly than before. With a soft rumble, the gate that had previously barred further passage opened.

She crouched and kept low. Whoever the traitor was would be ahead, she was certain. The chamber at the end of the hall was well-lit and Kjoret could see three Altmer, two males, and one female, facing a fourth Veiled Heritance member at the top of a set of stairs. The fourth member was more elaborately dressed. Her eyes narrowed upon seeing Kjoret enter the space.

"Ohmanir, Nenaronald, Varustante! Kill her! That is the False Queen's new agent!" The woman fled further up the stairs, desperate to make an escape.

The three charged, weapons drawn. Ohmanir swung his sword and clashed against Kjoret's own. With her other sword hand, she swung low, clipped his thighs and brought him to the ground. Varustante shot fireballs at Kjoret from her staff. While finishing off Ohmanir, an abrupt pain arose from the front of Kjoret's left shoulder. There was a sizzle as fire met Stalhrim and leather before it tapered out. She grimaced but looked up at her attacker. Varustante's ranged attacks were dangerous, since Kjoret preferred melee. Quickly, she unsheathed her dagger once again. With a sharp flick of her wrist, she sent the dagger spiraling end-over-end until it caught Varustante between the eyes. The mage fell, which seemed to enrage Nenaronald. He ran towards Kjoret, protecting himself with his shield. A slice of his sword barely missed her, cutting through some of the leather on her thigh. He took the opportunity to bash her with his shield. Dazed, Kjoret swung and missed. Nenaronald lifted his sword, perhaps a bit overdramatically, trying to finish her off. It was her only chance, and Kjoret jammed the sword in her right hand into a weak point in his armor. A cry of pain erupted as the sword entered under the arm, cut through muscle and bone, emerging behind his shoulder. She finished him with a downward pierce through the neck with her opposite sword.

Pushing the body down with an armored foot, she freed both swords and sprinted up the stairs after the remaining Heritance member. Kjoret's shoulder hurt, where Varustante's fire had burnt it. Gritting her teeth, she continued until reaching a closed stone door, which had cornered the leader of the Veiled Heritance. The woman whipped around and flashed Kjoret a hard look, accompanied with a scowl.

"The False Queen's new pet. Hmph! She finally found someone other than that cat to do everything for her," High Kinlady Estre spat.

"Estre! You're the Queen's own sister-in-law!"

"It's _Veiled Queen_ Estre, and my sister-in-law is the False Queen. All this about equality between races, betraying her own people! Ever stop and consider why she sends Khajiit and now a Nord to do all the dangerous work for her? Maggots do the dirty work. She doesn't believe the words spewing from her own mouth. We don't need the cats or you drunkards. A High Elf will get any job done more efficiently. False Queen Ayrenn holds her people back from true potential. As Queen, I will ensure Altmer are the peak of all Tamrielic society, as it has been and will continue to be."

"You know you're wrong. It seems the only people who have betrayed their people are Altmer like Captain Astanya… and _you!_ " Kjoret stepped forward, swords drawn.

"Scum. Mehrunes Dagon gives me power. To Oblivion with you!" Her arms lit up with a fiery glow, eyes glowed an unnatural red, imbued with destructive Daedric energy. "Atronachs protect me!" With that, two flame atronachs emerged from piles of ashes. Spinning, they flung fireballs at Kjoret. She ducked, dove forward, and pierced the first one with a Stalhrim sword. The atronach hissed and returned to ash. Kjoret didn't allow her back to remain exposed to Estre for long, turning to face her opponent again. Estre conjured a fire beam and cast it toward Kjoret. She crossed her ice swords to form as best of a shield as she could. Stalhrim was her best defense against the flames. She took heavy steps forward, blocking flames that licked around her swords and threatened to sear her face. Daedric energy and overconfidence would be Estre's downfall. Once close enough, Kjoret quickly uncrossed her swords in two downward slashes, cutting Estre's chest open. The remaining flame atronach fell to a pile of ash, its conjurer silenced.

Kjoret should have felt relieved but didn't. After uncovering and slaying the traitor behind the attempts on Ayrenn's life… to dethrone her… she felt nothing. The killing of a kinlady would not settle well, especially the Queen's sister-in-law. Sighing, Kjoret pushed the stone button that opened the final stone door and silently slipped outside. The sky was beginning to lighten as Magnus prepared to rise. Climbing down the cliff proved painful after the cuts and burns she sustained, but she returned wordlessly to Razum-dar in the small rowboat.

* * *

Queen Ayrenn sat in her throne within Skywatch Manor, pinching the bridge of her nose between thumb and forefinger. "The Kinlady… dead. My sister-in-law. One of my agents killed my brother's wife – _my brother's wife!"_

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I- "

"No, I – it's not you, Kjoret. You didn't have a choice," Ayrenn sighed heavily. "I just can't believe that someone so close to me would be so treacherous."

"My actions have made your job more difficult, my Queen," Kjoret's gaze stayed on the ground, by Ayrenn's feet.

"Kjor," the Queen's tone softened, despite still sounding pained, "You likely saved my life, again. Estre could not remain alive. Don't regret your actions. I only dread having to explain to my little brother what has transpired. Would you send for Naemon?"

"Whatever you have to say, say it to me directly," Naemon's voice cut through their conversation as he strode into the room, frowning.

"Little Brother," Ayrenn rose, and Kjoret moved aside for Naemon.

"What, dear Sister? You only say that when you regret something. You know, when you snatched the crown for yourself, you never once called me 'Little Brother.'"

She sighed again before responding carefully, "Naemon, your wife… Estre… is – _was_ … a traitor."

His bronze eyes flashed with anger, "Hmph. I'm sure you had your Nord friend here do what she must." Naemon sneered, his cold glare falling on Kjoret as he scowled. "For the Dominion and all." The Prince turned on his heel and walked away before his sister could reply.

"Little Brother…" Queen Ayrenn muttered to nobody in particular. She and Kjoret were the only ones remaining in the room, others had left to give the Queen space and privacy. Ayrenn approached Kjoret and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did the right thing, Kjor. Raz once told me that to remove a weed, one must pull it out by the roots. Thank you for doing that for me, I know this isn't easy… for either of us."

"Anything for you, my Queen."

Ayrenn placed a gentle kiss on Kjoret's forehead. "Kjor, dear, you've been awake all night. Go on up to my bedchambers and rest. With the Veiled Heritance taken care of, we will continue our tour. Once you are rested, we can prepare to sail to Grahtwood."

"Thank you, Ayrenn." Kjoret gave her lover a reassuring hug and went upstairs, exhausted from the recent events.


	5. The Great Tree

Ayrenn was ontop of Kjoret in the bedchambers below deck of The Prowler. Kjoret nibbled the top of one of the Queen's pointed ears. Ayrenn hummed and kissed Kjoret's neck.

"I love your ears, Ayrenn," Kjoret whispered into the one that was receiving her attentions.

"Ha, I've noticed, Kjor," Ayrenn replied between several kisses. "How lucky I am that out of all the Altmer ears in Auridon, you've decided to like mine best."

Kjoret rolled her eyes while running a finger over the point of Ayrenn's ear. There was a knock at their door seconds before it opened. Razum-dar stepped inside, raised an amused eyebrow, and greeted the pair, "This one would bid you both a good morning, but it appears you are already having one."

"Good morning, Raz," Queen Ayrenn said calmly, having rolled off to Kjoret's side and propping her head with an elbow. Kjoret sat up, wide-eyed.

"We approach port, Your Majesty. This one thought you should know so you have time to ready yourselves."

"Thank you, Raz," Ayrenn replied. Razum-dar nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me, Kjoret?" she pretended to chide.

"No!" Kjoret became defensive, "Of course not, I just… was worried for your reputation if you are seen with a Nord, considering you lead the Dominion and are at war with Nords."

"I'm not warring with _all_ Nords." Ayrenn kissed Kjoret deeply, "Not _this_ Nord. Besides, while the Dominion does consist mostly of Altmer, Bosmer, and Khajiit, there are members of all races that fight under our banner. I appreciate your concern but don't worry. Raz is the only one to know of our secret, and I trust him implicitly. I don't think Raz is ready for tales of his own nighttime activities to be widely known. People can know about us when we are ready for them to know."

"Mmm," Kjoret agreed while giving Ayrenn one last kiss before getting out of the bed.

"Your armor is on the dresser over there, love. It's time we change out of these robes and look presentable for the journey today. Elden Root is still several hours on horseback from Haven." Kjoret nodded and went to change.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time Queen Ayrenn and her entourage reached Elden Root, the capital city of the Aldmeri Dominion. King Camoran Aeradan, the Bosmer ruler of Valenwood, greeted them and led them to the top level within The Great Tree.

Upon entering the throne room, King Camoran sat in his vine throne and addressed Queen Ayrenn, who stood before him. "Queen Ayrenn Aldmeri, thank you for making the journey to Elden Root."

"Thank you for having me, Your Majesty. I came to participate in the ratification ceremony and to settle the local unrest I have heard troubles the city," Queen Ayrenn returned the greeting.

"Ah yes, much needs to be done for both. First, let us address the unrest you speak of. The Khajiit embassy you promised would be built has not seen progress in months. Khajiit are protesting and are in an uproar."

Queen Ayrenn's eyes narrowed. "I will personally see to it that construction continues, you have my word. I'll speak with Ambassador Tarinwe myself, she is supposed to be overseeing progress. Now, what of the ratification ceremony?"

The Bosmer king settled back in his vine throne, seemingly relieved by Ayrenn's promise. He continued, "Several preparations need to be put in order before the ceremony. You see, legend claims that three things are needed, a 'divine spark,' a source of power, and finally someone who can operate The Orrery beneath the tree. The first two items will need to be sought after by you or someone of your choosing. Rajhin's Mantle is a divine relic found in Falinesti. The Heart of Anumaril is the Ayleid source of power that powered The Orrery many years ago. It has since been removed and kept within the Reliquary of Stars. The third part you need not worry about. I have already sent for Daraneth. She will arrive from Southpoint within the week."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Are there other matters that need attending to? Otherwise, I will send someone off to collect the two items and see what has transpired regarding the Khajiit Embassy."

"That is all I have for now, Queen Ayrenn. You may take your leave," King Camoran permitted her. The Queen bowed her head respectfully before she turned away and strode to the back of the room, where Kjoret and Razum-dar had remained by the door.

"Raz, I will need your help with the Khajiit Embassy issue. You will remain here with me while Kjoret seeks out the two remaining items for the ceremony. Come, Kjor, I will see you off."

* * *

Queen Ayrenn walked with Kjoret down the road to the Altmer Embassy, where she would stay during her time in Elden Root. She wanted to give Kjoret some supplies for the trip and to say goodbye. As was commonly seen in High Elf buildings, any bedrooms were upstairs. She reached behind her as they climbed the stairs, searching for Kjoret's hand. She squeezed Kjoret's hand after she felt fingers intertwine with her own. Queen Ayrenn held the bedroom door open for Kjoret and followed inside. Yellow stained glass left narrow shapes across the floor. A bed was near the back, behind some dividers. The left corner held a study area with bookshelves, couches, and benches. On the right side of the room was a fireplace and a desk for Ayrenn's paperwork.

Kjoret looked around and was caught off guard when she was pushed against the wall abruptly. Her Queen had that mischievous grin that drove Kjoret wild. Ayrenn kissed her hard, deeply, while trapping Kjoret against the wall. "Kjor," she murmured, allowing her lips to brush Kjoret's, "I'm not going to see you for a while… I'm going to miss you."

"I'll return as soon as I can. You always have me coming back for more," Kjoret teased. Her hands ran down Ayrenn's sides and came to rest on her hips. Pulling Ayrenn closer against her body, she closed her eyes and returned the passionate kiss. Kjoret allowed her tongue to gently probe Ayrenn's lips, seeking entrance. Ayrenn hummed happily as their tongues met in some sort of dance. She tasted fresh and sweet… _intoxicating_ , Kjoret decided. The weight of Ayrenn's body against her own, the sensation as a breast was fondled through her leather armor… Kjoret loved it all. Ayrenn moved her kisses to Kjoret's jaw, then down to her neck and collarbone. One of Kjoret's hands buried itself in Ayrenn's blonde hair, where she still was able to touch a pointy ear with her fingertips. Ayrenn bit at Kjoret's neck. She gasped.

"I wanted to mark you so nobody else can have you while you're away."

"I wouldn't even dream of it, Ayrenn. I'm yours." Pleased, Ayrenn planted another kiss on Kjoret's lips.

"I do actually have some things for you, love." She removed herself from Kjoret and went to the study. The absence of Ayrenn's body against her own left Kjoret feeling cold where her lover had been. She didn't want to be apart from the Queen. Ayrenn pulled several potions from the bookshelf and ran a finger over the books, searching. Ayrenn enjoyed reading, which was just another cute thing Kjoret loved her for. _The Blessed Isle: Alinor and The Summersets_ was removed and handed to her. "A little light reading if you get bored on your journey, dear. I want you to learn about my home. Eventually, I will take you there. We will drink the finest wines, pick fruit, make slow, sweet love on the beach…" she winked. Kjoret blushed, that was something the couple had not done yet, but the idea excited her.

"I'll imagine you as I read this… _begging_ for me, my Queen." She wrapped her arms around the gorgeous High Elf and kissed her. "Thank you for the potions and the book. I'll make sure they are put to good use."

Ayrenn walked her to the door. "Be safe, Kjor. _I love you._ "

"I'll see you in about a week's time. And Ayrenn? I love you too."


	6. Fit to Rule

The path Kjoret rode toward Falinesti's Winter Site was rough and hardly qualified as a path. It was overgrown with weeds and had tree roots splitting the ground that made her horse's progress both difficult and slow. Despite the muggy heat, she kept her leather armor on with the hood up, to help ward off insects. The leather clung to her skin, damp from the combination of her sweat and the jungle humidity. Her horse snorted and swatted its tail, trying to keep flies and wasps away. Kjoret had left the safety of Elden Root several hours earlier and it was evening when she arrived at the legendary traveling city.

A Bosmer man nodded in acknowledgment once Kjoret dismounted. "Hello, friend! What's a northerner like yourself doing in Valenwood? Have you come to see our great city?" He asked in the cheerful tone typical of the Bosmer people.

"While I wouldn't mind exploring the city, I am here for Queen Ayrenn, actually."

"Oh yes! Some rangers came by several days ago and said she or an agent would be looking for Rajhin's Mantle for her ceremony. You don't look like High Elf royalty, so I would assume you would be an agent."

"An Eye of the Queen, yes. I am Kjoret."

"Hello there, Kjoret, you may call me Brelor. I will help you find the Mantle, but for now I will let you rest for the night," the short elf offered. He led her up the path into the city and allowed her to tie her horse up at a post which had been carved of bone. Up a tree root path was the pod she would stay in. Brelor held open a tanned animal hide flap that covered the doorway and followed Kjoret inside. Most everything was made of leather and bone in order to abide by The Green Pact that the Bosmer adhered to. Emerging from the wall were two thick green branches, with leather stretched between, forming a hammock to sleep in. The opposite side of the spherical room had a kitchen area, consisting of leather tables, bone tools, ceramic bowls and a stone cauldron where a fire could be tended to. Several crude torches illuminated the space.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Brelor," Kjoret said, after bowing her head in gratitude.

"Oh, don't mention it! Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Everything I need for the night is here, I'm ok. I'll see you in the morning, and thanks again." With that, Brelor left the tree pod to Kjoret, who was exhausted from the bumpy ride to the city and wanted to relax. She removed the book Queen Ayrenn had given to her before leaving, _The Blessed Isle: Alinor and The Summersets_. The map of Tamriel on the first page demonstrated just how far away Summerset was from Skyrim. Her mind drifted to Ayrenn. It was any wonder that the two had even met, their homes seemingly on opposite sides of Mundus. Kjoret let her heavy eyes close, reading could come later she decided. For now, she only wanted to sleep with her thoughts of Ayrenn.

* * *

She awoke to crisp, cold air. It had snowed overnight, leaving the camp covered in a fresh dusting of white. The flaps of the mammoth hide tent let in a sliver of light, which illuminated several stray flurries that found their way inside. Kjoret's eyes followed one as it danced downward, landed on their bear fur blanket and melted. Her gaze fell on Ayrie's still slumbering body. At some point, as she slept during the night, she had rolled over to face Kjoret, and curled up in an attempt to share body heat as the temperature dropped further. Delicate fingers loosely grasped at some of the folds in Kjoret's nightshirt. Her face was relaxed, breaths deep. Kjoret slowly reached over to where a corner of the blanket had slipped away from Ayrie's shoulder and pulled it back in place. She put a protective arm around her hunting partner.

Ayrie was different than the few other High Elves Kjoret had met. Not many left the safety of their protected Summerset Isles, let alone venture across Tamriel to northern Skyrim. Yet here she was, hunting trolls and drinking ale with the Nords, who most other races, especially Altmer, considered simple and barbaric. Sometimes Ayrie acted more like a Nord than the ones Kjoret knew to have been born and raised in Windhelm all their lives. Her rebellious nature made her personality magnetic. She was well educated, a talented swordsman and took on all of the challenges Skyrim had to offer without complaint. Except for the cold. Kjoret couldn't hold that against her though, she had grown up in tropical Summerset, after all. Nords were thought to have ice for bones and frost in their veins. She didn't mind that Ayrie wasn't used to the harsh weather, she liked having her cuddled close. There was some unspoken connection between the two – the feisty Altmer and the Nord who was expected to become a smith but instead wanted to see the world.

* * *

This time, as Kjoret awoke, she was not dreaming or reliving a fond memory. She sighed wistfully. It was humid, and the air was filled with the buzzing of insects. Stretching her stiff legs, she got out of the hammock to prepare a breakfast meal. Oil was set aside in a vase, which she poured into the stone cauldron. Kjoret removed flint from her pack, struck it together and got a spark to ignite the oil. She wished she could summon a flame herself; her mother had been a healer and was exceptional at magic, but Kjoret lacked the same abilities. The spells she could cast were mostly basic restoration ones. Her destructive spells were even more limited and consisted of the few frost spells she had discovered while toying with her own magicka pools once.

Dried senche meat was skewered on a sharpened bone which sat over the cauldron, cooking. The painted hide flap in the doorway of her pod was pulled aside as Brelor entered. "I thought I smelled food cooking! I didn't want to wake you."

"I wouldn't have minded, Brelor. The meat will be done soon if you'd like some," she offered.

"That sounds delightful! I'll fill you in on the details regarding Rajhin's Mantle. The relic is cursed, and you'll have to remove the curse before it can leave Falinesti. Stories say that the Khajiit trickster and thief god, Rajhin, decided to steal the heart of a married Altmer woman. This woman, Nairume, rejected all of his advances, and as payback, he froze her. Freeing her will break the curse and allow the relic to be taken to Elden Root." Kjoret took seared meat off the skewer and gave half to Brelor, who continued, "The cave that contains the Mantle is filled with frost trolls, which is why nobody has dared venture inside. It will not be easy."

"I'm from Skyrim, Brelor. Frost trolls are a common enough sight in the mountains I used to hunt. Did you know all trolls have a strong aversion to fire?"

"I did not know that, but you know most hunters don't share their secrets!" He pointed out jokingly.

"Ah, it's nothing special other than knowing the prey's weaknesses."

"Maybe you and I aren't so different after all," he replied happily. "Thank you for breakfast and may Y'ffre watch over you." He crossed his arms in an 'X' across his chest as a sign of respect before once again leaving the pod. Having finished her seared meat as well, Kjoret grabbed a fresh torch, dipped it in burning oil to ensure it would last, and set out to the ice cave.

* * *

While the cave was certainly cold, it was nothing compared to what Kjoret had experienced back home in Skyrim. Her descent into the cave was easy, frost trolls saw her, but kept at bay when they saw the blazing torch she held in her hand. Some were more aggressive and dared to approach. Waving the torch at them so they could feel its heat usually worked, though she did have to dispatch a few trolls with her swords.

The bottom of the cave opened into a cavern, which Kjoret was surprised to be furnished and livable. A figure made of solid ice floated around, and upon hearing the crunch of Kjoret's boots in the snow, she turned. "It's been… so long since I have seen a face belonging to anyone but a frost troll. How long? I cannot say."

"Nairume?" Kjoret inquired, stepping forward to better see the frozen figure.

"I am. Has someone finally been sent to rescue me?"

"In part," Kjoret admitted, "I was sent here for Rajhin's Mantle to help Queen Ayrenn. I've been told your story and am here to help you as well."

"Queen Ayrenn? I am not familiar with the name."

"She is the reigning Queen of Alinor and leader of the Aldmeri Dominion."

"Then I have been trapped in here for more years than I thought," Nairume said sadly. "I don't know of Queen Ayrenn or her Aldmeri Dominion, but if you break my curse, I will allow you to take that thrice-damned Mantle!"

"Just tell me what I need to do to break the curse, Nairume, and I will do it."

"To tell the truth, it is painfully simple. The brazier in the center of this room… take the Mantle from where it rests on the shelf and place it in the fire. The curse prevents me from touching the Mantle in my current condition. The solution… so simple… and right in front of me all these years. The trickster god is cruel to torture me in such a way," Nairume spat. Kjoret did as she was told, watching Rajhin's Mantle emit blue stars and sparks as the brazier's flames licked around its sides. Nairume's frozen body seemed to melt, she was lowered to the ground, now wearing a dress over her golden skin. "Thank you… my, I haven't even asked your name."

"Kjoret Snow-Smith, and I am happy to have helped."

"Kjoret, I don't know how much longer it would have been until someone came to my rescue. I never want to see that Mantle again. Take it to your Queen… I have so much to catch up on. I need to learn about what the Aldmeri Dominion is…"

"I'll try to explain it as best as I can, Nairume. Let's get out of here," Kjoret offered her torch up. As she led Nairume from her icy prison, she told her about Queen Ayrenn and the Aldmeri Dominion she had formed to unify multiple races for the Three Banners War.

* * *

More bug bites. More days. Kjoret was grateful to finally see Valenwood in all its glory, but she was getting tired of swatting flies, wasps, and mosquitoes away. She had stayed the night in Falinesti before beginning the two-day long journey to northern Grahtwood, where the Reliquary of Stars was located. A scholar by the name of Laranalda greeted her once she entered the ancient Ayleid site and notified Kjoret of the situation at hand.

"We are having some trouble acquiring the Heart of Anumaril," the mage began. "You see, the Mages Guild was sent here to retrieve it for Queen Ayrenn's ratification ceremony to spare you the trouble."

"It's no trouble. I'm here to help the Queen, same as you," Kjoret replied. "What can I help with?"

"Daedra. I study Ayleids, not Daedra! Yet a Daedra dwells in these ruins and prevents us from obtaining the Heart. Are you familiar with Daedra?"

"Unfortunately, I am more familiar than most," Kjoret admitted. Laranalda looked inquisitive but didn't probe.

"Excellent," the scholar said. "If you don't mind, when you are done dealing with this menace, would you share with me all the details? I need more notes for my Ayleid research."

* * *

It took the greater part of the day, but Kjoret eventually emerged from the ruin. She was sweaty, panting, a bit scratched up, but successful. Placing the Heart of Anumaril on the remains of a stone slab in front of Laranalda, she sighed.

"Your search was fruitful it seems!" the mage greeted her happily. "Tell me, what of the Daedra? What are the deeper ruins like?"

Kjoret took her time and recounted the happenings of the past few hours. She didn't mind talking since it was much easier than fighting her way through the undead and especially powerful Daedra. Ukaezai was a Daedra who sought to use the Heart of Anumaril for her own twisted desires. Kjoret chased her down, only to narrowly escape a cave-in caused by the Daedra. She emerged in a chamber that looked to be an old Ayleid library. Ukaezai, annoyed that Kjoret had survived and was stubborn enough to keep perusing her, decided to engage in battle. Books flew off their shelves and flapped and swatted at Kjoret, making seeing and moving difficult. Her only chances to damage the Daedra were when energy surged from the Heart of Anumaril. The Heart had energy that wanted to resist the corruption and taint of Daedric influences. After a pulse, Ukaezai would collapse for a short time. Laranalda scribbled down hurried notes as Kjoret continued. Whenever Ukaezai was disabled, the flying books fell to the floor and Kjoret was able to subdue and eventually finish off the Daedra.

"You know, if you want help with your research, I can talk with Queen Ayrenn about the Orrery after the ceremony," Kjoret told Laranalda after detailing her escape.

The mage's eyes lit up, "You would do that for me?"

"Certainly. The Orrery was built by the Ayleids but little else is known about it. Come back with me to Elden Root, and I'll request that you have exclusive access to study and further learn about the Orrery and the Heart of Anumaril."

"Thank you, friend. You don't know how much this means to me."

Kjoret nodded in acknowledgment. "Let's set off then, Laranalda. We still have a long road ahead of us."


	7. Reunion

It was dark by the time Kjoret finally reached Elden Root. Torchbugs flitted around, almost mirroring the stars in the sky above. She was worn out, sore from all the horseback traveling, and desperately wanted to bathe in something other than murky river water. The air inside the Altmer Embassy was cooler than the jungle outside, and for that, Kjoret was grateful. Quietly, she opened the wooden door to Queen Ayrenn's bedchambers, hoping to see her lover and not to wake her if she was asleep. She was greeted by… nothing. In the torchlight, she could see Ayrenn's desk was tidied, the study in the opposite corner was empty, and the bed had been made, but not yet slept in that evening. Kjoret figured the Queen was likely meeting with the Bosmer King or with her advisors. When she returned, Kjoret would be here. Until then, she decided to clean herself up and look presentable.

Two dividers provided privacy for a bathtub. She allowed the water to heat while she stripped out of her leather armor, leaving it on one of the dressers. Once the bath was steaming, she stepped in and sat, allowing the heat to relax her sore legs. She leaned back, sighing.

* * *

It wasn't long before Kjoret heard the door open and boots cross the floor. "Ayrenn? I've returned. Just back here washing up, I hope you don't mind."

"Kjor!" Ayrenn's voice sounded so sweet to Kjoret's ears after her time away. The Queen came between the dividers and approached Kjoret. "Oh, love, I'm glad to see you." One of Ayrenn's still armored hands turned Kjoret's head towards her and they met in a slow kiss. Kjoret smiled against her lover's lips. Ayrenn gazed lovingly at the Nord and said, "Let me change out of my armor and set down this paperwork, I'll be back."

After several minutes, there was the sound of a bench being moved across the floor and coming to rest behind the tub. Kjoret's eyes closed blissfully as she felt soft hands come from behind her and massage her shoulders. "Mmm, Ayrenn, I'm glad to be back… glad to be back here with you." Ayrenn planted a kiss on top of Kjoret's head.

"Relax, dearest. You feel tense… I'll help." Kjoret kept her eyes closed while her lover massaged knots out of her shoulders. A vial popped open and she smelled scented oil that reminded her faintly of oranges. Ayrenn's fingers worked their way gently through Kjoret's hair. She untangled knots and smoothed out Kjoret's brunette tresses, sometimes just playing with them as she went along. The smells, the massage, even just Ayrenn's presence calmed and relaxed Kjoret. Days' worth of traveling without much rest had exhausted her and she needed this.

Fingertips felt their way along Kjoret's jawline, then gently encouraged her to tilt her head up and back. Ayrenn met her for another slow kiss, this time allowing her tongue to slip by Kjoret's. When they finally parted, Kjoret's eyes met Ayrenn's. It was then she noticed that the Queen was undressed and had been since returning to the bathtub. "Ayrenn… you're…"

"Naked? So are you, Kjor!" The Queen teased.

"Beautiful. I was going to tell you how beautiful you are," Kjoret told her, drinking in the sight of the perfect Altmer woman… she had smooth, flawless skin, supple breasts, a toned stomach, and a tight, curved ass.

"Move forward and make room for Your Queen," Ayrenn pretended to command, having noticed how Kjoret looked at her. Ayrenn stepped her feet into the bath and sat, putting her legs on either side of Kjoret. "Lean back, love," and Kjoret did as she was told. She allowed herself to lean back against Ayrenn's body, _loving_ the skin-on-skin contact they shared.

Resting her head back against Ayrenn's shoulder, she turned to kiss the Queen's neck. "Miss me, did you?"

"I'll show you how much I missed you, love, just be patient" Ayrenn replied seductively. Kjoret's heart pounded in her chest. Ayrenn was going to play coy and drag this out. She reached outside of the tub and retrieved a bar of fresh-smelling soap. Beginning near Kjoret's hips and stomach, she moved the soap in slow circles. Kjoret closed her eyes once again and allowed herself to relax as Ayrenn washed her.

After a time, fingertips graced over the smooth, shiny skin between Kjoret's breasts. Her eyes opened, and she found Ayrenn looking back down at her with almost a sad look. "Is this…" her voice trailed off, sounding pained.

"The scar," Kjoret finished the sentence. A jagged scar about the length of a finger decorated her sternum from where Mannimarco had stabbed her with his dagger. The memory was still fresh, having only been less than a year. Shackled and chained to a cold, metallic sacrificial table, she remembered the hideous curved blade. A sharp pain as the air was knocked out of her. A black soul gem held in his hand before the world went dark.

"I'm sorry, dear," Ayrenn said gently. "Come and let us forget our troubles." She rose and stepped out of the bathtub, grabbing towels for both herself and Kjoret. Once the pair dried off, Ayrenn took the towels and cast them aside on the floor. Her hands guided Kjoret's hips forward to meet her own. Kjoret's hands moved up Ayrenn's back as they kissed. When they parted to breathe, the Queen held out her hand, which Kjoret gladly took, and led them to the bed.

Kjoret had her back to the bed before Ayrenn gently laid her down. She crawled on top of the Nord, allowing her weight to press their bodies together. She nibbled at her neck and swirled a thumb around one of Kjoret's nipples, feeling it harden. Kjoret gasped, "Ayrenn…" She didn't know what she wanted to say. Maybe she only wanted to say her lover's name.

Blue eyes met blue eyes in the dim torchlight, before fluttering closed as their lips met again. Kjoret's tongue slipped inside Ayrenn's mouth. She tasted like summertime, her lips bringing the whole island of Summerset with them. Warm sunlight streaming between red leaves. A soft and salty breeze. Waves lapping at the shoreline. Kjoret buried her hands in Ayrenn's hair, one of them finding their way to a lovely pointed ear.

One of Ayrenn's knees worked its way between Kjoret's legs and nudged them apart. Soft hands trailed down her body and over her hipbone, leaving goosebumps in their wake. A hand ran along Kjoret's inner thigh as Ayrenn switched to tender neck kisses.

A groan escaped Kjoret. "Shor's bones, Ayrenn!"

"What Kjor?" She asked in a sweet, sultry tone while meeting Kjoret's gaze.

A sigh, followed by a husky, "I… _need_ you." Ayrenn seemed pleased. She needed loyal agents and friends after seemingly so many had betrayed her. Despite being the Queen, some of her own people didn't approve of her or want her as ruler. Right in front of her was someone who was most loyal and loving. Someone who she needed, but who also needed her in return.

She watched Kjoret's face change as she slid a finger into her wet folds. Her mouth opened in a moan, which Ayrenn covered with her own mouth. As she stroked, Kjoret's hips rose to meet her hand. She sped up her rhythm, loving the feel of fingernails running across her back.

"Oh, Kjor," Ayrenn whispered against her lips, "You're irresistible… so… _tight_."

"Dirty words… coming from… a Queen," Kjoret managed between Ayrenn's thrusts.

"Tsh!" She added a second finger and curled them slightly. Kjoret's breath hitched and she couldn't seem to form words, all she could do was arch her back and wrap a leg around her lover's waist. Hands urged Ayrenn's head up from Kjoret's neck and pulled her into a desperate kiss. Warmth filled Ayrenn's body. She _loved_ this woman. With a renewed vigor she slid her fingers in deep, massaging that sweet spot in the Nord. Her thumb flicked over Kjoret's clit.

" _Fuck-_ " Kjoret called out, eyes half-lidded. Ayrenn moved to take a breast into her mouth, and one of Kjoret's hands held her there. Her thumb continued its ministrations as she forced a deep thrust into Kjoret. "… _Renn!_ " was all that her lover managed as she was pushed over the edge. Muscles tightened around Ayrenn's fingers. Hips raised off the mattress. Her back arched.

Ayrenn's rhythm slowed, guiding Kjoret down slowly from her release. Clenched muscles relaxed and allowed Ayrenn to remove herself from within Kjoret. She allowed her lover to catch her breath before rewarding her with a gentle kiss. "About time we did this," Ayrenn joked.

"Mm, I'm glad we did, dear."

"I love you. And I love when you call me endearing names." That earned an eye roll from Kjoret.

"Well, I love you too, _Renn_ ," Kjoret emphasized, and kissed Ayrenn, still smirking.

"I think I especially love that one. Reminds me of some Nord in the throes of passion." Another eye roll. Her fingers drew lazy circles over Kjoret's back as the couple laid together, both still in a happy, blissful state. A pleasant silence followed before Ayrenn continued, "I'm not sure what will happen at the ratification ceremony tomorrow. I'm not nervous, but uncertainty is something I haven't faced since becoming Queen. Everything I do now is planned out ahead of time. You know, while this wasn't… _planned_ … it was something I was certain about, no matter what happens tomorrow."

"The people of the Dominion will recognize you as their leader tomorrow, love," Kjoret replied and nuzzled closer. "Of that, _I_ am certain."

Ayrenn kissed the top of Kjoret's head, loving the reassurance and confidence she had supplied. Tonight, she wrapped her arms around Kjoret, wanting to hold her forever, to protect her and repay her for everything she had sacrificed over the years.


	8. The Orrery

Ayrenn awoke to feather light kisses being placed on her neck. She broke into a grin before opening her eyes to meet her lover's soft gaze. "Mm, good morning, my love," she said sleepily, stretching her arms before enveloping Kjoret.

Kjoret moved up to Ayrenn's lips and peppered her with several more kisses before she replied, "Good morning to you, m _y Queen_." The Altmer Queen practiced formalities mostly to show respect for her own culture, but never truly enjoyed titles. People were often too blinded by titles to see a person for who they really were. But when Kjoret called her 'Queen'- especially when it was just the two of them… it was different. Rather than a title, 'Queen' was a term of endearment. It made her feel more important and needed than any of her councillors or battlereeves ever could.

"Let's hope by the end of today, the Dominion will fully accept me as their Queen."

Kjoret propped her head up in one of her hands and looked lovingly at Ayrenn. "They will, love. You are fit to rule."

Ayrenn was half-listening. Maybe she was more nervous than she wanted to admit. She allowed one of her fingers to trace the scar between Kjoret's breasts and changed the subject, "You are familiar with a man by the name of Abnur Tharn, yes?"

"Very," Kjoret sighed. "I worked with him in order to defeat Molag Bal. He's a talented necromancer and was familiar with Coldharbour as well as Mannimarco's weaknesses. I never trusted the man fully. The only reason he helped me was that in the end, it benefitted him. After my battle with Molag Bal… I… I was cast into a different realm… Meridia was there and gifted me my soul. When I returned back to Tamriel… only two of my other companions greeted me. Tharn was gone. And so was the Amulet of Kings. It was part of his plan to use me all along, I suppose. Though, why do you ask?"

"I had heard you partnered with him but wanted to hear from you why you would work with such a man."

"I had to. He had information against Mannimarco and Molag Bal which he wasn't going to give freely. You sound like you know him as well."

"I do. The last time I was in Cyrodiil was before I was Queen, years ago when I was an adventurer." Ayrenn's finger trails had stilled. Noticing some sadness in her voice, Kjoret cuddled closer and took Ayrenn's hands into her own. "When I was in the Imperial City… somehow he knew who I was and had me captured-"

"Ayrenn, my love?" Kjoret got her attention after sensing the memory was painful to recall. "You don't have to talk about this right now. Today is an important day for you, focus on the now."

"In part, today wouldn't be possible without him. I created the Aldmeri Dominion with him in mind. Men like Tharn should not hold seats of power."

"Hmm," Kjoret pondered, giving Ayrenn a kiss on the forehead. "Such a noble quest you are on, dear. You only get more and more perfect." Kjoret was positive, genuine and reassuring. Ayrenn felt better having opened up to her.

"Thank you for the kind words, Kjor," Ayrenn said and rewarded Kjoret with a warm kiss before rising from their bed. "I should begin to prepare for the ratification ceremony. I'm not sure if I'm ready for our friend Raz to walk in on us again," she joked.

Kjoret watched Ayrenn's still naked form as she graced about the room to gather her pieces of armor, which had apparently been hastily removed. "Is it true that Altmer descended from the Aedra? And that the royal bloodline specifically has the purest remnants of the Divines?"

"Isn't it too early to be wanting to discuss philosophy, Kjor?"

"Hardly. Thinking back to last night's activities… I've concluded that you, love, _are divine_."

* * *

Kjoret descended several flights of stairs along with Conservator Daraneth, a knowledgeable and powerful mage who King Camoran Aeradan had sent for to assist in the ceremony. Out of habit, she kept a hand on one of her Stalhrim swords. She had been assured that the ruin had never been used for any other purpose besides using the Orrery. In her experience, Ayleid ruins always seemed to host undead.

"How did Queen Ayrenn seem when you met with her?" Kjoret asked Daraneth as they passed through a stone hallway. Daraneth had prepared Ayrenn for the ceremony several hours before, informing her of what the process included.

"Calm and confident, which is impressive given the risks."

"What risks?" Kjoret demanded, suddenly concerned. "I thought this was verifying that she is the right person to lead the Aldmeri Dominion."

"It is doing just that. The Orrery is an ancient Ayleid device imbued with divine powers. Upon entering it, a person's true nature will be revealed. Depending on their character, this process can be… damaging. While inside, they may see visions of what has happened, what is, and what's to come. Queen Ayrenn is an honorable woman. She is strong and sure-footed, despite being a tad rebellious," Daraneth added. "I am confident that you have nothing to worry about. Come, let's get set up for her."

They emerged into the main chamber. An intricate spherical stone was balanced on top of a bronze stand. Three rings surrounded the stone, angled in different directions and leaving curved shadows across the floor. A variety of crystals hung from the ceiling or were secured in pedestals. The room glowed yellow and cyan from the mixture of Welkynd and Culanda stones.

"First we need Rajhin's Mantle," Daraneth began to explain. "Being a relic of a Khajiit thief god, it has tricky powers. Wearing it will allow you to separate yourself into several entities… of a sort. Basically, you can be in several places at once." She equipped the mantle to Kjoret's shoulder. "Place a hand on the first Culanda stone." Kjoret did as was told and almost was knocked to the floor with the surge of energy that shot through her and into the stone. She felt herself ripping… parting… and she moved aside to the next stone. A shade of herself remained at the first stone, channeling energy into the crystal. She did this twice more, for the second and third stones, and was left out of breath after attuning the crystals.

"I'm exhausted… Could it be because those three shades are… me?"

"They are, and they aren't. Shades may have the same abilities and can function similar to you, but they are called shades for a reason. They aren't truly you. Feelings, memories, experiences… those are unique to only you and are things shades lack," Daraneth told her. "A shadow is a poor copy of the object that creates it. Creating shades from yourself can be tiring. You'll have time to rest before Queen Ayrenn's arrival. Then you can stay to watch and enjoy the ratification ceremony."

* * *

"You look glowing and radiant, my Queen," Razum-dar complimented the Dominion Queen as he escorted her from the Altmer Embassy to beneath the Elden Tree where the Orrery was.

"Thank you, Raz. But this armor only keeps its shine because it doesn't get to see as many battles as I wish it would."

"Heh. This one wasn't talking about your armor, Your Majesty," Razum-dar said, casting her a side glance.

"Oh, erm-" Ayrenn wasn't sure how Razum-dar could have known about the previous night.

"My Queen, the glow after an… _eventful_ … night is something this one is very familiar with. This one is happy for the two of you. Your secret remains safe with this one, but others whisper that you and the Nord have spent a lot of time together lately."

"Let them. Kjoret and I have discussed the matter. We will go public with our relationship when we feel the time is right. People have spread wilder rumors about royal matters," Queen Ayrenn explained. "After today, the Dominion will accept me as their rightful ruler. Once I have proven myself, it will be easier for some of them to accept the relationship. We Altmer are known to value bloodline especially, and I expect to meet some resistance from the citizens on the island of Summerset in particular. They are isolated from other cultures and are distrustful of mankind."

"How will they deal with the notion that the leader of the Aldmeri Dominion is courting a Nord, when they are aligned with the Ebonheart Pact?" Razum-dar questioned.

"I do not know," Ayrenn admitted. Kjoret had aided the Pact greatly on their home front and was close with Jorunn the Skald King. When she had talked about her war efforts, Kjoret had described how she had helped secure cities and forts from Fildgor's supporters that had wanted to overthrow Jorunn. While having aided the Pact, Kjoret said she hadn't officially declared her support for them. She insisted her actions were to settle unrest around her home of Windhelm and to make the Argonians and Dunmer more welcome. Those stories hadn't come up often in conversation, but Ayrenn had gathered that Kjoret made efforts to help anyone she came across while she had been traveling and preparing to fight Molag Bal. Kjoret helped members of various races and respected their traditions. This was yet another thing Ayrenn loved her for. A large portion of High Elves were pretentious and believed only someone of their race could be a capable leader. Ayrenn was confident in her ability to rule not because of her race, but because she was an experienced, traveled, and educated diplomat and warrior. "The Orrery will bring forth my inner and true nature. It will determine if what and who I am is pure fit to rule. There will be no reason for people of the Dominion to further question my rule or my relationship with Kjor for that matter."

Razum-dar nodded in understanding. "Best of luck today, my Queen." They had descended the stone stairs and entered the hallway leading to the chamber that contained the Orrery. "This one needs to meet with Azareth and discuss last minute security details. The safety of you and the Bosmer King are the highest priority."

"I appreciate it, Raz. Thank you. I'll see you further inside once the ceremony starts." She bowed her head to excuse herself and continued down the hall. Her younger brother stood admiring the glow of one of the azure Welkynd stones that illuminated the space.

"My dear sister," he greeted at her approach.

"Little brother, you know this can be dangerous. You don't have to be here for this."

"I won't turn my back on my family. My place is in your shadow, as it has always been," he said coolly.

"I know this can't be easy for you."

"On the contrary. Today the Dominion sees why it needs a High Elf ruler to conquer Tamriel."

"I appreciate your confidence, Naemon."

"I'll accept that as an apology, dear sister," he finished and followed her inside the large chamber, so they could begin the ceremony.

* * *

Kjoret rose from the stone she had been sitting on to stand at attention upon Queen Ayrenn's arrival. Ayrenn spotted her and allowed a brief smile before looking at the large mechanism.

"Are you ready to begin, Your Majesty?" Daraneth questioned.

"If proper preparations have been completed, yes, I would like to begin," Ayrenn replied politely.

"Kjoret, the final step needed to power the Orrery requires placing the Heart of Anumaril. Place it within the pillar by Queen Ayrenn," Daraneth said. Without further prompting, Kjoret did as she was told, eying her Queen as she placed the Heart. Nothing bad could happen to Ayrenn- she was fierce and true to her cause, Kjoret was sure of it. A rumble followed as several staircases emerged out of stone plates that had moved aside. The large spherical orb lit up with a violet hue. "It worked!" Daraneth exclaimed.

Prince Naemon stepped forward, approaching one of the spiral staircases. "Today, we learn if an emperor is in our midst!" He cast a spell causing orange chains to trap those who had been permitted to watch the ceremony.

"Naemon, now is not the time, please!" Queen Ayrenn shouted back at him.

"Dear sister, how could I let you risk your life in this contraption before testing it myself?" With that, he sprinted into the orb of the Orrery. "I can see the White-Gold Tower!" His voice could be heard from inside. "It's incredible… I… _argh!_ Ayrenn! You tricked me!" A flash of light ensued, and a form materialized on the floor below the orb. With a grumble, Naemon, now a hideous ogrim, charged forward muttering, "I'll kill you all!"

"No!" Kjoret cried out, fighting against the magical chains holding her to the ground. _Ayrenn!_ A tearing sensation ripped across her body as Kjoret formed another shade, this one to take her place in the chains. Freed, she unsheathed her sword and dove at the ogrim before it could reach the platform where Queen Ayrenn, King Camoran, and Daraneth were trapped. A monstrous hand swung over Kjoret's head as she rolled underneath, slashing at Naemon's legs. The beast fell to its knees but managed to bash Kjoret back across the stone floor. Using a stone pillar to aid her in standing, she returned to her feet and withdrew her bow. She let loose an ice-tipped arrow that caught the ogrim in the face. He bellowed in pain, flailing. Kjoret took the opportunity to push from the wall and cut deep across Naemon's stomach, opening and finishing him. As the life left his body, the curse set upon Naemon lifted, leaving him once again as an Altmer, now clad in bloodstained royal blue armor.

With his death, the orange chains holding everyone else in the chamber disappeared. Queen Ayrenn got back to her feet. "Why?!" She demanded.

Kjoret stared at the floor, too ashamed to look into her eyes. "I… I had no choice, Your Majesty. He-"

"No, I…" Ayrenn's tone softened, "Why would _Naemon_ do this?! I made him a part of the Dominion… showed him that this was more than just 'our people.' I want all of Tamriel to be our people."

Relieved the Queen was not upset at her actions specifically, Kjoret asked quietly, "What happened to him, my Queen?"

"It did as the legend says. The Orrery revealed the person within… as it will do with me." Queen Ayrenn strode toward one of the staircases.

" _Renn!_ " Kjoret grabbed her arm before she could walk past. King Camoran, Daraneth, and several guards seemed off-put by the informality. "I-"

"Kjor," Ayrenn cut her off, "I have to do this, as my promise to the Dominion. The Orrery has the power to reveal the true person _I_ am as well." Kjoret had no response. She knew the Queen was determined and too stubborn to end the ceremony now. Kjoret did what she felt she had to, she wrapped her arms around Ayrenn's neck and pulled her in for a hard kiss. She didn't care that Daraneth, Razum-dar, Azareth and King Camoran saw. She ignored the stares from royal guards. She wouldn't let the same fate befall her love that happened only minutes before. Ayrenn didn't pull away and rested her hands lightly on Kjoret's waist. Their kiss lasted only several moments, but for both, it seemed to last longer. "I love you, Kjor," Ayrenn murmured just for Kjoret to hear. She abruptly broke free, sprinted up the staircase and entered the Orrery.

A flash of blue light filled the room as a form materialized below the orb. Squinting to protect herself from such an intense light, Kjoret saw Queen Ayrenn step forward. Golden divine energy swirled around her. Royalty and the other onlookers alike, including Kjoret, fell to their knees before the Aldmeri Dominion's Queen.

"Rise," Queen Ayrenn commanded. "Nobody will speak of what happened in here today." Kjoret's heart sank. _The spontaneous kiss was a mistake_ , she thought. "All that the people have to know is that my brother, Prince Naemon, died a hero. We will tell them that he died protecting us when something initially went wrong within the Orrery." _Ayrenn didn't regret the impulsive, public kiss!_ Any of Kjoret's remaining doubts melted away when Ayrenn took her hand in her own and led them from the Ayleid ruin.


	9. Out in the Open

The pair sat at the top of the bed with their backs leaned on the headboard. Ayrenn was pressed up against Kjoret, who held her as she cried. Naemon's funeral ceremony had been that day, and he was laid to rest earlier that afternoon. Ayrenn was distraught, despite her brother's attempt to steal the throne for himself.

"Little brother…" she began between sobs, "My little brother… dead." Ayrenn let in a shaky breath before continuing, "This is all because of me."

"Ayrenn!" Kjoret cut her off before she could continue. Naemon had been killed by Kjoret's own hand, but she wasn't going to remind Ayrenn of that, she would still find a way to blame herself. Running a finger along the Queen's jaw, Kjoret tucked several stray blonde locks behind an ear. "Naemon made a choice. He attempted to steal your throne. _You_ built the Dominion."

There was a sigh filled with grief followed by Ayrenn's quiet, wavering voice, "The betrayals… they've only increased in number… people who were close to me. The Sapiarchs determined it was my right to rule. When will my struggle to validate that end?"

"I think it has," Kjoret admitted. "We have stopped the Veiled Heritance, Estre, and your brother. Naemon had always wanted to be a ruler, but as the Orrery proved, he was not fit to rule as you are." She pressed her lips to Ayrenn's temple. "I will never betray you, love. I have fought for you, and will gladly do so again, as many times as it takes." Kjoret wiped the remaining tears gently from Ayrenn's cheek and inched forward in the bed, encouraging them to lay down.

They laid together, one of Kjoret's arms comfortably under Ayrenn, whose head rested on Kjoret's shoulder. Her free hand found its way to Ayrenn's and interlaced their fingers together. Nuzzling into Kjoret's neck, Ayrenn murmured, "When I was in the Orrery, I saw things that appeared to be the future. A proud Aldmeri Dominion flag. A new empress. And you, Kjor, you were by my side."

"Only two enemies remain before that vision becomes a reality, King Emeric, and the Skald King. I will be with you the entire way."

"I love you, Kjor," Ayrenn finished, planting a kiss into the nape of Kjoret's neck.

"I love you too, Ayrenn. I will be at your side forever and always." Ayrenn snuggled closer and Kjoret let out a content sigh. She stayed awake until she was sure Ayrenn's breaths had slowed and that her body relaxed into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

Their footsteps were quieted by the foliage that padded the paved stone pathway. Birds squawked overhead, and insects hummed, adding to the chorus of sounds within the dense forest. Hand-in-hand, Ayrenn and Kjoret strolled alone together. Slightly over a week had gone by since Naemon's funeral. Royalty, councillors and guards alike provided Queen Ayrenn some space to allow her to mourn the loss of her brother. She made appearances and attended several meetings, but not nearly with the frequency that was normally expected. Ayrenn kept Kjoret around her at all times, though- her companion, her protector, her love. Kjoret's presence was comforting and reassuring. Without meetings keeping Ayrenn busy, the couple was able to spend large amounts of time in each other's company. Life seemed… _normal_ , Kjoret realized. They were able to cook together, spend an afternoon reading in Ayrenn's study, cuddle on the couch by the fireplace, or explore around Elden Root, as they did now.

As the pair continued north, Kjoret squeezed her hand. "I have something for you," she whispered into Ayrenn's ear, despite nobody being around to overhear. "Follow me."

Ayrenn quirked an eyebrow inquisitively but replied simply, "I'll follow you anywhere, love." Never letting go of Ayrenn's hand, Kjoret led them off the main road and between tall ferns and wide graht-oaks. She pushed branches and leaves aside for Ayrenn as they continued and entered into a clearing. The sound of running water filled the air, accompanied by the rumble of a waterfall at the head of the river. "This is beautiful, Kjor" Ayrenn murmured and gazed lovingly at her partner.

"Not as beautiful as you, love. I just wanted to take the most beautiful woman to a beautiful, private place." She pressed a kiss to Ayrenn's forehead. "Do you want to swim?"

"I'd like that," she grinned, "Mostly because I get to watch you undress."

"Then I won't keep you waiting," Kjoret replied, smirking. Finally letting go of Ayrenn's hand, she unbuckled her belt, letting it and her swords fall to the mossy ground. Metal boots were next, sliding off before being placed carefully next to the swords. Ayrenn stared, and Kjoret loved that needy look. She bit her lip playfully, maintained eye contact, and _slowly_ removed her leather guards and cuirass, teasing. Kjoret pulled her hair out of its bun and shook it out. She ran one hand through her curls, the other along her side, pretending to look herself over with a "Hmm."

Ayrenn couldn't take the teasing anymore. "Gods be good, Kjor. I thought you said you _wouldn't_ keep me waiting?" She made several steps forward, wanting to touch.

Kjoret toyed with her more, "Oh?" Her eyes flashed a mischievous look. "If you see something you like… you should come and get it!" Snickering, she broke into a sprint, leapt on top of a rock, and dove off into the water before Ayrenn could catch her.

With a sigh, Ayrenn unfastened her own armor. Due to the metal, the task was not as easy as it had been for Kjoret. Once she had finally stripped her armor and put it aside by the leathers, she jogged to the rock where Kjoret had been. Standing atop the rock, she glanced down at her lover, who was wading in the river below. Even from that distance, Ayrenn saw Kjoret lick her lips in response when she bit her lip and wiggled her hips. Kjoret could never mask her desire when Ayrenn teased her like that, and she took pride in knowing she was the reason behind the flush on her partner's cheeks. Headfirst, she dove gracefully off the cliff and into the water, surfacing directly in front of Kjoret. "You _naughty_ Nord," she pretended to chide, but still gifted a tender kiss.

"Better than a lusty Argonian," Kjoret returned.

Ayrenn laughed at the reference. "She wouldn't have the soft, warm skin that I love to touch," she reflected, cupping Kjoret's cheek and turning her head upward for another kiss. When they parted, she reached and tugged gently at Kjoret's hand, urging her to swim. Both were fond of swimming, Ayrenn had grown up playing in the ocean waves that lapped at Alinor's coast while Kjoret had learned to swim in the White River that bordered Windhelm.

Ayrenn pushed off the smoothed pebbles that coated the riverbed and dove beneath the rippling water. Kjoret followed close behind, chasing after the feet ahead of her that propelled water against her movements. She found a sizeable hidden rock, gave a strong push off its slick face, and managed to grab Ayrenn. The pair surfaced, giggling and sharing a smile. Kjoret took the opportunity to splash her companion and twisted away before Ayrenn could clear the water from her eyes and catch her. Their simple game of tag lasted for a time until they agreed to declare a truce and take a break. Kjoret came up behind her partner, who relaxed and floated on her back. She guided Ayrenn's head to rest against her shoulder and let her hands loosely hold her lover's sides. Kjoret walked and led Ayrenn around in slow circles. The gentle roar of falling water from the rock outcropping above them washed away their worries.

* * *

Once the water began to feel cold, Kjoret turned Ayrenn's body and placed one arm to support her back, and the other beneath her knees. She walked to the riverbank, carrying her lover bridal style. Ayrenn's fingertips felt the definition in Kjoret's arms, which had been toned through years of working the forge and adventuring. "My Queen…" Kjoret murmured as she set Ayrenn down on a soft, mossy spot beneath a graht-oak overlooking the river where they swam.

The Queen leaned back against the wide tree trunk and whispered back, "My hero." Kjoret blushed and pressed a hard kiss to Ayrenn's lips. She climbed on top, _needing_ to have more contact. The High Elf's creamy skin was warm, smooth, _flawless._ Kjoret nibbled the tip of a pointed ear, which always put a grin on her lover's face.

When she withdrew and sat up straight, Ayrenn tried to follow with a kiss, but Kjoret put two fingers to her lips to stop her. "Not yet, love. I'm going to make you feel so… _good_ \- and I want to _hear_ how good I am" she finished. A shiver ran up Ayrenn's spine. She _loved_ when Kjoret got needy.

"Do your worst, my naughty Nord," she taunted with a bite of her own lip, knowing it drove Kjoret wild. With a grunt of approval, Kjoret opened Ayrenn's legs and wrapped them around her waist. Ayrenn linked her arms around Kjoret's neck and gazed longingly at her lover. Kjoret pushed herself forward so their hips met and pinned Ayrenn between her and the tree. A groan escaped the High Elf as Kjoret gripped her waist and took a breast into her mouth. An expert tongue alternated from lapping and swirling at the hardened gem on the peak. Delicate elven fingers twined themselves in Kjoret's still-damp curls. Kjoret refused to neglect Ayrenn's other breast and switched to give it the same attention. A hand drifted upwards to where her mouth had previously been.

"You're delicious, love," Kjoret cooed and moved further up to kiss her neck. Teeth tantalizingly dragged against Ayrenn's exposed throat. "I want to _feel_ you, Renn." The hand that had remained on her lover's hip found its way between their legs. Her thumb applied pressure to Ayrenn's clit as Kjoret slid two fingers in right away. Ayrenn initially tensed and hissed in sudden pleasure at the insertion. "You like this?" she whispered huskily into a pointed ear.

"Kjor… _move_ ," Ayrenn insisted.

"As you command, m _y Queen_." Ayrenn shuddered and Kjoret pushed her hand deeper into her lover. She curled her fingers, massaging Ayrenn in a place she clearly enjoyed. A free hand tugged lightly at a nipple and Ayrenn's eyes squeezed shut from the pleasure. "Is this… _good?_ " Kjoret asked, keeping her strokes slow, teasing.

" _Kjor…_ " Ayrenn managed as she bucked her hips against Kjoret.

"Yes?" Kjoret played innocent. "What do you want, my Queen?"

"You… know… what I want!" Was the breathy response between pants.

"I want to hear you say it, Ayrenn," she replied, accenting the command with a strong stroke and twist within the Queen.

" _Fuck me, Kjor._ "

"That's it, love," Kjoret encouraged. Her thrusts into Ayrenn became more forceful. "Tell me what you want and it's yours." Ayrenn's eyes were half-lidded at this point. The lusty look in her gaze only motivated Kjoret more. She flicked at a nipple again and rolled it between two fingers. Ayrenn moaned. " _Yes, Renn_ ," Kjoret urged, "I love the way you sound." The whines and moans Ayrenn let out sang praises of Kjoret's actions. It was addicting.

"So… good. Please, Kjor, _please-_ " Kjoret couldn't help but smirk.. the Queen _needed_ and _begged_ for her. She fulfilled her lover's request. A deep thrust pushed inside Ayrenn and was complimented by a thumb-circle over her clit. Kjoret twisted her fingers and rotated her hand, hitting that perfect spot. Ayrenn tightly gripped the Nord's defined shoulders and cried out in ecstasy as she reached climax. Kjoret _finally_ rewarded Ayrenn with a passionate kiss and loved her exquisite taste.

They parted reluctantly, foreheads touching, breaths mixing. Kjoret shifted from between Ayrenn's legs and leaned against the wide graht-oak trunk. Then Kjoret guided Ayrenn to lay down and rest her head in her lap. Lovingly, she gazed down at her Queen and ran fingers through Ayrenn's blonde hair. "You're perfect, you know. I wish it could be like this all the time," the Nord mused.

Ayrenn let out a soft, longing sigh. "Someday. When the war is over… when my dream for the Dominion becomes a reality."

"Let's forge that reality."

"Two kings stand in our way still. I've been thinking lately about Cyrodiil."

"What about Cyrodiil, my love?" Kjoret asked gently, knowing Ayrenn didn't have fond memories from her last visit.

"Traveling there."

"What? Ayrenn… you… you don't have to personally take down Jorunn and Emeric. That's what your armies are sworn to do. Lead them, yes. But Renn, if something happened to you… you are the Queen of the Aldmeri Dominion."

"Exactly. I plan to travel there, rally the troops, and fight alongside them. That could be the motivation they need to push the tide in our favor. Don't forget that I am an experienced warrior, too, Kjor," Ayrenn explained.

Kjoret caressed Ayrenn's cheek. There was no convincing the Queen to do otherwise. "Then let me fight by your side."

"Isn't that what you are doing already?" Ayrenn teased.

"I… not completely. I mean I am now outwardly declaring my support for the Aldmeri Dominion."

"Kjor, you don't have to pledge your support just for me. I know you are in a tough position, having helped the Pact and King Jorunn in the past."

"I also ended the Planemeld. Don't forget that I defeated a Daedric Prince. I will no longer remain the unnamed hero of the Planemeld. I'll let my name be known. I have the scar to prove my actions and the remaining members of the Five Companions will support my claim."

Ayrenn seemed skeptical, "Where are you going with this, Kjor?"

"People know the Planemeld ended but don't know who the person responsible was. Ayrenn, revealing my presence to the public and pledging my life to you and the Aldmeri Dominion…"

"The Planemeld Hero and the Unforeseen Queen… fighting for the same cause… I like that." Ayrenn sat up, grinning and pulled Kjoret in for a kiss before she continued, "You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you." Kjoret gave her Queen a peck on the lips in return. She then pretended to declare in a formal tone, "I hereby pledge my sword and my life to the Aldmeri Dominion," Another kiss given to Ayrenn, "And to the Queen."

"I will have scribes prepare letters to be sent around our territories and to those of the other factions. I think knowing the Planemeld Hero is on our side will help recruitment and morale… and maybe it will give King Emeric and King Jorunn something to worry about," Ayrenn smirked. "Surely if you took down a Daedric Prince… a mortal being can't be too hard?" She joked and gave Kjoret a warm, passionate kiss. "Does this warrant a celebration?"

Kjoret's eyes lit up. "Ha, I would think so! Any ideas on how you want to celebrate?"

"Oh…" Ayrenn's voice trailed off playfully, "I have a few ideas on how we can spend the rest of the afternoon."


	10. Cyrodiil

Two horses walked side-by-side, Ayrenn's favorite white mare and a black stallion for Kjoret. Both were armored in Aldmeri Dominion garb. The stallion had on a yellow cloth with the symbol of the eagle. Steel balding covered its head and haunches. Ayrenn's majestic horse looked even more elegant. Balding made of silver covered the majority of the body and was accented on the edges with gold and a gilded eagle on each side. The Queen seemed to glow with radiance and Kjoret tried to stifle a smile from just looking at her.

"What is it, Kjor?" Ayrenn asked, noticing Kjoret's look.

"You," she replied, looking into those deep ocean eyes.

"You're sweet, love. I'm lucky to have you here," the Queen said and reached her arm across the distance between them. Kjoret met her hand briefly and received Ayrenn's loving squeeze before their hands returned to the reigns. "I don't have pleasant memories from Cyrodiil."

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" Kjoret asked gently. The last time it had come up in conversation, it was clear Ayrenn was still pained by the memory so Kjoret had changed the subject. Today though, the Queen was in a good mood, feeling empowered and boldened upon entering Cyrodiil with her entourage in tow.

Ayrenn nodded, "I told you about Abnur Tharn, yes?"

"Only slightly… he knew your true identity?"

A sigh. "Yes. I was able to hide with ease for all those years just by staying on the move… going where people would never expect me to go, never staying settled for too long. I should have known that members of the Elder Council would have been notified of my disappearance. When I was in the Imperial City I was curious, and perhaps… reckless."

"Shocking," Kjoret teased, trying to keep the mood lighthearted.

"I fought in the Arena a number of times and started a win streak against some of the best gladiators the Arena could offer. Training and learning swordsmanship from the Direnni paid off, but it also attracted attention. Tharn put the pieces of the rumors together and figured out who I was. After an Arena match, he had Imperial guards restrain me in the barracks. I was taken to some secretive dungeon that only he knew about."

Kjoret's eyes narrowed. "What could he have wanted from you? We both know that he does things benefitting his own interests. This was before the war and before you set your eyes on conquering Cyrodiil."

" _I_ may not have had plans to conquer yet, but he feared my father might. The White-Gold Tower was built by elves and is rightfully ours. Keeping me as a hostage gave Tharn an upper hand. Having me in his possession could quell any Altmer rebellions that would threaten his daughter Clivia's eventual reign."

"Did he… hurt you?"

Ayrenn was contemplative for a moment before carefully replying, "Not physically… but he tortured me in other… _daedric_ ways I suppose. He played mind games and twisted the reality that I was experiencing. It was hard to determine what was real or illusion. I was forced to complete tests that were rigged for my failure. All of the extensive torture wore me down and weakened me… I was lucky to have escaped."

"Renn, I'm so sorry. I'm familiar with the torture style and am appalled by it. I can't imagine experiencing it." Kjoret led her horse closer to Ayrenn's and placed her hand on her lover's shoulder comfortingly.

"It is in the past," Ayrenn said confidently. She put her own hand reassuringly on Kjoret's. "This time in Cyrodiil, I have you and an entire army by my side."

* * *

The camp was alive with music, laughter, and a mixture of voices. Yellow tents dotted the gently sloped landscape. Wooden fortifications surrounded the outermost edges, only interrupted by the occasional watchtower that provided a better view for lookouts. Braziers crackled and provided light as Magnus approached the horizon. A large pavilion stood at the head of the flattened yard which had been filled with benches. Within the pavilion was a table more ornate than the rest. Seated at the center was Ayrenn, with Kjoret to her right in the place of honor. Razum-dar sat to her left as the first in the Eyes of the Queen. The handful of advisors, personal royal guards, and highest-ranking battlereeves were also welcome to the Queen's table. Their food had been served first and brought to them specifically. Food at the war camp was noticeably less rich than what the party had been dining on back in the comforts of cities such as Elden Root or Skywatch, but a hearty meal had still been prepared for Ayrenn's visit. Several soldiers meandered into the yard, looking for open seats on the benches. Tarragon chicken, braised rabbit, and a wide variety of vegetables were served tonight. Cheap wine and ale were provided for the soldiers, the few caskets of higher-quality alcohol were kept for those who sat under the pavilion. Kjoret had been initially surprised when Ayrenn grabbed a metal mug of ale instead of her usual flute of wine. She cast the Queen a look, which Ayrenn returned with a smirk before quickly downing the mug's contents and reaching for another. _Oh, Ayrenn,_ Kjoret mused. Nobody had seemed to notice amongst all the clamor while other dishes were being served. Kjoret knew Ayrenn had done it jokingly to remind them of the mead-slamming incident years ago outside of Windhelm. _These are the things I love you for._ They shared a smile before Ayrenn got a more serious look on her face as she rose to her feet to address the camp.

"Fair day soldiers of the Aldmeri Dominion!" she greeted over the remaining voices and clank of plates being passed. The noise quieted down as the collection of elves, Khajiit and a handful of mankind individuals turned their attention to their Queen. "I am Queen Ayrenn Aldmeri. I had been touring the territories of the Dominion before arriving here in Cyrodiil. I plan to remain here for a period of time to oversee the progress that has been made in the war effort. I will lend my aid where I can in return for the hospitality you have provided for my entourage and myself. You have my gratitude, soldiers of the Dominion. Let us enjoy our meal!" She sat down, let out an exasperated sigh, and turned to Kjoret. "I've never been fond of giving speeches… something that is expected even though it seems like just theatrics to me."

"You'll be giving many more speeches when you rule all of Tamriel," Kjoret pointed out with a grin.

"I suppose you're right," Ayrenn laughed. "My cousin, Alwinarwe, serves as Proxy Queen for Summerset while I am away traveling. She is more of a traditionalist than I am. I'm sure she loves giving speeches to the people of Alinor. My people soak all that up- our heritage, history, traditions… and Alwin delivers," she finished, looking out over her troops.

"Renn," Kjoret began, "You do fine, your approach is just different. _You_ are revolutionizing the Dominion. _You_ are uniting people better than other rulers."

"I know, I just receive resistance every step of the way."

"Winning this war will show anyone who has doubts that your methods are effective. Tamriel is best when its people are united and not warring amongst themselves."

Ayrenn's look softened. "You always tell me what I need to hear, Kjor."

"I'm telling you the truth though."

Pleased, she replied, "I love you so much."

"Speaking of which-" Kjoret started, "What will your people think of… you know… us?"

A sigh. "Kjor, dearest, you worry about this too much. You have so much faith in me, you say winning this war will validate my absolute rule. Have faith in _us._ I believe winning the war will also shed my people of any doubts they may have regarding our relationship."

"But I'm a Nord. I am not a kinlady and haven't even descended from any royalty. A simple blacksmith's daughter. A commoner." Kjoret seemed strained. "You Altmer… family history is of utmost importance. And we can't even have children to continue the royal bloodline-"

"Kjor!" Ayrenn cut her off, but teased in a gentler tone, "Are you thinking of a future together?"

"...I, uh… just thinking about potential… _things,"_ Kjoret blushed a bright red.

"Ha! It's ok, love," Ayrenn squeezed Kjoret's hand. "I like thinking about the future too. As far as children go… Alwin is my cousin, so she still has royal blood. Being the traditionalist that she is, she will certainly marry a kinlord and have children. I adore and trust Alwin… she will make an excellent mother. I would be delighted if one of her eventual children inherit the throne."

Kjoret perked up, feeling relieved that she wasn't such a burden to Her Queen. "You've completely thought this through, haven't you?"

"You aren't the only one who has thoroughly planned for… _potential… things,"_ Ayrenn teased. "After dinner and once the camp is settled, we can have fun and you know… _go not make children."_ Kjoret almost snorted ale out her nose.

* * *

Kjoret yawned and slightly lifted Ayrenn's arm that had been wrapped around her all night. They had slept so close against each other that Kjoret had to almost peel herself from Ayrenn in order to roll over and face her. Sensing movement, Ayrenn reentered the waking world, opening her own blue eyes to meet Kjoret's and greeted sleepily, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, beautiful, _yourself,"_ Kjoret returned and playfully nudged her nose against Ayrenn's. She felt the smile as their lips met in a lazy kiss.

They parted slowly. Ayrenn pressed her forehead against Kjoret's before asking, "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," Kjoret said gratefully. Two bedrolls had been placed within the Queen's personal tent. They had simply laughed, knowing that they would certainly only be using one. "I used to get nightmares often actually… about Mannimarco and that feeling of dying. I'd wake myself up screaming and sweating. Since I've been with you, I haven't had any."

"Well, I'm glad I can provide a variety of… _services…_ between the sheets."

Kjoret tried and failed to keep a straight face. "You're terrible," she laughed.

"I recall you telling me something quite different last night." Kjoret had to silence Ayrenn with another, harder, kiss.

"What is on the itinerary today, my Queen?" Kjoret eventually asked.

"Hm, I told Raz that I would meet with him once we had awoken and prepared for the day. He will be accompanying me to a meeting with a handful of my top battlereeves that are present. They are to get me up to speed on the recent happenings in the war. Would you like to join me for the meeting?"

"It would be my honor."

"Kjor, love," Ayrenn pecked her on the lips, "By now you should know better than to be so humble and formal with me. Besides, I think meetings are something you are going to see a lot more of in your future." Kjoret grinned- she liked when Ayrenn talked about their future.

* * *

The pavilion was packed, the crowd of battlereeves, officers, and agents blocked any breeze that would have brought cooler air inside with it. Several helmets rested on a desk in the corner of the tent. A map of Tamriel was nailed to one of the wooden support posts. A polished wooden table occupied the center, a clearly well-used map of Cyrodiil spread out across its surface. Everyone who was in the tent rose to make room for Queen Ayrenn and stand at attention at her approach. Kjoret followed politely several steps behind and found a spot to stand near the entrance flaps.

"At ease," she commanded and took her spot around the table to look over the map. "Get me up to speed on recent enemy activities, please."

There was a silence that lasted a moment too long for comfort. A woman stepped forward, "Your Majesty, scouts this morning have delivered troublesome news," Battlereeve Sirilowe informed the Queen. Kjoret stood up a little straighter. She imagined the meeting would be rather dull, but now she was worried. "Covenant army movement has been spotted marching in this direction. Our camp has led several attacks over the past few months. We have targeted Covenant supply caravans to destroy resources, captured several of their scouts for interrogation, and other missions of a similar nature. We have reason to believe that they have discovered the location of this camp and are seeking revenge. It is a large force and they are about a two-days march away from this location."

Ayrenn's look was stern. "That leaves us only a day if we wish to engage them in battle and protect the camp. Do the rest of the soldiers in camp know?"

"No. We have not told them. The scouts who returned have been kept away from the rest of the troops in the event that they would share any information before we decided how to address the issue," Battlereeve Sirilowe explained.

"A wise decision. Let's weigh our options. We can prepare the troops this afternoon and start traveling north to meet the enemy. Or, knowing their movements in advance, we can retreat and relocate. However, this camp is clearly in a crucial spot that has access to caravan routes. The camp also serves as the first line of defense for the nearby Aldmeri Dominion Keeps." Queen Ayrenn pointed to Castle Roebeck and Castle Brindle, to the east and west, respectively. "I would hate to give up this location to the enemy."

Battlereeve Sirilowe continued, "I agree with your observations, my Queen. Although this isn't the only information our scouts returned with. King Emeric's entourage is confirmed to have been spotted traveling with that particular division. He, too, is in Cyrodiil, Your Majesty."

Ayrenn's jaw clenched, "Damn him!" She slammed an armored fist against the tabletop. Kjoret was startled by the demonstration of anger, which was incredibly rare. "Then we are left with no choice- we are forced to engage if the King accompanies them. If we are both present in Cyrodiil and he marches this way, I must battle him." She straightened herself after having been bent over the table to examine the map. "Prepare the troops. We set out tomorrow before dawn breaks."


	11. The Battle of Green Leaf Glade

Dawn had cracked hours before and Magnus now hung high in the grey sky. Queen Ayrenn rode tall on her heavily armored white mare. Traditional Aldmeri war braids had been tied into the mane and tail. Ayrenn's own royal blue armor had been cleaned and polished before they set out earlier that morning. The winged eagle crown accented her fierce look perfectly. She captivated her entire army as she led her horse up and down the frontlines. Kjoret sat on her own black stallion at the left flank of the rows of soldiers. Several battlereeves were mounted on warhorses beside her, the rest stayed on foot leading the legions they were tasked with. The air was tight with tension and anticipation. A low rumble could be heard from the distance, the sound of King Emeric's own large force quick approaching.

Kjoret was glad she had downed several mugs of mead from the supply wagon earlier while Ayrenn was away making final preparations and discussing strategy with the battlereeves. It helped take the edge off and kept her nerves at bay. She decided she wasn't afraid of fighting, she wasn't afraid of losing her life, having already experienced it once before. She was afraid of losing Ayrenn. A Queen on the battlefield would become a primary target. Most soldiers would desperately try to earn glory, honor, and bragging rights by slaying a faction leader. Kjoret did hang on to the hope that King Emeric's pride would actually benefit Ayrenn. Likely, he would prevent his soldiers from taking the Queen's life- so he could fight her himself. That situation could play to Ayrenn's favor, King Emeric was easily irritable and notably impatient and rude. Ayrenn had recalled to Kjoret once that Emeric had directly referred to her as 'An adolescent female.' Ever-patient Ayrenn had held her tongue, perhaps making her wiser and more respectable than the older King Emeric.

Ayrenn was equally as stubborn, though, despite Kjoret's pleas to stay by her side on the battlefield. Queen Ayrenn had reminded Kjoret that she was a warrior long before she became Queen. She could handle herself and was determined to slay the Daggerfall Covenant's King with her own sword. Kjoret had protested, but Ayrenn was impossible to convince otherwise. _If danger doesn't find her, she'll seek it out and invite it home for dinner,_ Naemon's voice echoed through Kjoret's head. Ayrenn, of course, understood Kjoret's worries, both of them were more concerned for the well-being of others before themselves.

The pair had shared a brief moment in the Queen's tent before the troops had departed from the camp. Kjoret had prepared a bowl of blue paints she had borrowed from some of the Bosmer that were present. She was surprised when Ayrenn entered the tent. The Queen had noticed Kjoret standing in front of a mirror with a paint bowl on the nearby desk. Dipping two fingers into the paint, Ayrenn let the excess drip back down, then marked each of Kjoret's cheeks with a vertical stripe of war paint which was customary amongst Nords. Silently, Kjoret wrapped a hand around the back of Ayrenn's neck and pressed their foreheads together. No words were needed to convey the bond they shared. They loved each other. They needed each other. Needed each other to remain safe.

Kjoret snapped back to reality when soldiers started to cheer. Queen Ayrenn had just finished up some motivational war speech. Kjoret had been too caught up in her own thoughts to have noticed. Ayrenn was the only motivation she needed. The sound of metal sliding against metal filled the air as Ayrenn's elegant sword was unsheathed. Pointing it toward the horizon where King Emeric's forces had crested over a hill, the Aldmeri Dominion's Queen led the charge.

* * *

The commotion surrounding Kjoret made it near impossible to concentrate on anything other than what was directly in front of her. She had long since dismounted her horse, finding it significantly safer to watch her own back without having it exposed as an easy target for archers. Staying mounted almost screamed, ' _Shoot me!_ ' and Kjoret knew remaining mounted while in her leather armor was a death wish. If she was going to die, this time, it would be on her own terms.

A crack of wood and steel punctured the air as a shield splintered from the impact of a greatsword. Kjoret couldn't see where the noise had originated from, or who had certainly just been killed. All that mattered was what was in front of her. A heavily armored Breton knight swung a maul downward, which Kjoret narrowly avoided. The weapon briefly got caught in the ground, softened by the hooves from the cavalry charge. Kneeling yet from the dodge roll, she let one of her swords fall to the ground and tightly gripped the remaining one in her dominant hand. A solid upward jab found its mark in the knight's breastplate where metal pieces were overlapped. The sword met little resistance as it slid between the steel plates and sunk deep into the man's chest. Pulling the Stalhrim free caused a mist of red to spray across Kjoret's face. Picking up the sword's twin, she rose to her feet and continued deeper into the fray.

The mess of colors, bodies, and weapons was a blur until Kjoret sprinted through into where a clearing had formed. Breaking through the barrier had caught the attention of a mage, likely another Breton. A sharp pain shot through Kjoret's chest. She couldn't control her movements as the lightning coursed through her veins. Her grip loosened on her swords as she seized up. Upon the spell's completion, Kjoret had only a fraction of a second to regain a sense of feeling and mobility in her legs. The mage cast a lightning ball from her staff. Kjoret anticipated it this time. As she spun away, she quickly drew her bow from off her back and released a well-placed arrow. Hands grasped at the neck wound, eyes went wide, and then blank as the mage collapsed.

A muscled Redguard man turned his gaze toward Kjoret. He wore loose cloth pants, flexible boots, and metal epaulets. A gold chain was the only thing covering his otherwise bare chest, which was typical of those who were trained in Leki's Blade and the ancient art of Yokudan swordsmanship. He carried two curved scimitars, which intrigued Kjoret. While not unheard of, few could successfully dual-wield weapons. Redguard swordsmanship was legendary, and one who knew their style and was able to perform with two swords was a threat. Bow still equipped, Kjoret let loose an arrow directed at the man, who effortlessly dodged. Gritting her teeth with frustration, she prepared her own two swords, reluctant to have to fight the Redguard in close-combat.

Calculating eyes watched her every move with anticipation. One of her swings was met by a scimitar and parried away. His other blade swung low, slicing across Kjoret's thigh. She let out a cry of pain and narrowly ducked out of the way before his first blade whirred overhead. Blood seeped through the cut in her leather guards. Their duel continued as a stalemate for a time; each blow being deflected, while the few cuts either made tended to be shallow. Kjoret realized she'd have to counter with battle wits when the right moment came. The Redguard made a predictable swing at her head, and again she ducked. This time she lowered into a squat and swung her leg out. Her metal boots connected with his unguarded shins, and he dropped to the ground. Kjoret got to her feet, stood over him, and kept him pinned under one of her feet. A swift slice across the neck sent him honorably to The Far Shores.

* * *

 _My blade is thirsty,_ Ayrenn thought smugly, satisfied at her ability to dispatch even a monstrous Orc warrior while staying mounted on her warhorse. Nothing had proved to be much of a challenge yet. Bretons were fair fighters both with swords and spells, but Altmer had a greater talent for magic. A combination of low swings from her sword hand and lightning spells from her left had terminated a number of Bretons easily enough. Redguards were predictable. Ayrenn herself had studied the ways of the Yokudan sword-singers. Being familiar with the dancing-like style allowed her to anticipate their attacks before they even happened. The Orcs were tougher. Tall, well-muscled, and nimble even in heavy armor, they proved more difficult to kill. Lightning could stun them just long enough for her to make a killing blow. King Emeric she was worried about. Cunning, experienced, and generally well-rounded, Queen Ayrenn wasn't sure what techniques he would bring with him.

When he appeared through the mob, both monarchs seemed to sense each other's presence. Eyes locked. Emeric wore shining steel plate armor with a Covenant-blue cape flowing behind him. He approached carrying his greatsword in only one hand. Confidently, Queen Ayrenn spurred her horse forward, ready to engage in the fight she had been waiting for.

Her first swing as she made a pass was cast easily aside by a defensive parry from the King. A different approach then. Summoning magicka from the pools she contained within her, Ayrenn sent a beam of electric blue lightning surging forward. Again, the King was defensive and caught the blow with his greatsword. He still was jolted from the impact, but the result was not what Queen Ayrenn had been hoping for.

Emeric was tricky and he was quick to find solutions even while in battle. At the moment, he was at a disadvantage, the Aldmeri Queen was mounted. She was faster, had the higher ground, and was more difficult to reach. This problem of his was solved at Ayrenn's next charge forward. As she swung, he dipped lower than he needed to. His greatsword thrust upward into the white mare's belly, the one area left unarmored. A sickening sound, a cross between a whinny and a scream escaped the beast as it was mortally wounded. It panicked and reared in an attempt to unhinge the blade. The momentum from the gallop, combined with the horse's twisted movements threw Ayrenn forward off the mare. A crunch of metal. Shaky breaths. Ragged gasps for air. A white flash of light as she winced in pain. Pain. So much pain.

* * *

A bestial sound tore Kjoret's attention away from the body she stood over. A terrible noise that gave her goosebumps, despite being drenched in sweat. The sound came from the bottom of the small hill where she stood. Running in that direction, Kjoret scanned the battlefield from her vantage point- just in time to see Queen Ayrenn thrown from her warhorse. She landed hard and tumbled, coming to rest on her back. Kjoret's blood ran cold. Or was it hot with anger? She couldn't tell with the storm of emotions raging inside of her. _Emeric! That bastard!_ Jaw clenched, she sprinted ahead to confront him. _Bastard. Bastard. Bastard!_

Kjoret went into an absolute frenzy upon reaching the King. Blows from her Stalhrim swords rained down upon him. She wasn't paying attention to her movements. She didn't care. All that mattered was slaying him. He smirked at her upon deflecting one of her attacks so masterfully that she was disarmed. The sword went scuttling to the side.

"The Nord traitor," he said coolly as they circled each other. "Or is 'Planemeld Hero' the title you prefer? I got word of you pledging yourself to Queen Ayrenn. Look at her now. Don't you regret swearing your life that adolescent?"

 _That was it._ Kjoret couldn't take any more of the King's taunts. She was enraged. Power _surged_ forward into her clenched fist where her sword had been. She hadn't felt so empowered since Akatosh had imbued her with divine energy to fight Molag Bal during the final moments of the Planemeld. White energy swirled around her fist. The temperature dropped around her. Cracks and pops emanated from the object forming in her hand. With a deft step forward, she launched it. The ice spear she had created punctured King Emeric's breastplate clean through. His body fell back, spear still protruding from his chest.

Silence. The battlefield went silent. Both sides had stopped fighting, seeing both of the rulers on the ground. Kjoret ran to Ayrenn's side and fell to her knees. "Ayrenn…?" she barely managed to choke out. Crystal blue eyes opened. The next thing she knew, Kjoret was falling- being pulled down on top of the Queen. Her heart flew as Ayrenn kept her arms linked around Kjoret's neck and kissed her hard, smiling all the while. "I thought you-"

"Died?" Ayrenn finished. "Kjor, do I _really_ need to remind you again that I was a warrior years before I returned for the crown? I've been thrown from a horse before." Her demeanor was playful, and Kjoret was relieved.

"You're… ok then?"

"The Eight have willed it so. Minor cuts and bruising I'm sure, nothing I haven't sustained in the past." Ayrenn couldn't hold back her grin and continued, "You just defeated the Daggerfall Covenant."

" _We_ defeated the Daggerfall Covenant." It was when Ayrenn brought her down for another passionate kiss that Kjoret realized the battlefield had erupted with cheers and applause.


	12. Healing Hands

The Queen was in a great mood, despite being injured from being bucked off her own mare. King Emeric was dead, his Daggerfall Covenant crumbling. Only one enemy remained, but now the Dominion had a significant upper hand. They had gained massive amounts of land that had belonged to the Covenant. The Pact was still forced to fight on two fronts, but the Dominion had them surrounded from the south and west.

Kjoret offered up her black stallion to the battered and bruised Aldmeri Dominion Queen. She was more than happy to walk with the rest of the soldiers to the camp. Ayrenn refused the offer… unless Kjoret agreed to share the horse with her as they rode back. The Queen gave a triumphant smirk when Kjoret helped her onto the stallion's back before mounting in front. Once the battlereeves had mounted their steeds and joined them at the front of the procession, the Dominion army set back towards their camp.

Hands on the stallion's reigns, Kjoret set a comfortable pace for the group. The remaining soldiers were exhausted, and the camp was several hours away yet. Ayrenn wrapped her arms weakly around Kjoret's waist. Leaning into her lover's back, she let her chin rest on the sturdy shoulder in front of her. "How do you feel, dearest?" Kjoret asked her.

"Delighted. We are one step closer to winning the war, thanks to you, love."

"I meant physically, but I am glad to hear that as well."

"I knew what you meant, I just thought the progress made today was more significant."

"Your wellbeing is still significant, _Your Majesty."_ Kjoret enjoyed the feel of Ayrenn's fists tightening around the front of her belt in slight, adorable, irritation. It was always amusing to remind the Queen of her royal status.

"I'm sore and aching," Ayrenn admitted. "Nothing major that a few restoration spells won't fix."

"I know a few spells, actually. My mother was the rare Nord who was skilled with magic," Kjoret explained. The Mage's Guild in Windhelm had some other Nord mages, but Kjoret's mother was likely the city's best healer. Not only did she know a wide variety of restoration spells, but she was familiar with alchemy as well. The combination of spellcasting and healing potions always helped injured warriors and hunters recover in a surprisingly short period of time.

"I remember your mother vaguely, yes."

"She's… passed now. Damn Akaviri."

"I'm sorry," Ayrenn offered. "I didn't mean to bring up something painful."

"You didn't know, it's alright. The invasion was several years ago, I've come to terms with it, I suppose."

"Is she the one that taught you to use magic?"

"Restoration spells, yes. I know a few basic ones. I'll see what I can do to help you once we get back to our tent." Kjoret was contemplative, "The destructive frost spells… I could summon some frost about my fingertips but that's it. What happened on the battlefield… I have no explanation for."

"You're telling me you've never conjured an ice spear before that?" Ayrenn asked, incredulous. "From what I could see, it was so fast- but it seemed natural to you!"

"I've never been able to do anything like that. I was so… _angry. Frightened_. I wasn't going to let him finish you. I felt a vigor I hadn't in a long time… since the Planemeld, actually. The Amulet of Kings helped me defeat Molag Bal. Varen Aquilarios sacrificed himself to perform a ritual, so I could receive a blessing from Akatosh."

" _Kjoret!"_ Ayrenn cut her off. "How is it you haven't told me all the details of your Planemeld experience?"

"I told you that I fought and defeated a Daedric Prince. I stopped Tamriel from getting sucked into Coldharbour. I was betrayed by Abnur Tharn… what could I be missing?"

"You were friends with the previous Emperor!"

"And I'm in head-over-heels in love with the next one," Kjoret cast Ayrenn a side glance, who swatted playfully at her stomach.

"What was that you were saying about Auri-El… or… Akatosh?"

Kjoret huffed in amusement. The vast amounts of names the gods were called by each pantheon could get confusing. She would have to start getting used to the Aldmeri terms. " _Auri-El_ imbued me with some of His divine power. It's His energy that gave me the ability to reasonably battle a Daedric Prince in the first place."

" _Kjor!"_ Ayrenn exclaimed again. "Do you know what that even means?!"

"I… have some divine energy within me now, yes. I'm assuming that is what I tapped into during-"

" _Divine energy in your blood, Kjor!"_ The Queen placed several kisses into Kjoret's neck. "You know, solely by that definition, you would _almost_ qualify as an Altmer. It's a shame you're missing the ears to complete the look." She threw her head back and laughed, amused. More kisses were given as she tightened her grip and hugged Kjoret from behind. "You only keep getting more amazing, my dearest love."

* * *

Kjoret's hands glowed a soft yellow as they ran over Ayrenn's body. Her skin was usually smooth and creamy, but at the moment it was covered in bruises and cuts. The Queen had _insisted_ she was fine, but Kjoret still helped wash the dirt and blood from her wounds. Ayrenn laid back against the stack of pillows Kjoret had made near the top of their bedroll. Determined to recall the restoration spells she had learned so long ago, Kjoret remained concentrated on the task at hand.

"Renn," she said sternly after Ayrenn had flinched under her touch. "I need you to stay still, you're more beat-up than you made it seem, love. Your ribs are bruised…" her voice trailed off as her hands moved along Ayrenn's sides. The deep blues and purples lightened into green as the bruises healed and finally disappeared, returning her skin to its normal golden hue. "That's the last of it, feel better?"

"Mm, yes. Thank you, dearest. I think I prefer you over the other healers in camp-" she abruptly pulled Kjoret on top of her. "Something about your touch," Ayrenn finished slyly. Her hands roamed underneath the plain shirt Kjoret had put on after cleaning blood and war paint off of herself. Slender elven fingers felt their way across Kjoret's stomach, feeling her tense beneath. "Can I add 'royal healer' to your list of duties as an Eye of the Queen?" she joked.

"I hardly work as an agent for you anymore, Ayrenn. I will do anything you ask and will lay my life down for you, but I do it out of love for you more so than the oath I swore."

"And if you didn't love me?"

"I would still uphold my oath," she whispered against Ayrenn's lips. "But I don't think I could bear _not_ loving you." Kjoret felt the grin Ayrenn wore as their lips met.

"Honeyed words," the Queen returned as she lifted the bottom of Kjoret's shirt up and over her arms, leaving her in just underwear.

" _True_ words, Renn." Kjoret snaked her hands behind Ayrenn to untie the strings of her bra. She tugged it aside and freed Ayrenn's breasts.

"Should I create a new position called the Heart of the Queen?"

"I thought I already held that position," Kjoret teased. Ayrenn again just smiled into their kiss. Kjoret's hands worked their way up from where they had rested at Ayrenn's waist and each fondled a breast. Their warm kisses grew longer, deeper- promising there was more to come. Ayrenn's own hands traveled in the opposite direction, moving down to grope at Kjoret's ass. The contact elicited a groan from Kjoret, who shifted forward in Ayrenn's lap and nipped along her jawline. She took the pointed tip of an ear in her mouth and bit hard, but playful. Ayrenn arched into her, gasping in both surprise and pleasure. Goosebumps raced up her spine when Kjoret's warm breath whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

It was Ayrenn's turn to groan when Kjoret turned her attention to a breast. She licked and sucked at the peak. Squeezing the other breast, she played with the hardened nipple between two fingers. Ayrenn's hands had begun to roam aimlessly across Kjoret's back, down her ribs, along her thighs-

She looked up, inquisitive when Kjoret's mouth and tongue stopped its ministrations. She wasn't left disappointed, however. Their lips crashed together in another passionate kiss. Tongues met, swiping and flicking against each other. Kjoret's free hand ventured beneath the underwear Ayrenn still wore- then between her legs, and with an encouraging nudge, she parted them. A finger shallowly dipped into her wetness, gentle and teasing. Kjoret traced the way up, feeling Ayrenn jerk as she rubbed over her clit. Palming Ayrenn's folds, she moved in circles, creating a tantalizing friction. Two fingers prodded at her entrance, Kjoret _finally_ giving the Queen what she wanted- what they _both_ wanted- after receiving a bite on her lower lip.

Their bodies pressed together, sweat mingling, the energy between them pulling like magnets. Kjoret let a throaty moan escape as fingernails dragged across her back. "That's it, love," she encouraged as her fingers worked Ayrenn's inner walls, spreading, twisting, massaging. Ayrenn's eyes were closed, mouth slightly agape as she panted. They moved together, Kjoret's inward thrusts matching Ayrenn's grinding hips- faster, harder.

She could _feel_ Ayrenn was close, her body taut like a bowstring. _But not yet._ Kjoret had more in store for her Queen. Ayrenn's lust-filled eyes opened to watch as Kjoret planted a kiss between her breasts. "Kjor…" she almost whined. Kjoret didn't reply or acknowledge that she had even heard. Simply, _slowly_ , she kissed her way down the Altmer's perfect body. A hand danced across Ayrenn's flat stomach. Kjoret finally met her half-lidded gaze once she had reached the junction between Ayrenn's legs, seemingly asking for permission to continue. She got her answer as she pulled Ayrenn's black underwear down her thighs using her teeth. Restless, Ayrenn wiggled and helped kick them off, giving Kjoret complete access.

One hand still had two fingers inside Ayrenn. The other, Kjoret reached up and met with her lover's. Fingers intertwined, she gave a reassuring squeeze and maintained eye contact as she gave a tentative lick. Ayrenn squeezed her eyes shut, a sudden, hot pleasure coursing through her veins. " _Kjor!_ " she managed to get out after a lengthy moan. Motivated by the breathy intonations of her name, Kjoret eagerly continued her work. She worshipped Ayrenn's body as if it were one of the Divines themselves. A third finger found its way within Ayrenn, taking her breath away.

"Look at me," Kjoret ordered.

"Mmnn," was the response she got.

" _Look at me_ , love," she insisted. Ayrenn fought the overwhelming pleasure that kept her eyes glued shut. Crystal blue eyes found Kjoret's as teeth were dragged over Ayrenn's clit. Hips bucked against her face, chasing after the desire that was so close. She licked, sucked, _lapped_ at the sensitive bud. A deep thrust inside Ayrenn found its mark, finally sending her over the edge. Her eyes and head rolled back, colors danced before her eyes. Jolts of pleasure made her blood tingle, prolonging her climax. A feeling of weightlessness hit. Thighs tightened around Kjoret, but she didn't mind. _She_ was doing this. It was _her_ name the Queen cried out, chest heaving.

Pleased with the quality of her work, Kjoret slowed her movements to coax Ayrenn back down from her orgasm. Smirking, she placed a final kiss between Ayrenn's legs before sliding up to lay alongside her lover. She twined their legs together, and rest her head on an elbow, giving Ayrenn time to regain her senses and catch her breath.

"Naughty Nord."

"You liked it."

Ayrenn grinned, "I'll have to endanger myself more often if this is the treatment I get. It's so _hot_ when you save my life, you know." She tucked several loose strands of brunette hair behind Kjoret's ear.

"Don't get any ideas." The couple laughed and shared a smile. Rearranging the pillows, Kjoret got comfortable. She pressed her forehead to Ayrenn's and wrapped a protective arm around her lover. She swore to save her life as many times as it took.


	13. Summerset

It had taken over a month for the Queen's entourage, along with the legion they had fought with in Cyrodiil, to march back the way they had come. The region where the battle had taken place was deep in what was now Aldmeri Dominion territory. A fresh group of honor guards had taken their posts at the castles, despite the area being known to be safe. Morale was high after the fall of the Daggerfall Covenant. Soldiers were excited to leave Cyrodiil and return home. The party had dwindled as they moved through Elsweyr and Valenwood. Groups of soldiers said their goodbyes in the cities where their families dwelled. Battlereeves agreed to continue on with Queen Ayrenn back to Summerset, where future war plans would be discussed.

Ayrenn had sent a letter to her cousin, Alwinarwe, before they set sail from the mainland. She sent her love to her favorite older cousin, the Proxy Queen she had personally selected to rule in her place. The Queen was excited to reunite with her cousin after an extended time away. A ball would be held upon their return, to celebrate her arrival and the victory in Cyrodiil. At the ball, Ayrenn planned to officially announce her new royal decree to the public. The long-closed borders of Summerset would be opened to people of all races. Defeating the Covenant had led some Bretons, Orcs, and Redguards to swear allegiance to the High Elf Queen. The Dominion was becoming increasingly diverse, and Ayrenn wished for all the people she ruled over to be welcomed.

In the final paragraph of her letter, to avoid it coming as a complete surprise, Ayrenn had also written about Kjoret. Their relationship was common knowledge amongst the entourage who had escorted Ayrenn the past few months. Citizens of _mainland_ Tamriel who hadn't known about the relationship before the Battle of Green Leaf Glade certainly knew about it now. Stories glorified the acts of the Queen and her Nord lover- the Planemeld Hero herself. Wild rumors spread, some believed the ghost of young and strong Varen Aquilarios had appeared, fighting beside Ayrenn and pronouncing her the future Empress. Some said the Nord was a legendary Dragonborn warrior who flew into battle on a dragon before slaying King Emeric with the power of Thu'um. The _heavily_ overexaggerated stories amused the couple and their entourage to no end. They would often share the latest rumors in the galley of The Prowler for a good laugh over a slew of drinks, as they did now.

Everyone was deep into their cups, Kjoret included. She sat in Ayrenn's lap, almost in tears she was laughing so hard at the song an _extremely_ drunk Captain Jimila was singing to the small crowd which had gathered.

" _The King looked at her with absolute scorn,_

 _But he sure didn't know she was Dragonborn._

 _She slayed him atop her beast of green,_

 _And declared her love for the Queen._

 _I was there when they met in Vulkhel Guard,_

 _And now the Nord fucks her hard!"_

Ayrenn's eyes went wide, cheeks flushing a deep, embarrassed crimson. Kjoret hooted with laughter along with the entire room as it went into an uproar. _I'm not drunk enough for this,_ Ayrenn mused to herself. She buried her face into Kjoret's back, wanting to wait out the awkwardness. _Only a sailor would be rowdy enough to speak to royalty like that..._ Not that she was offended, Ayrenn simply hadn't experienced such tomfoolery since her adventuring days. After becoming Queen, everyone acted overly formal… maybe she missed those days as a free, rebellious spirit. Kjoret twisted slightly in Ayrenn's lap. She lifted an arm and slung it around her lover's neck, bringing her in for a wet, drunken kiss. The equally intoxicated battlereeves and sailors whooped and clapped, playfully teasing the passionate couple. Ayrenn found she didn't mind- it was a nice change of pace compared to what they had seen recently. Kjoret was giddy and completely at ease, an energy that she shared with Ayrenn.

Giving Kjoret a peck along her jaw, Ayrenn suggested they call it a night and return to her bedchambers. "I think you've had enough, dear," she nudged Kjoret, got her to unsteadily stand up, and linked their arms.

"I'll… _never_ … have enough… _of you,_ " Kjoret drunkenly replied.

" _Drinks_ , Kjor. You've had enough to drink." She politely excused them for the evening. Kjoret leaned against her heavily. Ever-patient, Ayrenn slowly guided them further below deck to her private bedchambers.

* * *

Kjoret had fallen asleep almost as quickly as she hit the bed. It was late in the morning by the time Ayrenn decided to finally wake her. She groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Ayrenn sat at the foot of the bed, hand resting lovingly on Kjoret's leg.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine… tired," Kjoret stretched her arms as she sat up.

"Even after all you had to drink?"

"Renn. I'm a Nord."

"Really? I almost forgot," Ayrenn teased, earning an eye roll from Kjoret. "We're almost to Summerset, Kjor! We'll arrive at the docks outside of Alinor this afternoon." Kjoret could see the glint of delight in Ayrenn's eyes. It had been almost two years since she departed Summerset to begin her work elsewhere within the Dominion territories. Her evident excitement brought a smile to Kjoret's lips. "I'm _finally_ taking you home with me, I suppose."

Kjoret laughed, "How romantic. And I get to meet the family, too?"

"Alwinarwe, yes. I've told her about our relationship, so she will be expecting to meet you. Summerset is so reclusive I'm unsure of how much news they have heard from the mainland. Better for her to hear about us from my own letter than overheard in the courts."

"Will she be supportive?"

"Mm, yes. Alwin is well aware she and I are quite different. She's a traditionalist, but not as stubborn as most of my people on Summerset, mind you. Alwin is happy to see the Isles progress and grow. She is just more likely to acknowledge and follow Altmeri customs than yours truly," Ayrenn finished with a smirk.

Kjoret nipped playfully at Ayrenn's chin and captured her in a gentle kiss. "And what about the rest of the people on this secluded island of Summerset?"

Ayrenn sighed. "I'm expecting some resistance. The Altmer of Summerset tend to be the most stuck in our old ways," she admitted. "Our love is not at all traditional in the Altmer ways, but my people should honestly expect that out of me. I still respect our customs, and I think I have found reasonable solutions to any of the issues that may be brought to the table."

"I'm sorry that being in a relationship with me brings troubles with it, Ayrenn," she cast her gaze down to the bed covers.

Ayrenn tilted Kjoret's chin back up with two fingers. She leaned in and pressed a reassuring kiss to her lover's lips. "Loving you is easy, Kjor. I don't care what attachments it brings. Do you think I would be happy in an arranged marriage with some kinlord? No. The stars sculpted you for me… _I love you."_ Pulling Kjoret close, she gave her a warm, comforting hug.

"I love you too, Renn." Kjoret murmured into Ayrenn's shoulder, feeling better.

"Join your Queen for breakfast?" She smiled, offering a hand to Kjoret.

"How could I refuse, Your Majesty?" When Kjoret outstretched her hand, Ayrenn took it in her own and led them from the bedroom.

* * *

"Good morning, Your Majesty, Kjoret," the Breton woman greeted the couple upon entering the galley where the festivities had been held the night before. "Most of the crew has eaten already, in order to return to their duties, but I still have some food available," she handed each of them a plate and gestured to the various bowls and platters across the wooden counter.

"Thank you, Lonel, everything looks delicious as usual," the Queen complimented the chef, making her stand a little taller, filled with pride. Ayrenn returned a smile and glanced over at Kjoret, who was eying the food hungrily. Several pieces of toast, which had long-since cooled to room temperature, sat out. About half of a loaf of banana bread remained. Kjoret grabbed two pieces of toast while Ayrenn cut a slice of the banana bread for herself. A frying pan still contained sizzling oils that had cooked dried meat preserves. The pair each removed several bits of the salted meat along with a variety of fruits from the assortment in a nearby bowl. Satisfied, they took their seats across from one another on a bench. A carafe of hot seaflower tea rested on the table between them. Kjoret filled Ayrenn's cup before pouring some for herself.

"You High Elves have rules and courtesies for everything," Kjoret teased after Ayrenn had taken a cup and thanked her.

"You've seen nothing, love. Wait until we get to Summerset," when Kjoret's eyes widened, she continued, "I'll help you prepare for royal life, as will Alwinarwe. It has been some time since I've practiced _all_ of the court etiquettes."

There was a nervous laugh from Kjoret as she spread grape jelly across her toast. "Tell me about your palace, _Your Majesty._ "

"Oh, my humble abode? Truthfully it is far too extravagant for my tastes, and I think most of my royal predecessors would become restless dead if they heard me say that. The palace was of course built by architects who would settle for nothing but perfection."

"The Path to Alaxon?" Ayrenn broke into a smile upon Kjoret's recognition of the concept.

"You still have that book I gave to you?"

"Of course I do, it was a _royal gift,_ after all." An eye roll from the Queen. "I've been rereading it recently, in preparation for arriving on Summerset. What a shame it would be if the Monarch of the Throne of Alinor brought home a rude Nord," Kjoret jived playfully.

"I'll remind my people that saving their Queen's life certainly isn't rude," Ayrenn returned. Reaching across the table, she fed Kjoret a bite of her banana bread.

"There are my lovebirds!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Razum-dar approached and took a seat beside Ayrenn, Captain Jimila followed suit next to Kjoret. "This one cannot wait to get on solid ground. Raz has told the Captain many times that Khajiit are not meant to be sailors."

"This Khajiit makes a fine sailor! The best in the Queen's Royal Fleet," Captain Jimila announced. "Though this one must apologize, Your Majesty… for the raunchy song last night."

While she couldn't be certain underneath the fur, Ayrenn figured the Khajiit was blushing with embarrassment. Razum-dar must have reminded her of the celebration last night. "Captain, do not trouble yourself. I'm rather familiar with how sailors talk. We are guests on _your_ ship, as Captain, you set the rules," Ayrenn offered.

"You are far too kind, my Queen. Raz found this one after he noticed your room was empty. Jimila came and is happy to inform Her Majesty that the coast is within sight and the ship will arrive at the docks shortly."

"It has been a pleasure sailing with you, Captain. Thank you," Ayrenn allowed the Khajiit to take her leave and begin preparations to dock the ship. Kjoret had just finished the last sip of her tea when the Queen turned to address her. She wore a rare, broad smile. Resting a hand on top of Kjoret's, she gave a gentle squeeze, "Welcome to Summerset, my love."

* * *

Kjoret was more than happy to be on solid ground after spending a week on the Abecean Sea. Summerset's air was warm, but not uncomfortable. It was filled with the sound of waves lapping at the coastline and the aroma of blossoming trees and tropical flowers. Several dock workers had eagerly offered to help unload goods from aboard The Prowler. The Queen had graciously accepted, and it wasn't long before the entourage started up the paved road to Alinor.

Ayrenn, clearly overjoyed by finally setting foot in familiar territory, took Kjoret's hand in her own as they strolled along. Kjoret's heart surged, pleased with Ayrenn's willingness to be seen hand-in-hand with a Nord. The borders had been opened with her royal decree and since then, an influx of people arrived to see the idyllic paradise. The Isles saw a wider variety of races than it had seen ever before, yet Nords and the other races belonging to the Pact were still few and far between.

As they entered the limestone walls of the grand city, some looks were given in the direction of the couple, but Ayrenn either didn't notice or didn't care. Most reactions ended up being positive, however. Dominion guards held fists to their chests in salute. Commoners and nobles alike bowed their head to demonstrate respect for their long-gone Queen. A variety of uplifting comments were called out in recognition, "The Planemeld Hero!" "She saved our Queen!" "Fivefold venerations, conqueror!" Ayrenn glanced over to meet Kjoret's gaze and smiled, knowing that the Nord's tensions were eased by a generally positive reception.

Kjoret let Ayrenn guide her up a wide, curved stairway. The city had been built over rocky cliffs. Everything within was immaculate; sharp corners, elegant fountains, vibrantly colored trees, well-kept streets, a pristine river that waterfalled back towards the sea. White spires crowned the top of towering buildings that reached toward the heavens themselves. The crowds thinned as the entourage escaped the bustle of the city below. Beyond the local Mages Guild and up several more staircases, the tallest building in Alinor awaited them.

Guards stood at attention and were evenly spaced across the bridge that led to the Royal Palace's steps. Razum-dar took several brisk steps ahead to open the grand doors. "After you, Your Majesty," he said, allowing Queen Ayrenn to enter first. He dismissed the battlereeves and other escorts for the rest of the day, ensuring them that palace guards and a particularly handsome Khajiit would have the Queen's safety well in hand. After the Queen and Kjoret, he followed inside, the door clicking softly shut behind them.

Conversations between the bailiffs and nobles that occupied the main hall became hushed upon seeing the return of Queen Ayrenn. With Kjoret still in tow, Ayrenn strode toward the Royal Throne and the Proxy Queen.

"Dearest cousin!" Ayrenn greeted Alwinarwe. It was the first time she had let go of Kjoret's hand since leaving the Alinor docks. Lovingly, she embraced her older cousin, who had risen from her seat. The Proxy Queen shared the light blonde hair that apparently ran in the royal family. She was outfitted in a lavender dress sewn together with golden lace. A gold collar hung about her neck. A crown adorned with a pearl framed her slender face and complimented her pale eyes.

"Come to take back your throne a second time?" Alwinarwe asked.

"Alwin, you jest. I come to take back the burden that I left upon your shoulders," Ayrenn returned, placing a kiss on each of the Proxy Queen's cheeks.

"Thank the Divines." Her gaze flitted over to Kjoret, who stood respectively behind the royals while they reunited. "I take it you are Kjoret Snow-Smith, it is an honor to meet the hero the Queen speaks so highly of."

Kjoret blushed, not knowing which details Ayrenn had shared with her cousin. She received a side glance and a cocked eyebrow from her lover. "The honor is all mine, Your Majesty."

"Alwin, Kjor, why don't we continue in the Council Chambers in private?" Nobles had turned their gaze to watch the interaction between the royals, the Khajiit and the Nord. "Raz, join us, I would hate for you and Alwinarwe to not properly catch up." Razum-dar broke into a grin that only grew larger when the Proxy Queen forced a tight-lipped smile. "These two… haven't always seen eye-to-eye," Ayrenn explained, anticipating Kjoret's question. The staring nobles were seemingly shocked upon seeing the Queen work her hand into Kjoret's. Satisfied that she had rattled their Altmeri senses, Ayrenn led the small group back to the Council Chambers.


	14. For all the Stars in the Sky

Kjoret had missed the forge. The ring of a hammer on an anvil. Hissing water when a red-hot piece of metal was submerged. Heat on her face when the flames were billowed. Occasionally rolling her head and shoulders out to get rid of soreness. Snabazkur, the local blacksmith, had allowed her to use his forge after the two had met several weeks ago, drinking ale and discussing Orsinium.

Today's project was one she had been progressing for some time. It was small, but after making the general shape of the ring, all of Kjoret's attention was spent on small details. She removed the small pick from the flame after it started to glow. The pick was sharpened to a small, precise point and was used for detailing pieces of metal that had already been shaped. She held the ring steady in the clamps, her other hand directed the pick to its smooth surface. Gold melted easily, and she only had a brief second to make a swipe that left a line where the pick had touched the ring. Before the pick could make the line look sloppy by melting too much of the edges, the ring was submerged into cold water. It sizzled as it cooled and once removed, a fine line had been added to the ring's surface.

Snabazkur gave Kjoret a portion of his sales earnings since she had started making armor and weapons for his shop. There was increased demand for daggers and other small weapons that could be carried around easily. Reports of Daedric activity had begun circulating, and nobles especially were worried that a scamp or skaafin would appear in their house. Daggers were the obvious solution to the problem- they were easy to maneuver, and more importantly, easily concealed so nobles' attire would still look fashionable. All of the gold she had acquired went towards one thing: Stalhrim. The chunk she had bought was small and fit comfortably in her palm. It wasn't even enough to make a dagger, but it would still serve its purpose. Once the lines that decorated the ring were finished and had been polished, Kjoret would soften the Stalhrim and fill in the carvings.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Kjoret exhaled. Each small detail was stressful. She was confident in her skills, but the ring had to be _perfect_. Copious amounts of time had been spent and it would be disappointing to make an error at this point.

After several more hours of intricate detailing, Kjoret was satisfied with the progress she had made. Stalhrim fillings could be done the following day and the diamond placed in the hole that had been carved out. The only remaining task that would potentially prove difficult was getting Alwinarwe's permission.

* * *

"Ayrenn's meeting will surely finish before dinner. She can-" Alwinarwe started.

"I need to talk to _you_ about something," Kjoret replied.

"Me? Very well. Let's take a stroll through the gardens, shall we?"

"I would like that, Your Majesty."

Alwinarwe allowed Kjoret to walk beside her down the marble hallway that led to a private garden that had been built on a grand, secluded walkway that overlooked the city. It was filled with potted plants and ferns. Red, pink, and white saplings dotted the landscape, but were dwarfed by their older counterparts. Sunlight was filtered through the gently swaying leaves of these larger trees. Pebbles paved a pathway through the luscious vegetation. Once the pair reached the aged fountain at the center of the garden, the Proxy Queen gestured to a cushioned bench where the two could sit.

Alwinarwe tucked her dress neatly underneath her before sitting and crossing her legs politely at the ankles. "What did you want to talk to me about, Kjoret?"

"The future," Kjoret replied, taking a seat beside Ayrenn's proxy.

"The future? Go on."

"What do you think is in store for Summerset? Now that the borders are opened… what do you see Summerset's future containing?"

"I think we'll start seeing a lot more people like you… non-Altmer, if you will. The Isles are destined to become more diverse with my cousin's decree. That is- if these Daedric threats are quelled," Alwinarwe admitted, amused. "You stopped the Daedric problem on the mainland, I'm confident ours will be dealt with in time. Sooner rather than later, I pray."

"Some believe the Daedra have come as a result of the borders being opened to other races."

"I'm aware. Once the Daedra are dealt with, they'll see that the races can live together, even if some do happen to worship Daedric Princes. Summerset was built on Altmeri principles and will continue to remain as such. Ayrenn insists that our values will stay intact, our people just have to be accepting of our new visitors. Diversity strengthens the Dominion and encourages peace, she says."

"Do you think she will sit the Ruby Throne?" Kjoret questioned, watching some of the spray from the fountain as it blew away in the breeze.

"I sincerely hope so. She is the closest family I have. We have other cousins, but we aren't as close with them. Our families grew up together here in Alinor. We learned royal etiquette and Altmer history- subjects Ayrenn didn't enjoy as much as learning war strategies. Despite her… _unusual_... upbringing into adulthood, I think she has become a capable leader. Not all agree with her recklessness, but it might be the change Tamriel needs."

"Do you think she'll ever… settle?"

"Are we talking about the same Queen Ayrenn?" Alwinarwe joked.

"You don't think," Kjoret reached into the pouch at her waist, pulling out the completed ring, "She'll settle down for a life with me?" She finished.

The Proxy Queen's eyes widened, mouth agape. "You… you plan on proposing to her?! It's clear she cares deeply for you… the adoring looks she sneaks at meals, but… marriage, Kjoret? I heard you right, yes?"

Kjoret couldn't contain her smile, "Yes, Alwin. I want your blessing so I can take Ayrenn's hand in marriage."

Still speechless, Alwinarwe looked around at the garden and butterflies that danced about. "She's so… _reckless._ "

"As am I, but she has stabilized me. I have a sole purpose with my life, and that purpose is her. Ayrenn is the one for me."

"A marriage to a Nord, let alone an _unplanned_ marriage that hasn't been organized by matchmakers-" Alwinarwe's eyebrows scrunched as she thought. "It does sound like something Ayrenn would do." She sighed, "Very well, Kjoret. I give you my blessing to marry my cousin."

The Proxy Queen flinched when Kjoret flung her arms around her in a strong embrace. "Thank you, Alwin. I love Ayrenn. And I love you too now."

An amused, cocked eyebrow, "Didn't you before?"

Grinning, Kjoret replied, "Of course, Your Majesty."

* * *

"Clear your schedule the rest of the evening."

"Are you giving your Queen orders?" Ayrenn quipped jokingly.

"I am, Your Majesty," Kjoret returned.

"I have another meeting-"

"Alwinarwe will take your place. I already talked to her about it and she agreed."

Ayrenn's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What do you have planned, Kjor?"

"A night for just the two of us. A picnic. I prepared a meal for us, along with dessert. And I packed your favorite wine."

The Queen's face softened as she cupped Kjoret's cheeks in her hands. "Sounds romantic," she said, planting a kiss to her lover's lips.

Kjoret gazed into those ocean blue eyes, "I promise it will be. You've been kept so busy with the Daedra problem lately, I thought we could use some time to ourselves. Plus, I have something for you."

"Oh? Let's not waste any more time then, dearest."

* * *

Hand-in-hand, the couple walked down the multiple staircases and to the cobblestone streets that wound their way through the limestone buildings. At Kjoret's urging, Ayrenn put up an invisible magical barrier to protect them. The Veiled Heritance had long since been extinguished, but there were still remnants of those who didn't support the Queen. Casually, they strolled past the markets and continued north, towards The Golden Gryphon.

"You're not taking your lady out for just a cheap ale, are you?" Ayrenn teased.

"Would Her Majesty prefer that?" Kjoret replied, smirking. "No, you deserve so much more than a cheap ale, my love." She stopped them before they reached the door to the inn. "Here."

Ayrenn looked around, confused. "Kjor, I don't think I understand." Then she realized what Kjoret had gestured to. A Yokudan Charger was tied and saddled within the stables. The stallion was a charcoal grey that faded into a midnight black towards the hooves and muzzle. Silver spots speckled its coat. The markings matched the silver of the mane and tail, which had been braided into war locks that Ayrenn had liked on her previous horse.

"Do you like him?" Kjoret asked when Ayrenn hadn't initially said anything.

" _Kjoret!_ I _love_ him!" Ayrenn gasped. She wrapped her arms around Kjoret's neck and gave her a kiss.

Kjoret enjoyed their public display of affection and didn't want their kiss to end. When they broke, she said, "I'm sorry about your mare, Renn. I know you loved her, and she served you well."

"A Yokudan Charger… these are exotic and hard to come by, how did you-"

"Sarohanar, the stablemaster, he's always going on about how he sold both you and Alwinarwe horses. He was more than happy to cut a deal with me once I said that I was purchasing a horse for Her Majesty."

"That sounds like him. Gods, Kjor. I love it. I love _you_ ," Another kiss given to Kjoret, this one more passionate than the last. The world seemed to melt away around the pair. It didn't matter who happened to see- it was only the two of them in their own world together. When they parted, the couple shared a smile. "We'll have to think of a name!"

"We can think of names while he takes us to our picnic spot, love. I requested that Sarohanar saddle him in preparation for our outing tonight."

"So, you liked sharing a horse back in Cyrodiil?" Ayrenn teased.

"I like it whenever you have your arms around me, Renn. On horseback included."

"Then I won't keep you waiting, dear. Take us to this picturesque location you've been raving to me about. I'm looking forward to spending the evening with just the two of us."

* * *

"Hidertilime. Mosnmir. Estollithil-"

"Ayrenn? I'm going to have to stop you there. Some of these Altmeri names have too many syllables." There was an amused giggle from the Queen. She allowed herself to lean into Kjoret's back and rest her chin on a shoulder. Riding together on horseback was a simple act of intimacy. They became acutely aware of their bodies occasionally brushing from the sway of the Yokudan Charger. A closeness was shared whenever Ayrenn's arms reached around Kjoret's sides and her hands took their place beside Kjoret's on the reigns.

"Teymin?"

"That is finally something I can pronounce- I like it. Tey for short?"

"Sure, love." Ayrenn patted the side of the horse's neck. "Tey."

* * *

The rumbling from the ocean waves got clearer once the couple arrived at the lookout Kjoret had picked for a location. Sheltered in the rear by a rocky limestone cliff, the spot provided both privacy and an impressive view. Water and seafoam far below were dyed shades of orange and pink as Magnus slowly neared the horizon. A few herons snapped their heads into the water to catch fish. Seagulls circled above, searching for any coral crabs that became stranded from the tide.

Kjoret swung a leg over Teymin and dismounted. Turning back around, she reached up to grab Ayrenn's waist and ease her to the ground.

"I can dismount a horse myself, Kjor," Ayrenn teased, smiling all the while.

"If I remember right, the last time you 'dismounted' was with the help of King Emeric and that wasn't nearly as graceful," Kjoret returned. She cupped Ayrenn's face in her hands and brought her in for a kiss. "Just keeping Her Majesty safe, you understand." The Queen gave an eye roll and swatted at Kjoret's ass while she was turned away to unpack the bags from Teymin's saddle.

Kjoret had taken a forest green blanket from the palace and fanned it out over the rocks and patchy grass. From the other bag, she removed the food she had packed along with a bottle of Summerset cherry wine. She held two golden flutes between her fingers, popped the cork off the wine, and filled each glass. Ayrenn had sat down on the blanket, legs extended, and gestured for Kjoret to sit beside her. She held the wine flutes while Kjoret got settled and unwrapped the food.

A white cloth had kept a loaf of freshly baked bread still somewhat warm. Kjoret tore a piece off and dipped it into the cheese spread, which eagerly seeped into the bread's pores. She offered the first piece to Ayrenn, who ate it from her fingers.

Ayrenn hummed in approval. "Still warm," she commented.

"I've always thought that bread is best when it's fresh from the oven," Kjoret agreed, taking a piece for herself.

Kjoret's breath caught when Ayrenn leaned against her side. It still baffled her how such an extraordinary woman, a queen who surely could have anyone in her kingdom, would be in love with a simple, Nordic, blacksmith's daughter. Feeling Kjoret finally release a breath, Ayrenn cocked her head to glance up at her lover. "I'm glad we found some time to have to ourselves, Kjor."

"Me too, Renn. When the war is over, we'll have all the time on Nirn together."

"I look forward to that day," Ayrenn replied and slipped her hand into Kjoret's. They took turns feeding each other cheese bread and snowberries. Despite the increasingly gorgeous coastal sunset that surrounded them, the pair rarely peeled their eyes off of each other. Completely enamored, they drank up the sight of one another.

Ayrenn took two of Kjoret's fingers between her lips, sucking and swirling her tongue around them tantalizingly. Kjoret groaned, _wanting_. Satisfied with her lover's obvious desire, Ayrenn finished with a delicate peck to Kjoret's fingertips before capturing her lips in a kiss. She could taste the sweetness of snowberries and wine. Much to her lover's dismay, Ayrenn broke their kiss after a time. Mischievous and teasing as ever, she placed a guarana truffle between her teeth and looked expectantly at Kjoret. Taking the hint, Kjoret's lips once again met Ayrenn's while she bit the other half of the truffle. Enjoying the fruity filling that poured out of the center, the couple shared a smile as they each finished their halves.

"You make yourself irresistible, you know," Kjoret whispered, lovingly nudging Ayrenn's nose with her own. This time as they kissed, Ayrenn could taste the lingering sugar on Kjoret's tongue.

* * *

Breathless from a lengthy make-out session, Kjoret allowed herself to roll off of Ayrenn and prop her head up on an elbow. The Queen's silky blonde hair fell perfectly to reveal a pointed ear. Kjoret lazily traced the tip but was disappointed when Ayrenn sat up, out of reach. Ayrenn got to her feet and walked to the edge of the cliff, overlooking the ocean below. The water had calmed since earlier and reflected the countless stars in the evening sky.

"This is beautiful, Kjor. You picked a perfect location."

"I could have picked anywhere in Summerset. The entire island of High Elves and everything on it is perfect," Kjoret replied. She stood behind the love of her life, who gazed out at the sea. Her heart raced. Finally, she mustered up the courage to continue, "Ayrenn Arana Aldmeri," the Queen turned around at the proclamation of her full name. "Marry me?" Kjoret finished. Ayrenn's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief upon seeing the ring that Kjoret offered, knowing that she was serious.

Ayrenn's head swam. Emotion surged forward, threatening to overwhelm her. "Kjor… _yes_!" She flung her arms around the Nord, who seemed surprised that she had agreed. "For all the stars in the sky, _yes_ , Kjor. _Yes!_ " Kjoret's built up tension dissipated under the heated kiss Ayrenn presented her.

When their lips parted, Kjoret embraced her fiancée, holding her tight against her own body. "I love you so much, Renn," she murmured against Ayrenn's shoulder. "I want to spend all of my life with you." She loosened her hug while the Queen held out her left hand. Kjoret slid the ring she had toiled over onto Ayrenn's ring finger. She was pleased with how it fit her lover. How elegant it looked on her. Most of all, she loved that it was _her_ ring the Queen would now display on her hand.

"The ring… it's exquisite, Kjor."

"Forged it myself, love, a symbol for you, what you've accomplished… and for _us_."

She twisted the ring around, looking over all the details Kjoret had carved into its surface. A flawless diamond was set within a polished silver circle that exuded crisscrossed lines that mirrored those that decorated so many Altmer archways. On either side of the diamond were embossed eagle wings that had been carefully shaped from Stalhrim to match the proud symbol of the Dominion Ayrenn had established. The wings almost made the diamond look like it was ready to take flight. Ayrenn thought it was perfect- the gold, hints of silver, and a bit of that icy material that always reminded her of Kjoret. She squeezed her fiancée in another hug, " _Stars, I love you, Kjor._ "


	15. Starry-Eyed

"She's a Nord, Your Majesty-"

"Your two eyes certainly are keen for your age, Tilcalar." The aldarch was stunned by the Queen's sarcastic reply. Her patience for the man before her waned quickly with every word he continued to say. Word of Ayrenn's engagement spread quickly throughout Alinor, the rest of Summerset, and was surely traveling to Auridon and beyond by this point. Aldarch Tilcalar was a staunch opponent of the Queen's decree that opened Summerset's borders. Razum-dar had been looking into the man's dealings in Shimmerene amidst rumors of mistreating newcomers. When he traveled across the island to meet with Queen Ayrenn to complain specifically about her engagement, the circulating rumors appeared to have an increased merit. "Kjoret _is_ a Nord, how observant of you to take notice! Now, did you have any relevant concerns, or are we done here?"

"I only have the best interests of Summerset in mind, my Queen. The royal bloodline carries the blood of our creator, Auri-El, Himself. Only _mer_ hold within them His divine essence and are therefore capable enough to rule."

Kjoret shifted uncomfortably in the throne that sat beside Ayrenn's. The seat had been unoccupied for a time- since the passing of Ayrenn's mother, Tuinden, years prior. She hadn't spoken for the entirety of the meeting- her fiancée had been fiercely defending her against Tilcalar's verbal assault and had the matter well in hand. "Aldarch, do you know who sits beside me?" The Queen asked impatiently.

Tilcalar's eyes narrowed, and chose his answer carefully, "Your… _partner,_ " he began, not wanting to acknowledge the engagement. "Kjoret Snow-Smith. Nord. Planemeld Hero," he finished curtly.

"And how do you think she defeated a Daedric Prince to end the Planemeld?"

"How is that relevant, Your Majesty?"

"Answer my question."

"I don't know… fighting prowess I suppose."

"You are half-correct. It was _superb_ fighting prowess _and_ Divine energy gifted to her by Auri-El. He _personally_ bestowed a powerful blessing upon Kjoret, which is more than what you have to show for, Tilcalar. She may not be Altmer, nor does she contain any royal blood, but surely, she has more of the dragon god within her than the majority of the mer on Summerset can claim to have. Divine energy _directly_ given to her, as opposed to being diluted even through familial lineage," Ayrenn was notably irritated.

"Even so," the aldarch boldly started to argue again, "The two of you cannot have children. Are you so young and naïve that you would readily let the noble bloodline die out? You have grand plans for the future of Summerset and all of Tamriel… but leave no one to rule it after your reign?"

A polite clearing of a throat signaled Alwinarwe's entrance into the conversation. "Aldarch Tilcalar, have you forgotten so soon that I have served as Queen Ayrenn's Proxy? Let me remind you that we are cousins." Following a slow blink, her pale gaze settled coldly on the startled man. "Our fathers were brothers. I'm sure you knew that already since you seem _so_ knowledgeable about Altmeri history and lineage. I, too, share the royal bloodline that you are incredibly concerned about… surely I can have children?"

"M-my apologies," Tilcalar stammered, having not thought his entire argument through. He searched the floor frantically while he attempted to find another reason to illegitimize the union between the Altmer Queen and a Nord.

Queen Ayrenn spoke, having collected herself, "If you have no more concerns, you are dismissed, Tilcalar." The man clenched his jaw in frustration, but with nothing left to say, he turned on his heel and strode down the hallway. Loudly pushing the palace doors open, he left the royals alone in their court. Ayrenn cast an amused side-glance at her Proxy, standing to the right of her throne. "Dearest cousin, I had heard tales of how well-mannered and fair you always ruled… but how sharp your tongue seems to have gotten."

Alwinarwe cracked a rare smile, "I've spent too much time with you since your return."

Ayrenn rose from her seat and clasped her hands onto her cousin's shoulders. "Thank you, Alwin. I appreciate having your support. Tilcalar despises me… but did you see that look he gave when you scolded him? I don't think he was expecting us both to disagree with him." After giving Alwinarwe a loving hug, she held a hand out to Kjoret and gestured for her to join them.

Smiling, Kjoret intertwined her fingers between Ayrenn's. "'More divine energy than the Altmer of Summerset,' Ayrenn, _really_? We both know that isn't true."

Placing a kiss to Kjoret's lips, Ayrenn smirked, "Probably not. But Tilcalar doesn't need to know that."

* * *

Having emerged and dressed after her bath, Kjoret found Ayrenn lounging on the cushioned windowsill. A white silk gown loosely fit her form. She reclined against the wooden trim, an arm propped over a raised, bent knee. Soft blonde curls twisted in the warm evening breeze that drifted through the open window. Kjoret squeezed the remaining dampness from her hair and cast the towel aside. Her lover was perfectly framed by the windowsill. Ayrenn returned Kjoret's smile at her approach. Capturing her fiancée in a sweet, tender kiss, Kjoret took a seat opposite of Ayrenn.

"What were you humming just now?"

"The Star-Eyed Bride of Alinor… can't you hear the bard somewhere in the streets?" Kjoret cocked her head, searching for the song Ayrenn spoke of. Amidst the distant tumbling of waves upon the shore, another melody floated into the mix.

" _Eyes of polished amber, hair swept like a comet's tail_

 _Soul alight with love and joy 'neath pregnant golden sails_

 _My star-eyed bride of Alinor_

 _Lost in storm and spray_

 _My star-eyed bride of Alinor_

 _That cruel fate took away_

 _White swan feathers fluttered from her ivory bridal gown_

 _And unsung vows slipped from her lips, eager to be found_

 _My star-eyed bride of Alinor_

 _Gone beneath the waves_

 _My star-eyed bride of Alinor_

 _The sea became her grave…"_

"Renn… this is… such a _sad_ song though."

"Sad, but sweet." Her foot nudged Kjoret's, starting a game of footsie. "It's quite different than some of those brutish songs I recall from Skyrim," Ayrenn teased.

"Do you still sing often? There was that night around the campfire you joined in on 'Ragnar the Red.'"

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do, dear. Both of us drunk, you were singing- that was the night I finally admitted to myself that I had feelings for you…"

"We shared our first kiss that same night," Ayrenn blushed lightly with the resurfaced memory.

"Your voice must have wooed me."

"Hm," a quirked eyebrow gave away Ayrenn's intentions before she finished, "If I sing for you now, can I get another kiss?"

Kjoret sat up, reached under Ayrenn's bottom, and lifted her fiancée into her arms. "Care to find out?" Ayrenn straddled Kjoret, legs wrapped around her waist, fingers laced around behind her neck. Smirking, Kjoret took her time carrying Ayrenn back to their bed while her lover sang.

" _My star-eyed bride of Alinor_

 _She never made it home_

 _My star-eyed bride of Alinor_

 _Drowned in brine and foam_

 _The lightning crashed upon the sea, the wind howled within the swells_

 _I strained to reach her glistening hand, but into the depths she fell_

 _My star-eyed bride of Alinor_

 _Whose last words were my name_

 _My star eyed bride of Alinor_

 _I still weep from the shame…"_

Ayrenn's loving gaze never faltered, even when Kjoret laid her onto the bed. The Nord let some of her weight bring them together. Ayrenn's song was cut off by the gentle kiss gifted upon her lips. Lazily, Kjoret's fingers toyed with some blonde locks before she rolled off to Ayrenn's side.

"Your singing voice is even more beautiful than I remember."

"Sometime you will have to play the lute for me like you used to. I recall you playing for us that night."

Kjoret planted a kiss to her lover's forehead and pulled Ayrenn's body against her own. "As you wish, my star-eyed bride of Alinor."

* * *

A jolt from the opposite side of the bed awoke Kjoret. In the past, she had been plagued with nightmares of Mannimarco, but in those, she never found herself alive in Coldharbour. It was unusual, then, that Ayrenn was having a nightmare. Kjoret lifted the sheets between them and inched forward to fill the space herself before letting the covers fall back to rest. One of her hands slid slowly under Ayrenn's arm and wrapped around her chest, holding her close.

"Dearest?" Ayrenn's soft voice broke through the night silence.

"Oh, I didn't wake you when I moved, did I?" Kjoret asked, concerned.

"No, love. I woke myself up…" The Queen twisted and looked over her shoulder at Kjoret.

"Nightmare?"

"Kind of." Kjoret felt Ayrenn exhale a sigh.

"What about? Tell me about your dream."

"Ok… but only if you accompany me to the kitchen so I can grab something to eat too."

Kjoret grinned, "Agreed."

* * *

Side-by-side, the couple leisurely strolled down the marble hallway towards the kitchen. The walkway was dimly lit, most of the braziers having been reduced to embers or completely burnt out. Ayrenn's left hand was in Kjoret's, while her right hand spewed the occasional spell that relit the lights as they continued. One of the torches that had just been reignited went out with a sizzle and a puff of steam. Eyes narrowed in suspicion, Ayrenn turned her gaze to Kjoret in time to see the Nord's frost-tipped fingers return to her side.

"Adept with magic now, are we?" Ayrenn teased.

"I'm working on it… I still only can manipulate frost for destructive spells." Kjoret held her hand up in front of her again, hand tensed and fingers spread to allow for an ice trail to weave between them. "I'm getting more comfortable with magic, though."

Ayrenn saw the proud look Kjoret wore, "I'll teach you a few tricks sometime."

"Well then, I look forward to it," Kjoret returned as she held open the wooden door to the royal kitchen. Ayrenn nodded her thanks upon entering. As the door began to close, the narrow slit of light from the hallway grew slimmer, bathing the couple in temporary darkness. Again, Ayrenn cast a series of spells that lit the tea lights around the room. The polished mahogany cabinets and countertops reflected the dancing flames provided by the candles. Cyan bottles shimmered within the wine rack. Below a shelf supporting several stacks of plates were hooks where gilded mugs hung, arranged neatly into rows. On the opposite side of the plating area in the kitchen was the preparation area. Countertops there were noticeably more worn, donning shallow scratches left from chopping knives, cracks filled with impossible-to-get-out flour, and in some places, their wood dyed a shade of violet from berries.

"I'm not certain how much food is available in here," Ayrenn muttered, sounding disappointed. "The cooks stop by the marketplace each morning and cook everything fresh every day."

"You know, my mom used to make a simple drink for me sometimes when I couldn't sleep…" Kjoret started rummaging through cabinets and drawers, searching and removing several ingredients. "Cinnamon honey milk."

"I thought you Nords were ashamed to be caught drinking milk."

An eye roll escaped Kjoret before she continued, "Truthfully, I don't even know if the drink helped put me to sleep, or if it was just the feeling of being cared for by my mother." Kjoret found a jar of milk in an ice bucket kept cool with the use of a frost rune at the bottom. "Could I ask you a favor, love? Would you light the cooking fire?"

Ayrenn sparked the fire and tended to it until there was a healthy, warm flame. Kjoret approached with a pan, now filled with the mixture of milk, cinnamon, and honey. After several minutes, the milk had heated and began to foam. Removing the pan from the rod that held it above the cooking fire, Kjoret carefully poured the hot drink into two mugs and gestured for Ayrenn to sit at the tea table in the corner.

"Still want to hear about my dream?"

"Of course, dear. What is it that troubles you?"

Ayrenn fiddled with the handle of her mug and watched her own fingers move against the smooth surface. "The ongoing war, Kjor, it has to end."

"We'll see that it does."

"In my dream, we were fighting Jorunn. It was difficult to say which side was winning. Nords and Altmer alike collapsed into bloodied heaps. Crows already circled overhead, selecting their pickings. And the _smell_ , Stars, the smell of death, blood, sweat, and metal. It is all so… _real_. Also, it's strange because those are all things I am accustomed to. I've seen my share of battles, and I don't understand what about this particular one that bothers me." Ayrenn brought the mug to her lips and sipped the drink while searching Kjoret's gaze for answers.

"The upcoming battle is likely the most important fight you will have in your lifetime, Renn. A final offensive move that will end the war for good. All of Tamriel has been affected, so putting an end to it will be major." Kjoret placed her hand on top of Ayrenn's. "You'll be a hero and an empress, love."

"Or die trying."

"I'm not going to let that happen, Ayrenn. And we'll start by making sure you don't ride a horse into battle this time."

Ayrenn scoffed into the bottom of her mug as she finished her drink, amused. "I'm serious, Kjor."

"I am too, dear. I'm not leaving your side, and you aren't leaving mine. This time, we protect each other from the start."

"Kjor," Ayrenn leaned across the table to plant a delicate kiss on her lover's lips, "You always find humor and a silver lining in even the worst of situations. Thank you for easing my worries and for listening… I know it was just a dream, but it still has me worried."

"Life is too unpredictable and short to spend it worrying about everything, love. We will train and plan for the final battle against Jorunn… and give Her Majesty the empire she deserves."

"You're ridiculous, Kjor… _and I love you for it._ "

"I love you too, you milk-drinker."


	16. Peaks

The force of the impact against the stone wall was the only reason they broke their kiss. Panting, Kjoret hadn't fully grasped how possessive Ayrenn was that evening. There was hardly enough time to catch her breath before her mer lover greedily captured Kjoret's lips once again in a hard kiss.

Goosebumps rose on her skin, following the upward trail Ayrenn's hands traced along Kjoret's sides. Swift hands moved from along her ribs to her triceps, grasping firmly and raising both of Kjoret's hands above her head. One of Ayrenn's hands stopped its journey upward once it trapped Kjoret's wrists, still raised, against the wall.

"Renn…" Kjoret murmured breathlessly. Desire burned within Ayrenn's ocean eyes. Normally there was a soft tenderness to her gaze during moments of intimacy. Tonight's look was fierce, dominant, _wanting._

Ayrenn's free hand fell back to Kjoret's hip, tugging impatiently at the bottom of the white shirt she wore. "Take it off. _Now_ ," Ayrenn growled. While not nervous about being undressed around Ayrenn, the muscles in Kjoret's abdomen still tightened in response when the hem of the shirt was pulled over her head. Ayrenn's hand reclaimed Kjoret's wrists, pinning them against the wall once the shirt was out of the way. Her free hand returned to Kjoret's right hip, thumbs circling over the bone. The dip and curve around her hipbone had always been a sensitive spot — Kjoret's wrists twisting in Ayrenn's grip.

Kjoret shifted her weight, attempting to reground herself as she felt her control slip. Ayrenn took the opportunity to push one of her knees between Kjoret's legs, spreading them slightly. The hand that had been moving across Kjoret's hip changed its course to down her stomach and between her thighs, applying a delicious pressure to Kjoret's heat. Even through the thick leather pants, Ayrenn could feel the tensed quad muscles squeezing her hand — reminding herself that in time, those same thighs would instead be squeezing her head…

"You're being a tease, love," Kjoret said, smirking when piercing blue eyes snapped up to meet her own.

Releasing both the grip on Kjoret's wrists and between her legs, Ayrenn instead began groping at Kjoret's breasts. "You like it," Ayrenn returned, having taken notice of Kjoret's raised body temperature and slightly heaving chest. While Ayrenn was eager to reach her goal, she knew taking it torturously slow and making Kjoret wait, maybe even beg, would make it all worth it.

She tugged at the front of Kjoret's bra, the clasps and ties coming undone and the bra falling haphazardly to the marble floor. Her hands were easily filled with Kjoret's soft breasts. They were one of the most sensitive places, always responding readily to even the faintest ghost of a touch. Running her thumbs over Kjoret's nipples, Ayrenn was pleased to feel them tighten. Leaning down, she took the top of one into her mouth, circling around it with her tongue, but avoiding the hardened nub that Kjoret so desperately needed her to touch. A brief tug on the opposite nipple elicited a groan from Kjoret, which turned into a cry of pleasure when Ayrenn finally flicked across the sensitive gem. Letting her teeth drag across the nipple before removing her mouth and standing up, Ayrenn gestured to their bed. "Do you trust me?"

"With my everything," Kjoret answered, her interest piqued by whatever Ayrenn was hinting at wanting to try. The response itself was enough to make Ayrenn throb, but tonight all she craved was hearing her name ringing off the walls.

Spinning Kjoret away from the wall, she roughly pushed the Nord to the bed. Kjoret laid back, hands over her head, eagerly waiting for Ayrenn to make her next move. Standing at the foot of the bed, Ayrenn maintained eye contact while she undid the tie on the sash that held her emerald dress closed. Kjoret watched adoringly as the dress slipped from her lover's shoulders and joined the rest of the clothing they had shed on the floor. Sash still in hand, Ayrenn moved to straddle Kjoret. She untwisted any folds in the ribbon-like sash before sliding it underneath Kjoret's wrists. Wrapping it once around each wrist, she raised both ends to one of the mahogany bedposts and tied them together in a knot.

"You're still ok with this?" Ayrenn checked. It was something the couple had discussed before. Both were comfortable with experimenting with new techniques in the bedroom, so long as if it ever got uncomfortable, they would let the other know and they could switch to a more familiar situation.

"I get a perfect view here, I'm more than ok with this," Kjoret barely managed straight-faced with Ayrenn's breasts tantalizingly in front of her.

"I could leave you tied up, you know," Ayrenn playfully retorted, removing herself from straddling Kjoret's hips, pulling the remaining articles of clothing — pants and underwear, off as she slid down between Kjoret's legs.

Ayrenn lowered her head to the junction, spreading her palm across Kjoret's shaved sex. Another thing that they had talked about — Kjoret one night had asked if all Altmer were perfectly shaved, to which Ayrenn jokingly replied that while she cared for her subjects, she didn't care to learn the private details of every Summerset citizen's preferences. Yet she did disclose that, save for perhaps some Hulkynds, it was safe to say the High Elves preferred hairless.

Her warm tongue made a tentative pass by Kjoret's heat. Ayrenn loved the way she tasted, some mix of salty and sweet, already made wet from earlier teasing. Another sweep through Kjoret's folds caused her hips to jerk. Ayrenn's tongue dipped inside, seeking to taste more of the unique flavor. Her hands found their way beneath Kjoret's ass, gripping, feeling her flex, wanting to spank her — later.

Ayrenn angled one arm under one of Kjoret's thighs and lifted the leg onto her shoulder. Parting Kjoret's legs in such a way granted her unrestricted access to the most intimate of areas. Ayrenn hummed happily into her lover as she was given more sweetness to lap up. She loved giving pleasure like this as much as she did receiving it. Oftentimes, Kjoret was too focused on providing for Ayrenn, and rarely offered the opportunity for the Queen reciprocate. There was no doubt that though maybe not as practiced as Kjoret, Ayrenn was equally as skillful, as Kjoret's arousal clearly demonstrated. Flattening her tongue and taking a broad sweep, Ayrenn felt the sensitive nub swell and thicken. Understanding that was a good sign, she sucked on her lover's clit, taking pleasure in the moan that escaped Kjoret. A finger easily slid inside, requiring Ayrenn to tighten her grip around Kjoret's thigh to hold her still. It found wetness before being removed with a whine from Kjoret.

"Babe," Kjoret gasped, shuddering when Ayrenn looked up between her legs while continuing her ministrations. She was unable to formulate the rest of her sentence. How badly she wanted to bury her hands in Ayrenn's blonde locks and ride her face to completion…

Ayrenn smirked into Kjoret's sex and planted a final kiss before sitting up. Continuing like this wouldn't have Kjoret lasting for much longer, and she wanted to be in complete control of Kjoret's release. Withdrawing her finger, Ayrenn roughly rolled Kjoret over to her stomach. "Up. On your knees for your Queen," she commanded, bringing her hand harshly down upon Kjoret's ass. Kjoret obeyed, bringing herself onto her knees, keeping them spread so Ayrenn could still access her depths. Her hands were in a folded prayer position in front of her, still tied to the bedpost.

Ayrenn bent over Kjoret, allowing her own erect nipples to graze Kjoret's back teasingly. The Nord could feel Ayrenn's hot breath as her lover's teeth bit down on the top of her left ear. She let out a breathless cry when Ayrenn tweaked her nipple between two fingers. The hand continued south, once again burying itself between Kjoret's legs. Three fingers, soaked in wetness, thrust inside. " _Please!_ " Kjoret choked out, desperately needing release. Motivated by having the Nord reduced to helpless begging, Ayrenn worked up to a relentless pace. Powerful thrusts were complimented by strong swirls across her clit. Curled fingers repeatedly hit the sweet spot within Kjoret.

Ayrenn could feel the inner walls tightening, so close to orgasm, and she wanted to feel Kjoret crumble under her. With a grunt, she pushed her own hips down against Kjoret's ass, sinking her three digits further in. Combined with a bite to Kjoret's shoulder, the added pressure sent her lover into a spiraling, blissful explosion of pleasure. Ayrenn's name fell from Kjoret's lips over and over, until she was hoarse and out of breath.

Kjoret was limp beneath Ayrenn, exhausted from the particularly powerful orgasm. The queen rolled to the side but missed the warmth she had felt between their skin. Reaching upward, she undid the silk sash that had bound Kjoret's wrists. Sighing, Kjoret turned on her side to face her fiancée. Cupping the Altmer's face in her hands, Kjoret placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I love you."

"I know."


	17. True North

A dusting of snowflakes had found its way into Ayrenn's blonde hair, making it look even lighter than it naturally was. After over a month at sea, her fleet had sailed north into the Sea of Ghosts, landing and setting up camp southeast of Winterhold. The camp had grown to a significant size as additional forces arrived from High Rock. With mountains surrounding them from the south and western fronts, they had been fairly well protected from the harsh Skyrim elements, save for the winter gales that would occasionally blow in from the sea.

"You summoned me, Your Majesty?" A voice called from outside the flaps of Ayrenn's tent.

"Enter," she commanded, before a heavily armored Breton strode inside. Several braziers were lit, keeping the tent both warm and well lit. The reflection of flames danced across the polished surface of the man's Dwarven armor as he approached, removing his helm to face his new queen. Ayrenn stood to greet him, never having been fond of demonstrating her power over her subjects by remaining seated when addressing them. The display of equality came as a surprise to the Breton, who was not used to such treatment when he had served under the late King Emeric.

"Captain Dalastian Brimel, at your service, My Queen," the man said, nodding his head in respectful acknowledgment. "Simply Dalastian is fine… I'm no longer sure of my rank since the dissolution of the Lion Guard. No matter, my loyalty falls to High Rock, to which now you are her ruler. I serve you, My Queen."

"Dalastian, a pleasure to meet you. I understand our races have only recently become allied, but I hope it is not too soon to call upon your aid. Kjoret will explain."

Kjoret stood taller than Dalastian when she rose from the desk where she had been sketching the mountain passages on a map of the region. "Welcome to Skyrim, Dalastian. My people are a hardy, stubborn type, and if we want to finish this war, there are customs we plan to follow. We hope that following traditions will make the transfer of power to Ayrenn smooth. Nords have already changed rulers too soon for our liking, and some still distrust elves…" She turned to Ayrenn, "I mean no offense, you know how Nords are."

"I do," Ayrenn responded, a hidden tease that only Kjoret had picked up on… at least, if Dalastian had noticed, his posture and demeanor didn't show it.

"Nord warriors have a tradition," Kjoret continued, "We will essentially be offering the Skald-King one last chance to bend the knee to Queen Ayrenn and recognize her as Tamriel's ruler, or to die fighting."

Dalastian appeared thoughtful, "So I will be delivering terms of surrender?"

"In a sense. You need not bring anything with you but Queen Ayrenn's sword. The warriors' tradition includes sending one's weapon to the opponent. Keeping the weapon is a gesture of submission. If the sword is returned, however, Jorunn would be refusing to bend the knee. It would be dishonorable to face an enemy in battle with such an advantage as keeping their weapon. In essence, it is a Nordic honor custom done before major battles in war."

"I understand," the Breton knight affirmed. "One question, if I may, Your Majesty… why have you chosen me to bear your sword?"

It was a good question, one that Kjoret had wondered herself, as she had expected to be the one chosen. Ayrenn answered, "I hope to remind Jorunn that the last alliance leader who faced me is dead, and I now control what had been his lands and his army. Frankly, sending a high-ranking member of Emeric's personal Lion Guard should get the message across." Not that Ayrenn ever preferred subtlety, but this was a bold strategy that was sure to rile up some of Jorunn's forces, yet at the same time, respected Nord tradition. It was an action that showed Ayrenn's beliefs as future empress, she would rule with both authority and tolerance, having all of Tamriel's people as her own.

Ayrenn unsheathed her sword from its scabbard, briefly admiring her own reflection in its polished surface. It felt odd to part with it, as she saw her sword as an extension of herself, particularly when she fought. Elegant, agile, enduring— her eyes finally flitted away from the eagle-winged crossbar and instead to Dalastian. "A finely crafted sword, Your Majesty," he commented when the queen placed it in his hands. The knight tested the grip around the hilt, seemingly satisfied by the sword's weight. "So nice that maybe Jorunn won't want to return it."

Queen Ayrenn smiled at the light jest, "One can hope."

* * *

"We had the advantage… _have_ the advantage!" Ayrenn grumbled as she paced within the tent. Her sword had been haphazardly cast aside, firelight catching on the blade.

"It's an honor thing, Renn," Kjoret offered, sitting on the corner of Ayrenn's desk, watching her move about.

"We have superior numbers, probably the largest fleet Tamriel has seen in years… lives are going to be lost on both sides. Casualties are a part of war, I know, but to throw them away when there is an alternative! Bastard!"

"Ayrenn," Kjoret cut into the queen's rant, "Be sensible. Now consider: Imperial City, White-Gold Tower, and the throne to _all_ of Tamriel are on the line. It may be asking too much of someone who has a chance, however slim, at ruling Tamriel to give those up. Jorunn can either ascend to Emperor or die in the attempt. Is death on the battlefield not preferable to having to live amongst the people who fought for you before you surrendered? His supporters would loathe him… the deaths that were lost in his war would mean nothing." When Ayrenn remained quiet, she continued, "Would you not do the same thing if the positions were reversed?"

Ayrenn's jaw clenched, visibly frustrated by the thought. "I— I don't know."

"Renn, when have you ever feared death?" Kjoret offered, "We both know you tend to be reckless and impulsive in battle. Despite how much it worries me every time, I cannot deny that your courage and fearlessness have gotten you far. A similar strategy has also gotten Jorunn this far. He won't give up now, regardless of the odds. His choice is just that… _his_ choice. There's nothing more you can do other than prepare yourself and rally the troops." Ayrenn had long since ceased her pacing, now standing before Kjoret, listening. Kjoret reached out and cupped her queen's cheek, "We'll finish this."

* * *

One could hardly tell that Magnus had risen into the sky several hours ago. The sky remained grey, still thick with clouds that had freshened the ground with a light powder of flurries the previous night. Most of the landscape was covered with untouched snow, save for the footprints of elk or rabbits. The road towards Windhelm, however, was clear of snow, having been well-traveled on by traders and scouts from the city.

As the stone walls of Windhelm came into view, a horn rang out from a watchtower. More distant horns joined in the chorus as the message was passed along, alerting the entire city of the approaching army. It was no secret that Ayrenn's forces had moved into position for the attack, her naval forces entered the White River, with additional ships having already blockaded the bay leading into the Sea of Ghosts and making their presence known.

A single rider on a white steed cantered toward the Dominion forces. He crossed Windhelm's arched bridge alone but displayed an Ebonheart Pact dragon on the banner he carried in one hand. At the approach of the messenger, Ayrenn raised her hand in a closed fist, signaling for the march of her troops to halt.

"Dalastian!" She called out, "I have need of you once again. Since you served as my emissary previously, I'll have you go and see what this messenger wants."

There was a nod from the knight, and though his voice sounded as if it came from a tin can, "Yes, Your Majesty," could be heard despite the thick helmet Dalastian wore. The Breton jogged ahead to meet the rider from Windhelm. The meeting between the two men was too far ahead of Queen Ayrenn and her forces to pick up on anything being said. Gestures from this distance were unclear and provided no hints either. Several minutes passed before Dalastian returned. Any of Ayrenn's hopes of a last-minute surrender from Jorunn were dashed at a single glance of the expression on Dalastian's face.

"What does the Skald-King want?" Ayrenn asked flatly.

"To battle, Your Majesty. To battle you, and you alone."

"A duel?"

"Correct. He wishes to spare the lives of many today by having a duel within the Palace courtyard to settle who will sit the Ruby Throne within the White-Gold Tower," Dalastian explained.

Kjoret's head whipped around to look at her queen… her fiancée. Ayrenn didn't flinch or return the look, simply replying to the Breton, "Return to the messenger and say I accept Jorunn's challenge."

"Ayrenn!" Kjoret called out. Ayrenn's eyes flashed with an intensity that Kjoret had rarely seen before. "At least send me to be your champion. I'll fight in your stead."

 _Was she upset about the public informality? No…_ Kjoret worried. The fury seething behind Ayrenn's glare faded as she spoke. "The bastard won't give this up. With the odds stacked up against him, he still seeks to win in whatever way he can." Kjoret was relieved the anger had not been directed at her. "The best opportunity Jorunn has now is a one-on-one match. He knows our forces would decimate both him and the city. Does he think he can do this and still come out on top? Allow me to show him that no matter how he plays this out that _I. Will. Win._ "

* * *

The small party Ayrenn had handpicked marched forward through Windhelm, led by the messenger Jorunn had sent. Several additional guards who had been stationed at the gates joined, surrounding the queen's entourage. The group consisted of Kjoret, Eyes of the Queen Razum-dar and Cariel, Dalastian as a healer, and several of her top Battlereeves. They were along to serve as the Aldmeri Dominion's witnesses to the duel. The amount of Pact witnesses was restricted as well, despite many citizens wanting to be let into the Palace of Kings to observe.

"Dalastian," Queen Ayrenn began in a lowered voice, "Is it possible to place a ward around the group until we get to the Palace? I want to arrive without incident. I'd rather settle this myself fairly than have some archer attempt a snipe from the rooftops."

"Yes, Your Majesty." There was a swirl of his staff and a flash of golden light. "The ward is in place, My Queen."

"This one and Cariel are scouting even as we walk, Your Majesty," Razum-dar assured her. "Nothing suspicious to report."

"Understood, thank you, Raz," Ayrenn acknowledged.

It had been some time since Kjoret had stepped foot in her hometown… not since the Akaviri. Not since the city had been sacked. Not since her mother… Kjoret tried to snap out of the negative thoughts. The city had rebuilt considerably, someone new to Windhelm would likely never know that it had been obliterated a decade prior. Her home had been patched up by her father… but it was in one of the back neighborhoods of the city, out of sight from their current path. She would have to visit him. While Kjoret had written occasional letters, she was sure Reggvar would be overjoyed to see her… although her letters failed to mention anything whatsoever about Queen Ayrenn. _An issue to deal with later_ , Kjoret figured. _Face Jorunn first, Reggvar later._

Between two immense braziers were a set of even more impressively massive wooden doors. With the sound of a horn, the gate creaked open. Ayrenn's party was allowed entry, the Windhelm guards who had accompanied them from the city outskirts trailed behind, keeping the public at bay with their swords and shields. Even so, shouts of "Elf-lover!" "Snowback!" "Down with the Dominion!" could be heard over the demands of the guards. The closing of the gates eventually drowned out most of the crowd's taunts.

Finally, within the confines of the courtyard, the entourage could relax slightly. The yard was covered in roughly paved cobblestone. Sizable walls were adorned with various banners, one for each of Skyrim's nine holds. An additional one displayed the head of a painted bear, the coat-of-arms for the Stormcloak family, whose own Mera Stormcloak had been named Thane of Windhelm. The Thane herself stood in front of a grand carved statue of Ysgramor. Almost dwarfing her in size when he was next to her, was Skald-King Jorunn.

"Queen Ayrenn, Windhelm has awaited your arrival. Or should I say your return?" The flame-haired giant of a man called from across the courtyard.

"Skald-King, I come to the city to claim what I have fought for and rightfully earned. I come to finish that which has dragged out for far too long and cost too many lives," Ayrenn returned curtly. The group that had accompanied her into Windhelm fanned out along the walls of the courtyard nearest to her. From where Kjoret stood behind Ayrenn, she could see the queen's posture was tense— her back tight, shoulders square, stance slightly widened.

"I hoped to avoid significantly more loss of life by dueling today."

"Dueling is the only way you saw yourself having a chance at the Ruby Throne… an underhanded tactic no matter how diplomatic you try to make it seem."

"Fildgor wouldn't have been so diplomatic. He'd prefer the violence and bloodshed. Well, I am not he, and I would like to remind you that by being here, you have agreed to the terms of dueling instead of senseless warfare. Prepare yourself, Queen Ayrenn, for I do not take threats to my rule lightly."

* * *

Across the way, Thane Mera presented her king with a shield and the hefty war axe he preferred. Kjoret unsheathed Ayrenn's sword and allowed her own hand to linger on the hilt, brushing against Ayrenn's. They caught each other's gaze.

"Renn, I…" Kjoret murmured, doing her best not to let her voice crack. Jorunn's war axe intimidated even her, death by its blade would be a grisly one. "Be careful. Be smart. _I love you so, so much._ " Either Ayrenn would emerge as the new empress of Tamriel, or she would be no more. There was nothing in between.

Ayrenn's armored hand caressed Kjoret's cheek. And while she appreciated the sentiment, Kjoret would have rather felt the warmth of Ayrenn's soft skin. "I love you too, Kjor, more than anything on Nirn. Know that." She finished with a hard kiss pressed to Kjoret's lips. Turning around, she faced the Skald-King.

Jorunn began to beat the haft of his axe against his shield, the noise ringing out and filling the courtyard. He turned his head to each side, cracking and loosening his neck. The warriors that had accompanied him lined his side of the wall and started yelling and whooping. Ayrenn remained composed and silent.

The two both strode forward into the center of the courtyard, slowly circling each other and remaining watchful for the first strike. It came from Ayrenn, with a jab from her sword. The hit poked uselessly at Jorunn's heavy plated armor. Several of his men chuckled. Kjoret knew the move served as a test of his reflexes more than it was to be an actual attack.

The king raised his shield into a defensive position and with his right arm, swung his mighty axe in a downward sweep at Ayrenn's thighs. She gracefully stepped back, avoiding the blade. Her sword was raised, pointed even with Jorunn's eyes, searching for a hint at his next move. With a grunt, he bashed her sword out of his face with his shield. Taking advantage of the brief opening in his defenses, Ayrenn swiveled around, swiping across the leather protecting Jorunn's abdomen. He was left uncut, but the attack would leave a bruise. As Ayrenn went in for another slice, he caught her sword with the head of his axe. Twisting it forced her to jerk forward to avoid losing her grip. He slammed his shield into her unarmed left side, causing Ayrenn to cry out in pain. She stumbled back, attempting to regain her footing.

The Skald-King charged at her, leading with his shield. As taught by the Sword-Singers years prior, Ayrenn seemed to dance to the side and countered with a masterfully-placed cut on the inside of his arm which caused him to drop his shield in response.

Furious, Jorunn heaved his war axe in a two-handed uppercut that effortlessly slashed through the cloth and flesh of Ayrenn's left thigh. A scream let loose as she collapsed on one knee to the hard ground. Blood quickly soaked through most of her leathers, already dripping so badly that a small pool formed, seeping into the cracks between stones.

Kjoret's fists and jaw clenched. Her heart wrenched— she leapt forward and was abruptly stopped by a strong grip around her wrist.

"No," Razum-dar growled. "It is not easy for this one to watch either, but interfering will only cause more problems." Kjoret grit her teeth and stood down.

A heavily armored glove tightly gripped Ayrenn's jaw, making the impact with the butt of his war axe even exceptionally painful. The skin on her cheekbone split open, the metallic taste of blood filling the queen's mouth. Ayrenn's sword weakly fell from her hands. Her breathing was ragged, made worse when Jorunn gripped the collar of her armor and lifted Ayrenn off the ground by her neck. She spat blood into his face.

"Elven _scum_!" Jorunn roared, punting the queen harshly in the chest and letting her fly into and crumple up against the stone statue of Ysgramor. She was unarmed and helpless as the Skald-King approached. He squatted and tilted her chin up with one hand, axe in the other, ready to make the final cut. He didn't see the fist coming that struck him forcefully in the jaw. Blue electricity coursed around both of Ayrenn's arms. Stunned by the shock, Jorunn was defenseless as another punch found its mark, cracking his nose and allowing a torrent of blood to surge forth. Jorunn had risen up, pinching his nose with his free hand.

She was physically weak and exhausted, but Ayrenn had the advantage of magicka abilities that Jorunn lacked. The courtyard had fallen silent except for a rattling sound of metal across stone. A telekinesis spell brought Ayrenn's sword skittering back towards her open hand as she struggled to her feet. An angry wave of her other hand summoned another telekinesis spell so powerful it tore Jorunn's axe from his hand. He was bloodied. Weaponless. Unable to use magic. He raised his hands to cover his face and chest in defense as Ayrenn's sword came at him. Instead, it sunk deep into his exposed abdomen, through the leathers that Ayrenn had first tested in the battle. She clasped his back, pushing him further onto her sword as she twisted it. He groaned in excruciating pain.

She withdrew her bloodied sword. Despite her own injuries, Ayrenn managed to croak out, "May Shor watch over you in Sovngarde, old friend." A cut across the jugular finished Jorunn, his body falling lifeless to the ground.

"Ayrenn!" Kjoret rushed forward with Razum-dar close at her heels. She guided one of Ayrenn's arms over her shoulder and put one of her own arms around Ayrenn's waist for support. Razum-dar assisted with the other side, allowing for the queen to take the weight off of her badly injured leg. "Dalastian, quickly! She needs help, fast!" The Breton sprinted over, already weaving a spell.

"We need to get her back to the camp where other healers and resources are on hand. Keep her up while I tie a tourniquet to slow the bleeding." Ayrenn grunted at the application of pressure but otherwise did not complain. "I'm going to the stables to get horses, we need to rush her back to the medical tent." Dalastian jogged away, motioning for Cariel and the battlereeves to follow him in acquiring enough horses.

Ayrenn let her head fall to Kjoret's shoulder. "It's over, love," Kjoret comforted her. She kissed the top of Ayrenn's head. "The war is over."


	18. Afterlife

_Gentle waves lapped at the shore, filling the air with their rich, salty tang. Their soft rumble was as familiar to her as the warm white sands she buried her feet in._

 _"Ayrenn?" A woman's voice beckoned. She turned, meeting the High Elf's gaze. She found herself running from the water and into the woman's arms. "We should head back to the palace, honey," Tuinden offered, holding out her hand._

 _"Can we make a castle?" The words fell from Ayrenn's lips. She knew it was her own voice saying them, yet somehow forming the words was beyond her control._

 _"Yes, dear," Her mother caved for the sweet girl. "Let's make a grand castle here to protect the city. Then we'll head back to our own castle and get something to eat, ok?"_

 _A grin. Her wiry arms reached to grab the bucket her mother brought to the beach with them. Running to where the land met the sea, Ayrenn packed the pale with wet sand. Bringing it back to her mother as fast as her little legs could carry her, she flipped it upside-down to make the first pillar. Ayrenn felt as though she were trapped inside herself. It wasn't a scary feeling, but she knew she wasn't consciously making the movements. Her body went back and forth from the water to her castle three more times, each time making another pillar._

 _Tuinden, with her legs tucked under her, sat beside the makings of the castle watchtowers and pushed her hands together, connecting each pillar with a wall of sand._

 _Skirting the tide, Ayrenn filled her hands with colorful shells of shades of pink, orange, yellow and white. When her hands became too full to carry any more, she held out the front of her shirt like a giant pocket and continued until it sagged with the number of shells she had collected. Satisfied, she carried them back to her mother, who helped unload them. They sat together, taking turns choosing a shell and pressing it into the side of one of the pillars until all four were a mosaic of seashells._

 _"Why don't you build a moat, Ayrenn? I'll find us some flags for the watchtowers." Tuinden offered up the small hand shovel she had borrowed from the royal gardener. Ayrenn watched herself eagerly take up the shovel and dig a channel around the walls of her castle. She filled the bucket she had used to mold the towers with seawater and poured it into the moat._

 _Her mother returned shortly after, with flags made from twigs and seaweed. While Ayrenn stuck a flag in the center of each pillar, Tuinden placed a flat piece of driftwood across the moat, serving as a drawbridge. Ayrenn looked up to her, searching for approval._

 _"I think this is the best castle we've built, sweetie. Should we head back and grab some lunch?"_

I don't want to leave, not yet— _Ayrenn wanted to say, but she couldn't form the words._

 _"It's time to go._ "

* * *

"Renn? Are you awake, can I come in?" Kjoret called from outside the yellow flaps of Ayrenn's tent.

A soft voice could be heard from inside, "Yes, love, I'm awake." Kjoret stepped through the entrance and walked over to the medical bed that had been set up. "You don't have to ask to see your fiancée, you know," Ayrenn cracked a slight smile at Kjoret's approach.

"I didn't want to wake you, you've been in and out of consciousness the past few days and the healers say you need rest."

"Most of the healers are overly worried. Dalastian said I would make a full recovery. I'm already feeling better."

"You look and sound much better." Ayrenn's throat had been bruised black and blue for several days, leaving her voice faint. Since then, the raspiness had faded, but she still spoke softly.

"That's what I've been trying to tell the healers and the few advisors who've seen me while I'm awake. I should be out there with the troops… the end of the war calls for a celebration!"

"Oh, there's been plenty of celebrating, Renn."

"It couldn't hurt to have their queen around a bit. My advisors keep getting rather upset whenever I bring up the suggestion. They say seeing their queen in a battered state would potentially make both my rule and I seem weak. I think quite the opposite… seeing the one remaining Alliance leader persevere and still join her troops… an inspiring show don't you think?"

Kjoret sighed, sitting on the side of Ayrenn's cot and reaching for her nearest hand. "I think I remember the Aldmeri queen once complaining about needing to participate in the showy displays that are expected of her," she teased. "Besides, how are you going to explain away the scratches and bruises?" Her fingers ghosted the marks on Ayrenn's neck, searching for any lingering tenderness or pain.

"What we do behind closed doors is none of their business," Ayrenn returned, quipping an eyebrow.

If she hadn't been so concerned about her fiancée's damaged condition, Kjoret would have playfully swatted at her. "You'd throw me under the horse carriage just like that?"

"I'd do so out of love, Kjor," the queen grinned.

Kjoret kissed the top of the knuckles of the hand she held. "I know, Renn. Please, will you do what the healers ask, though, and rest a while?"

"Stay with me," Ayrenn invited, inching over as best as she could to make more room on the bed. Sitting back and getting comfortable beside her, Kjoret gently ran her fingers through Ayrenn's blonde tresses. She smiled, watching her lover's eyes close and, after a time, flutter as she began to dream. After years of fighting and struggles, life was going to be good.

* * *

Kjoret wasn't sure when she had closed her own eyes, but the couple had apparently napped through the afternoon and until mealtime. She gently dragged a fingertip across Ayrenn's forehead, moving some of the tussled locks aside. At the light touch, Ayrenn's hand twitched and her lips curved into a soft smile as she was brought back into the waking world. She had slept so soundly that she almost had to peel her cheek off the stomach of the cotton shirt Kjoret wore. At some point, one of the healers had come into the tent to check on Ayrenn and to bring in dinner. Two plates rested on a tray beside the cot. Dinner consisted of kebabs with mammoth and horker meat interspersed on the skewers with grilled vegetables. Winter rose tea was still lukewarm in the cups they had been poured into some time ago.

Reluctantly having to remove her arm from around Ayrenn, Kjoret turned to grab each of the plates, "Hungry?" she questioned.

"Famished. Haven't eaten anything since porridge this morning," Ayrenn sat up before taking the plate offered to her. She glanced into her cup before taking a sip despite her obvious disappointment. "Tea? A queen can't celebrate her victory even a little? Wine? Ale?"

"Renn, the healers are probably just—"

"Oh, I jest. I know and I don't mind, truly. Though I have fond memories of us and some good Skyrim ale."

"Those memories seem like they're a lifetime ago," Kjoret agreed. It had been over a decade since their youthful adventures and time spent together when Ayrenn was still a princess-on-the-run. The years felt closer to a century with the entirety of the Planemeld and the Three Banners War wearing on each of them.

"While we are in Windhelm, would you like to visit your father?"

"I'd like that. He would like that. I've written to him time and again to stay in touch, but I think he'd enjoy seeing me in person."

"And me?"

"I— Renn…" Kjoret scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, "I, uh, I haven't mentioned our relationship to him."

"What?"

"I'm sure the rumors have gotten around from customers at the forge… but… I don't know, trying to casually bring up the fact that you're in a relationship with the Queen of the Aldmeri Dominion? And when we are at war?"

"I thought he didn't have much of an opinion on the war."

"He doesn't, but his customers might carry some strong opinions. Plus, you think he'd actually believe me? He'd think his daughter was touched with Sheogorath's blessing!"

Ayrenn allowed herself a smirk at the thought. "I suppose. It is just quite a thing to avoid mentioning. I take it you haven't invited him to the wedding yet either, then?"

"Nope."

"Oh, this is going to be an entertaining visit," Ayrenn chuckled. "It'll be good to see your father, though. Maybe everything will be easier to take in with my presence, rather than over a letter?"

"Probably. And what's he going to think, though, when he sees I still lack a ring on my finger?"

Ayrenn blushed in embarrassment. "I told you… I'm working on that. Err… rather, I have someone working on it."

"Ha! Ayrenn, I know, love. I'm teasing. Show anyone the stalhrim embedded in your ring and they'll know who it came from. They'll know we're together." Kjoret grabbed each of their empty dinner plates and moved to get up from the bed.

"You're not walking out of this engagement now, are you?" Ayrenn jokingly called after her.

"Of course not, dear. I'm getting my queen her ale."

* * *

Footsteps could be heard beyond the closed wooden door. Kjoret had knocked on one of the carved dragons that decorated its surface. A familiar face greeted her and instantly broke into a wide grin.

"Kjoret!" Reggvar exclaimed in gleeful surprise. "Come in, come in!" He stood aside allowing his daughter to enter and eyed the Altmer woman who followed her inside. "My, it's been… years."

"I've written often enough," Kjoret offered, hugging her father.

"It is always better to see you in person." He held onto her hand, still having trouble believing she was there, in the flesh. "And a father worries. Especially lately with the Dominion having arrived in our lands. Last time the city was sacked was with the Akaviri and…" Reggvar's voice trailed off, remembering the loss of his wife. "The Aldmeri Queen herself is apparently in the city. Slew the Skald King in fair combat I hear."

Kjoret cracked a smile, "She did, I was there." Reggvar squinted in confusion. "Let me introduce you, Father," She gestured to her companion, "This is Ayrenn, Queen of the Aldmeri Dominion and future Empress of Tamriel."

Reggvar's eyes widened and he dropped Kjoret's hand from his grip. "Queen Ayrenn? Kjoret, what— why is she here? Aye, where are a man's manners?"

Ayrenn extended her hand first, graciously. "Ayrenn Aldmeri, though I believe we have met before, Reggvar."

Already flustered, he was more confused than ever now. "Your Majesty?"

A warm smile lit up her face and she glanced at Kjoret. "Father, why don't we sit and catch up a bit?"

* * *

Reggvar stoked the flames in the stone fireplace, bringing them back to life and filling the house with welcome light and warmth. He poured several mugs full of spiced mead from a cask and offered one to both guests, who shared a seat on the padded bench in their living room. A handful of stools and chairs remained unoccupied, but they had chosen to share one. Reggvar took a spot on one of the open benches across from the pair.

"Father, you remember Ayrie, my friend from years ago?" Reggvar had a feeling he knew where this was going, already connecting the leads. "I was just as surprised as you when I met her by chance again over a year ago and learned she was Queen Ayrenn. I encountered her in Vulkhel Guard, and though I did not recognize her, she knew me by my swords."

"She's neglecting to mention the fact that saved my life, actually," Ayrenn cast a side glance over at Kjoret, laughing heartily. "She foiled an assassination plot," she finished simply.

"I've been traveling with her since then, throughout Summerset and Valenwood, mostly. A bit in Cyrodiil."

Reggvar took a long swallow of his mead. This was a lot of information to take in. "Cyrodiil, aye? So you were at the Battle of Green Leaf Glade… with Emeric?"

"I slew him."

"Shor's bones, Kjoret!" Reggvar swore. He knew of her involvement in the Planemeld and was already proud of her for helping that come to a close. But involved in the war now, too?

Ayrenn spoke up when there was a silence. "I admit to pulling her into that one. She again saved my life there, too. King Emeric was about to end me after I was thrown from my horse. Kjoret got to him before he finished me."

Reggvar knew his daughter had a knack for finding trouble, but never thought it would be all this. She had failed to write about any of these events in her letters, instead keeping it to discussing the blacksmithing pieces she was working on or a new recipe she had tried… all mundane things compared to what else was going on in her life.

"You're… not mad, are you, Father?" Kjoret asked quietly.

"No, no. It's just all a bit unbelievable when you hear it all at once."

"What I'm telling you is all true, anything else you've heard is probably skewed rumors with only a partial truth. With the war and all… I couldn't risk writing about some of it, or if the courier had been captured… somehow putting you at risk."

"I know, Kjoret," Reggvar stopped her. Taking another draw of his mead he continued, "I suppose it's better to hear it in person, besides."

"So you'll be there for our wedding?"

"I'll need to charter a ship to Summerset and those are hard to come by this far north."

"No need," Ayrenn finally spoke up. Both Nords turned to her, concerned. "There are faster ways to travel," She continued. "I'll send word to the Mages Guild and have them set up a portal, Windhelm to Alinor."

Reggvar scratched at his chin, considering the notion. "Aye, Your Majesty. That will allow me more days to work at the forge and save a great deal of time." After a pause, "This old horker hates portals."

Kjoret was momentarily worried, "But you'll do it, right?"

"Aye!" The large man laughed, "For my daughter's wedding?! Of course, I'll take my hide through a damned portal for that, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"


	19. A Cabin in the Woods

"A celebration?" Ayrenn had asked wearily. Her host had packed up their camp, leaving little behind other than a field of disturbed snow and blackened rings of ashes from fires that had kept her army warm in the frigid Skyrim nights. Most had already boarded her fleet of ships and departed back for the Isles. She had grown accustomed to traveling with her army, and it felt strange to send them ahead without her.

"You wanted to celebrate a few weeks ago despite the healers telling you not to," Kjoret pointed out. "The war is over. Soldiers are returning to their homes and families. For once we have time for ourselves," she insisted. With some persuasion, Kjoret had convinced Ayrenn to let the majority of her host continue on, leaving behind a small garrison in Windhelm which they would reunite with after their brief vacation.

'Vacation' might have been too strong of a word, Ayrenn had joked when she finally gave in and agreed to a weekend getaway near Winterhold. In the mountain range that stretched from Windhelm to Winterhold was Kjoret's family cabin, a modest log home frequented almost monthly back during her youth. Ayrenn had only been there once when she was still a princess-on-the-run. Yet after having traveled all day and several hours after Magnus had set, the cabin still looked familiar to her.

Ayrenn shivered and wrapped herself in several furs and sat on a couch while Kjoret sparked a fire in the hearth. After several flashes of flint against steel, light flooded the home and drove off the darkness.

Kjoret grinned when she saw Ayrenn bundled up. "Some things never change, do they?" She mused.

"Skyrim's climate sure hasn't changed, and neither will I," Ayrenn returned.

"I'll prepare soup to warm you up then, how about that?" Kjoret offered. They had packed their horses with provisions and supplies early in the morning, riding all day and eating nothing but several strips of tough horker jerky.

Kjoret didn't mind when Ayrenn made no move to leave the warmth the fur blankets provided. She was more than happy to cook for them, and there was something… _special_ about seeing Ayrenn wrapped in furs. Cloaks, robes, or any other heavy furred apparel was unheard of in the Summerset Isles. Occasionally there would be some fur trim on the collar of an outfit, but generally, the Altmer preferred lighter, airier cotton, silks, and lace.

As she diced potatoes into cubes, Kjoret found herself stealing glances at her fiancée, still having difficulty wrapping her mind around the fact that Ayrenn was _hers_. Smart, well-traveled, skilled in battle, absolutely gorgeous—

She pulled a cauldron from a cabinet, filled it with a block of cheddar cheese and emptied a jug of milk into the pot before hanging it above the fire. Kjoret stole a quick kiss from her lover before returning to the kitchen to chop garlic and onions.

 _Shor's bones_ , Kjoret swore to herself when the knife brushed against her finger. She was fortunate to not have cut herself while once again distracted by Ayrenn. Blonde hair had been windblown and tangled together. It fell to the snow bear pelt wrapped about Ayrenn's shoulders. White had always looked astonishing against that smooth golden skin, and brought out her piercing light blue eyes. The furs made Ayrenn appear very Nordic… for an Altmer, Kjoret decided. _That primitive look the pelts provided…an embodiment of winter itself._ Seeing her like this as opposed to the usual finery excited Kjoret.

She scooped the vegetables into a bowl and added them to the simmering mixture above the fire. Tucking her legs underneath her, Kjoret joined Ayrenn on the couch and waited for the soup to raise to a boil.

"You know, I've been thinking," Ayrenn began, but her sentence drifted off.

After a silence when she had perhaps lost track of her thought, Kjoret probed, "Thinking about what, love?" She leaned against Ayrenn and rest her head on a fur-covered shoulder.

"You. Skyrim. Us. Tamriel. The empire."

"And…?"

"Well… it is long-held tradition for Skyrim to have a High King, is it not?"

"It is. The nine holds are governed by jarls who answer to the High King, who, in turn, ultimately answers to whoever sits the Ruby Throne."

"I would like to uphold this tradition and name a Nord to the position. Kjor, what are your thoughts on being the High Queen of Skyrim?"

Kjoret abruptly sat up straight. "Renn?!"

Ayrenn didn't provide an answer, just laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. "Kjoret Snow-Smith, High Queen of Skyrim and Empress Consort. I think I like those titles on you," she grinned. "I'd like to name you as High Queen before we depart for Alinor again. We can have a ceremony in Windhelm's palace. Your father will be able to attend… without needing to brave a portal."

The couple shared a laugh. "I humbly accept this honor, Queen Ayrenn Aldmeri," Kjoret said in a half-joking tone that conveyed both her thanks and amusement. "And I look forward to being your Empress Consort." Their next lengthier kiss was only interrupted by the low rumble of bubbles as the soup signaled it was ready.

* * *

Their stomachs warm and full, Kjoret and Ayrenn had cleaned up supper. Washing the wooden dishes they had used was a slower process than it normally would have been, with each of them sharing playful swats with wet dishtowels. Even _that_ was further broken up by more kissing and glancing touches.

"You know, I have something I've been thinking about as well," Kjoret started, capturing Ayrenn's attention. "I can't bestow titles on you, but this could be thought of as a gift… of sorts," she continued. Kjoret beckoned for Ayrenn to join her once again in the living room before the fireplace. Digging around one of the backpacks she had brought, Kjoret searched until she found the item she was looking for and held it out for Ayrenn's inspection; a polished phallus attached to a connection of straps that served as a harness.

Ayrenn considered the phallic object in Kjoret's hand. "And what exactly do you plan on doing with _that_?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow and knowing full well what the answer would be.

"I'm going to fuck you. _Hard_."

A smirk crossed Ayrenn's face. She liked hearing those words directly from Kjoret and not just in her own head. "Do your worst, love."

"You'll regret saying that when I have you begging for it," Kjoret returned, her hands slithering their way down between them to fiddle with the laces of Ayrenn's riding breeches. Eager hands tugged the strings aside and pulled the leathers down her legs. Messily, Ayrenn hopped from one foot to the next, doing her best to finish freeing herself from the pants without taking her hands off of Kjoret.

Kjoret's own hands graced Ayrenn's hips, the harness being dropped to the floor alongside the breeches. Her fingers toyed with the hem of Ayrenn's underwear before delving beneath to find awaiting dampness.

"My queen wanted to celebrate, yes? I think tonight I'll have her making more noise than her entire army camp did." The thought made Ayrenn flush red. "Out here," a single hand struggled but managed to undo the first button of Ayrenn's cotton jerkin, "You can be as loud as you want. Nobody is around to hear. Nobody will interrupt." The shirt and her bra were roughly yanked off and carelessly tossed aside. "It's just _you_ and _me_ , babe," Kjoret finished.

"You're wearing… too… too many— take off your clothes," Ayrenn finally got out breathily, distracted by the ministrations of the fingers that still explored between her legs.

Kjoret only grunted, reluctantly agreeing and withdrawing her hand to disrobe herself. Ayrenn took the opportunity to allow her panties to drop to the floor, bending over to pick up the polished cock. Wordlessly, she helped Kjoret into the harness and tightened the straps.

"Suck me, darling." Kjoret rest a hand on Ayrenn's shoulder, pressing her to her knees. "Suck your queen." A shiver ran down Ayrenn's spine. _She_ had always been the one referred to as 'queen'. It didn't matter that Kjoret hadn't been officially crowned yet. Tonight Kjoret would be a queen and Ayrenn would obey.

Ayrenn knew what power and control she had that evening was going to be limited, so she took advantage of what time she had. Rather than take all of Kjoret into her mouth, she only toyed with the tip using her tongue. Swirling, she looked up to make eye contact and allowed her fingertips to brush along Kjoret's thigh. Kjoret's blue eyes looked back down at her, lusty and loving. A hand worked its way into her blonde hair and to the back of her head… and pushed her forward. Ayrenn knew it was coming, and took Kjoret's cock deep, maintaining eye contact all the while. Kjoret groaned, head tilting back to the ceiling. Her own thrusts were slow, enjoying the wet sounds coming from Ayrenn. The hand on the back of Ayrenn's head never forced… just _encouraged_.

Kjoret caved when Ayrenn dragged her tongue along the cock's length. Clenching her jaw, Kjoret growled, "I want— _need_ to fuck you." A light push against Ayrenn's collarbone instructed her to lay back on the large bear pelt that covered the floor.

Her body soon covered Ayrenn's like a blanket. Two fingers delved between velvety folds. Soft pants fell from Ayrenns lips before she managed a simple command, " _More._ " A third finger dove into Ayrenn's wetness, seeking out her sunken treasure. This time, a throaty moan escaped the Altmer. Then a whine when Kjoret pulled her fingers away. "In me, Kjor, I want to feel you _in_ me."

"I thought I was giving orders tonight, dearest," Kjoret teased, though not unlovingly. She wanted it too, to be deep in the elf queen, to be the force that caused her eyes to flutter and roll back, to be the reason her thin lips formed an 'O'. So Kjoret sank her strapped-on cock fully into Ayrenn, eliciting a hiss from her lover. She splayed her fingers out across Ayrenn's abdomen, feeling the muscles beneath tense and adjust to the sudden insertion.

She started slow and rhythmic, allowing for Ayrenn to get accustomed to the larger, longer object. If there was any discomfort, it didn't show, as Ayrenn's facial features melted into the lusty look Kjoret adored.

Her pounding became fiercer. Faster. Pulling almost completely out before slamming back in. Kjoret looked between them to the place where they were joined, loving the way her length disappeared and sheathed itself within the queen. A hand felt its way under Ayrenn's jaw and grasped around her throat in a carnal display of possession and dominance. She felt Ayrenn's hum of approval and continued for several more erratic thrusts.

It was clear Ayrenn was reluctant to relinquish all of her power for the evening, but Kjoret would at least make her fight for dominance. Also clear was that she couldn't last much longer. Judging by Ayrenn's furrowed eyebrows, she wouldn't either. Both her hands came to rest on Ayrenn's hips and she pushed to roll them over.

Kjoret lay on her back with Ayrenn straddling her hips. "Ride me, love. Give it to me." Her hands reached around to grope at Ayrenn's ass. A smack encouraged Ayrenn to move faster. Her hips gyrated in a circular motion as she worked up and back down Kjoret's cock. The sight of her was the most beautiful thing to Kjoret; _her_ , sinking down fully until their hips met, _her_ , with bouncing breasts, _her_ , with eyes that made Kjoret feel like the most special person on Nirn.

Kjoret's hands grasped at Ayrenn's waist, pushing her down fully onto the cock. Ayrenn groaned. Kjoret sat up, still buried in her fiancée and silenced the groan with a hard-pressed kiss. Tongues slipped by each other, their kisses made sloppy by each of Kjoret's upward thrusts. Together, they finished. Together, they lay back down side-by-side on the bearskin rug.

"That was… nice," Ayrenn offered with a smirk.

Kjoret huffed in amusement. "I'm glad I could make you feel… _nice,_ love." They laughed and Ayrenn pressed her body into Kjoret's.

"Do you think we can do this more often?"

"Vacations? Or…?" Kjoret nodded to the phallus still harnessed between her thighs.

It was Ayrenn's turn for an amused snort. "Both."

"You're a queen, soon to be empress. The war is over and all that troubles us will seem minor to what we have faced." A kiss was gifted to Ayrenn's forehead, "Of course we can do this more often."

* * *

The ceremony had been hastily thrown together, but Ayrenn had commanded that the workers within Windhelm spare no expense for Kjoret's coronation. What remained of her army had also set to work, speeding up the final repairs to the Palace of Kings and assisting the city's craftsmen where necessary. Invitations to the jarls of the nine holds had been sent out, inviting their thanes and nobles to the celebration and feast. Ample time had been given for the jarls of more distant holds to arrive, further extending the time Kjoret and Ayrenn spent in Skyrim. Yet after over two weeks of preparations, all the guests that had made the journey were in attendance within the palace courtyard.

While the abrupt naming of Kjoret as Skyrim's new High Queen was atypical of Nord style, the couple had agreed it best to ensure the ceremony adhere to the Nord tradition. Eight braziers had been evenly spaced on the fringes of the courtyard. Interspersed between the dragon-shaped braziers were wooden benches and chairs that sat all those in attendance. Artisans and craftsmen who aided in the preparations were allowed to participate in the coronation, though their seats were the furthest from the dais upon which a carved wood and stone throne sat. Closest to the dais sat nobility, thanes, and jarls.

A pair of drummers began a slow, rhythmic beat upon large deer hide drums. First to enter between the grand doors of the courtyard were two priests of Shor. They wore plain roughspun robes with hoods pulled up. The priests split apart, each taking a different path along the outskirts of the yard. Silently, they dipped their torches into the gaping mouths of the dragon braziers, lighting the coals within aflame.

Warhorns blasted from somewhere atop the walls, announcing the coming of royalty. Those gathered rose from their seats as Kjoret was escorted inside the gates. Typical coronations required that a high ranking member of society or another member of royalty be the one to lead the person to be crowned. Ayrenn, already a queen, and soon to be empress, took the honor of walking Kjoret down the passage to the dais.

Ayrenn wore her blue armor and matching crown, waxed and polished earlier that morning for the ceremony. Dresses and finery were not expected in Nord culture, even at an event such as the coronation. Armor and weapons were worn by those who were warriors, fancier robes by those who were battlemages. The garments worn, though often a sort of armor, were still mostly for show, as opposed to true practicality. Kjoret's favorite leathers were too plain for such an event, so she instead donned resplendent plate armor that made her dwarf Ayrenn. She appeared broader and taller than she actually was, the monstrous steel pauldrons alone almost the size of her head. Though made of just steel, firelight from the braziers caught on the sharp edges of the cuirass and danced within sapphires which adorned the gauntlets. Upon reaching the dais, Ayrenn let go of Kjoret's arm and took her own seat to the side amongst Nord nobility.

The drums stopped, allowing for Kjoret's own voice to be heard, "Be seated," she commanded. Posted guards beat their axes and swords against the boss of their shields, seemingly to echo Kjoret's order.

A third priest appeared, this one dressed in more elegant robes, similar to that of the Dragon Priests of old. His face was covered by a gilded mask that allowed only for a tangled grey beard to escape. A wrinkled hand gripped a carved dragonhead staff. Kjoret fell to one knee before him, bowing her head.

He called out in a language foreign to Ayrenn's ears. _"Muz do Keizaal, mu los het ko fin Hofkahsejun do Jun wa koraav daar an jun kos golt nau un praal."_ The words seemed to eject raw energy into the air contained in the stone walls, even though Ayrenn could not understand what was being said. The priest continued, _"Kjoret, do bonaar kiin, mu ofan daar zin nau hi. Dreh hi vaat wa dein Keizaal rel?"_

Kjoret answered in the strange tongue, _"Zu'u vaat."_

 _"Fen hi spaan Keizaal muz?"_

 _"Zu'u vaat."_ The guards beat on their shields.

 _"Kjoret lost mahlaan fah fin vaht ahrk naal fin suleyk do fin dovah, rek alok us hi ol Jud do Keizaal."_ Another beat on the shields.

In the dragon priest's hands appeared a crown, ugly perhaps by Altmer standards, but nonetheless powerful-looking. Made of dragon bone, the crown was topped by eight upward-pointing dragon teeth, along with another two downward-facing ones that traced Kjoret's jawline as the priest placed the crown over her brunette curls. She rose.

 _"Jud!"_ The clang of metal on metal was joined by the chanting of those present. _"Jud! Jud! JUD!"_ Even Ayrenn found herself joining in the chanting, though she didn't know the meaning of what she spoke.

A slam of the dragonhead staff on the ground and the priest was gone in a puff of smoke. The flames in the mouths of the braziers briefly flared before extinguishing completely. Only a grey haze remained swirling from their nostrils.

* * *

Two elegantly carved wooden seats had been placed at the head of the feasting table, though Kjoret's sat several inches higher than Ayrenn's. Kjoret held one of Ayrenn's hands even as guests approached them, offering congratulations. While some politely acknowledged Ayrenn, the majority seemed to be familiar with Kjoret and spoke directly with her. Yet Ayrenn did receive her share of compliments for her bravery in the duel against Jorunn and wishing them both the best in their future rule.

After the greetings and formalities had waned, Kjoret gave Ayrenn's hand a gentle squeeze. Ayrenn smiled for the Nord queen, whose blue eyes glimmered like the reflection of light on ocean waves. "You're officially royalty now, love."

"And I didn't even have to marry into it!" Kjoret playfully returned, knowing full well it was still thanks to Ayrenn she had been given the title.

Ayrenn's smug grin betrayed her reply, "You're awful, you know that?"

Kjoret pretended to consider before pointing out, "The people didn't seem to think so."

The first course of the feast was served to the heads of the table first. A servant cut thick slices of meat from the roast boar, placing it on each of the queens' plates. Kjoret happily began cutting into her piece, not having tasted boar in years.

"What was it that everyone was chanting?" Ayrenn asked, unable to hold back her curiosity any longer.

"Queen. Well, 'ruler' to be exact. The words were spoken in the dragon tongue and some likely modified."

"You speak dragon?"

The question put a smile to Kjoret's lips, but she finished chewing before answering, "Ha! No, only the dragon priest speaks in the dragon tongue. Truth be told I only know the same three words that everyone born here knows: _'jud'_ is like I said, a ruler, of any gender or race, there is no distinction." She broke off a heel of bread and dipped it into the clam soup that was brought before them. "The other two words were ones the priest had to teach me when he was describing what would occur at the ceremony when we met several days past. _'Zu'u vaat'_ means 'I vow' and that I was promising to protect Skyrim's laws and people."

"I had never heard the dragon language before," Ayrenn admitted, though she had spent a considerable amount of time in Skyrim during her youth. "One more thing, if I may, _Your Majesty?_ "

Kjoret rolled her eyes, now knowing how the title got under Ayrenn's skin. "Granted permission to speak, _subject_ ," she returned in jest.

"Just no dragon language vows at our wedding, ok?" Before Kjoret could offer a response of agreement, Ayrenn finished, "Save that for the bedchambers."

* * *

 _Muz do Keizaal, mu los het ko fin Hofkahsejun do Jun wa koraav daar an jun kos golt nau un praal =_ Men and women of Skyrim, we are here today within the Palace of Kings to see that a new ruler be placed on our throne.

 _Kjoret, do bonaar kiin, mu ofan daar zin nau hi. Dreh hi vaat wa dein Keizaal rel? =_ Kjoret, of humble birth, we bestow this honor upon you. Do you vow to uphold Skyrim's laws?

 _Zu'u vaat =_ I vow.

 _Fen hi spaan Keizaal muz? =_ Do you vow to protect Skyrim's people?

 _Kjoret lost mahlaan fah fin vaht ahrk naal fin suleyk do fin dovah, rek alok us hi ol Jud do Keizaal =_ Kjoret has kneeled for her vows and by the power of the dragon, she rises before you as High Queen of Skyrim.

Jud = Queen!


End file.
